


So Am I

by RachelT



Series: BTS/EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, CEO Oh Sehun, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moral Dilemmas, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Top Oh Sehun, incest but not so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelT/pseuds/RachelT
Summary: The first time Jeon Jungkook met Oh Sehun, he was told he was his brother. The brother who was three years older and had a different mother. The brother who had the family name that Jungkook didn’t. Then eight years old Jungkook couldn’t understand any of it except that Oh Sehun was his Alpha, the one who he belonged to, his mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this idea for a very long time, finally decided to write it down. I would love to see sehun and jungkook interact with each other, but it's not happening any time soon :(  
p.s English is not my first language.

“Jeon Jungkook!"  
Shaken out of his trance he looked at the man in front of him, “Where is your head? You not here for the interview boy. Shall I call the next person?” He looked around and saw people giving him the stink eye, ducking his head he apologized softly and stood up. With heavy footsteps, he followed the man, he can do this, he had been prepared for this moment since he was 18 years old, when he had chosen business management over medical science. The man gestured towards the door and suddenly his palms were sweating, he rubbed them on his dress pants, the man scoffed, further embarrassing him, he graduated from Stanford top of his class for God sake.

Strong scent wafted through his nose when he entered, causing his knees to buckle, the scent he could never forget no matter how many people he had met, no matter how many years had passed, it was the scent of Oh Sehun pretty much the same just stronger. Oh Sehun still smelled like wind, forest and fire, his scent urged Jungkook to submit, to bare his neck and let the world know that Oh Sehun was his. To Jeon Jungkook even after twelve years Oh Sehun still smelled like mate not half-brother that Seokjin and others had tried to convince him, he wanted to both disappear and curl himself around Oh Sehun, his temples throbbed.  
Use of scent blockers was common nowadays, not using one was considered unprofessional, everyone including Jungkook himself was wearing one, but Oh Sehun was not everyone else, it was an act of domination from his side to make it clear who was the boss here.

“How long do you plan on standing there?” His inner monologue was broken by the middle-aged man seated at Sehun’s left, looking at him with an annoyed expression. He had made himself look like a fool twice and the day had only begun.

“I am sorry, sir.” he sighed and moved to sit, he was no longer the eight years old naive child and it was time to act like one.

By the looks of it his CV must have impressed them, rest of the interview went smoothly with Sehun not sparing him a glance busy going through his file, not like Jungkook wanted him to it would only make the matter worse. Just like that they told him he was hired, call him cocky but he was aware of the fact that with his credentials every company no matter how big would want to have him. He would be joining next Monday that was the day after tomorrow, the day was finally over.

“It says here you were sought after by _Harper lee private, Takayasu limited_ and _James and co_ before your graduation, you declined them all and scheduled your interview with us when you were still in US. Why are you here? What kind of person leaves his home when he has opportunities there to join another company in a foreign country?” The question was thrown at him monotonously causing a shiver to run through his spine, because Oh Sehun was looking straight at him with his eyes narrowed and lips pressed in a thin line unimpressed, his heart hammered against his chest ready to burst out. “What kind of CEO downgrades his own company?” He will not let Oh Sehun affect him, he was past that, Oh Sehun can go and fuck himself like he cared.

Satisfied with his comeback he was ready to forbid everyone goodbye and leave the room with the sudden air of confidence he had gained “Put him directly under me.” with that Oh Sehun stood up, smirked at him and left the room, leaving him gaping behind.

Jeon Jungkook was doomed.

××××××××

With all of Sunday spent under sheets, anxious over his arrangement, Monday came earlier than expected, this was going to be his first day as an HR Manager at Oh Corps’. He made it to the front building just in time, because it had taken him over an hour to decide his clothes, clad in his best suit he was dressed to impress.

The sight that met him shattered his heart into million pieces, there right in front of the building was Oh Sehun looking devilishly handsome in a black suit, his one arm held his coat while the other was secured snuggly around the waist of the woman Jungkook hated with his entire existence, Jung Soojung- Sehun’s fiancé, they left in Sehun’s car speeding right past him. He stood there motionlessly, the resolve that took him over ten years to build had crumbled over at the sight of seeing them together. No one has ever had a one sided bond so why him, what did he do to deserve such a misery, he had always been a good child, he always listened to his mother and after her death to Seokjin, he never demanded anything or threw a tantrum or rebel in his teens, he studied on a scholarship, never confronted his father who deprived him his name and sent him way with Seokjin when he was just nine, he had accepted everything fate had thrown at him hoping that it will make him hurt less, but no fate was always one step ahead of him.

What was he even doing here? He had blatantly lied to Seokjin that he was going back to Korea to visit his homeland before getting a job, to relax and spend some quality time. He had convinced himself that the only reason he was here was to confirm what Seokjin had told him over the years that Oh Sehun was only his half-brother. The reason he smelled like mate to Jungkook was that his mind was confused since Sehun was the first blood relative he had met after his mother’s death, also it made no sense because soul bond kicks when both mates are sixteen years old, he was young and naïve and mistook everything. Jungkook had made himself believe Seokjin, and forgot Oh Sehun. But who was he kidding Sehun had always been on his mind from the moment he woke up to the moment he closed his eyes, the reason he never dated, he would write Sehun’s name on his arm and imagined Sehun doing the same, he had spent his heats thinking about Sehun. He was back for sort of a closure though there was no beginning, now that he had people in his life that genuinely loved him, he thought his infatuation with Sehun was over, Seokjin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok he cherished them all dearly, they made him strong, Sehun made him miserable and weak.

He couldn’t do it, not now, maybe not forever, unconsciously his steps carried him towards his rented apartment, he stared at the sealing reconsidering his life maybe he should end it, nothing good was going to come out of it, he was a monster, an abomination for loving his half-brother. He laid there lifelessly, unaware of the time, his phone beeped, a call from Seokjin, an energetic voice greeted him,

“Hi, hyung.”

“Taehyung-ah”

  
“Why haven’t you called hyung? Papa is worried sick. He was ready to fly to Korea, You are lucky we have Dad to control him and me to warn you.” The eight year old chirped, suddenly his throat felt too dry to speak.

  
“Why are you not saying anything? Are you sick? Do you want us to come get you? Hyung? His vision blurred with tears, god he loved him to pieces.

  
”No, you brat I am with someone."

  
“Someone? Are you with a girl hyung or perhaps a boy? I am going to tell Papa.”

  
“Shut up! It’s not like that, and don’t tell Uncle, he will overreact for the drama queen he is.”

  
“SO, THERE IS SOMEONE!” the kid screamed causing him to move his cellphone away from his ear, he takes after Seokjin Jungkook decides smiling.

  
“Where is uncle?” He asks.

  
“Papa and Dad are outside right now someone died, don’t know don’t care. They’ll be back in a few hours, call him then, I have my computer class in fifteen minutes, love you hyung, bye.”

  
“Love you too, take care, bye.”

He rolled over to take a shower. Fate had always been cruel to him but he had found beautiful people along the way, what happens when he dies, he knows Seokjin will blame himself, Taehyung his little taehyungie would be devastated it will be very difficult for Namjoon to handle things, he couldn’t do this to them, and Oh Sehun will be living his life happily with Jung Soojung without a care in the world. He did not deserve this life, he will not let fate destroy everything he holds dear, it was time let go and face Oh Sehun at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up at 5am the next day, went for morning walk, made himself bacon, blue berry pancakes with chocolate syrup and a nutella shake, he was ready to face the world. He had decided the previous night to continue his job at Oh Corps’, there was no other way to get immune to whatever situation he was in without facing it directly.

He reached office dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath, the lady at front desk directed him to 19th floor of the Oh tower to find Executive Director Do, he wanted to ask about Sehun, wasn’t he supposed to be directly under him but chose not to. There were two men and a woman other than him in the elevator, the door was about to close when a pink haired guy clad in a slim fitted suit holding a coffee cup rushed in screaming to hold the door.

  
“Your coffee is dripping Mr. Do.” The woman told the pink haired, who grinned in response tilting his cup straight. So, this was Executive Director Do, no wonder the guy got away with outrageous choice of hair. Jungkook offered him a handkerchief trying to get in the Director’s good books, the same grin was now directed at him with a thanks dude, what an interesting specimen. Instead of 19th floor Mr. Do got out on 17th floor, went straight for the balcony to sip his coffee, Jungkook followed him closely behind, He didn’t know how to approach the guy, when he was leisurely standing there and enjoying his coffee, shouldn’t he be in his office already.

  
Nothing good was going to come out of him standing outside the door like a creep, he mustered up the courage to introduce himself to the weird guy,

“Good Morning Mr. Do. I am the new HR manager, I was asked to report to you." Mr. Do looked surprised at first then asked him bemused

“Okay then report.” Jungkook gaped and looked at the man with widened eyes.

“Chill man! A little humor does no harm anyone. Weren’t you supposed to join yesterday?”

  
“I was sick.”

  
“You don’t look sick.” Was thrown at him, this man was irritating him with his unprofessional attitude,

“Well I looked tomorrow.” He countered.

  
“So he bites back.” Jungkook was done with this man already

“Where should I start, Sir?”

  
“I’ll give you old data to go through tightass, so you can have the basic knowledge of how things are done here at Oh Corps’. I’ll drop the files in your office once I have finished my Coffee, and your office is here at the 17th floor right in front of this balcony door.”

  
“I don’t want to burden you Sir, I will come to pick up the files myself.” “Mr. Do grinned ear to ear bemused, telling him it was fine that he didn’t mind, the man was beautiful he must admit, he was petite with thin lips, crinkly eyes, slightly chubby cheeks and a cute nose, an omega or a beta maybe, even his hair suited him.

  
The office Jungkook was given was magnificent with modern anterior, it also had a small room attached to it with basic furniture a bed, closet, mirror and couch, he was holding the glass plate with his name engraved on it when Mr. Do came with the files, told him his extension number

“Contact me when you want to return the files or need me for something.”

  
“Its fine Sir, you are very kind, I’ll return them myself, where is your office.” The pink haired grinned again, opened his mouth to say something then closed it and grinned more and simply replied with,

“It’s right beside yours. You are a good kid, so young and naïve.” and left.

  
It took Jungkook 4 hours to study those goddamn files, when he went to Mr. Do’s office to return it, his eyes widened like saucers, the door read,

  
_Do Baekhyun_  
Personal Assistant to  
Human Resources Manager

  
Those grins directed at him made sense now, Baekhyun was internally making fun of him, he had made himself look like a fool in front of his PA, he bursted inside to confront Mr. Do or Mr. Baekhyun or whatever, only to find him playing games on his cellphone with his legs plopped on the table.

  
“You were my P.A?” he said with gritted teeth causing Baekhyun to laugh manically.

“You finally realized.” He said wiping his tears.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jungkook crossed his arms.

“Like I said a little humor doesn’t hurt anyone, besides you assumed everything on your own and in my defense I tried to give you hints. You thought I was Executive Director Do didn’t you?” he was till grinning.

  
“This is not funny.” Jungkook stomped out fuming.

  
“Director Do will be here after lunch in case you are wondering.” Baekhyun shouted behind.

××××××××

Turned out the only thing Director Do and his Personal Assistant shared was their height beside their family name, Director Do had a thick pair of eye brows with heart shaped lips, a murderous aura and deep voice unlike Baekhyun’s childish antics Director Do was a man of few words, calculated actions and professional attitude, also his profile said he was an alpha. This time Jungkook had made sure to seek the right director Do by visiting company’s official website, his name was Do Kyungsoo not Do Baekhyun, he rolled his eyes. He was let off with a warning for future and a general orientation of his work, and he was free for the rest of the day, his official job will start tomorrow.

When Do Kyungsoo went home that day he was greeted by an eager pair of lips, his mate was bouncing in his arms, telling him how he had a fantastic day at work because the new HR manager had mistaken him for Kyungsoo.

“You should have seen the look on his face Soo, even his ears turned pink.” He smiled at his pink haired mate

“The new manager is a peculiar one Baekhyun, even though he is an omega he bantered with Sehun in his interview, it is rare to see Sehun so excited about anything, he couldn’t stop talking about him.”

  
“I have officially decided to like him, and oh I dismissed the cook for today because I wanted to make you dinner but it’s burnt, we will have to eat takeout.” Baekhyun pouted.

“I have spoiled you, haven’t I?” Kyungsoo pecked him.

××××××××

The next week went uneventful for Jungkook if he considers how Baekhyun had conveniently told him Jungkook was supposed to make coffee for both of them since Baekhyun brought him files, managed his schedules, took his calls etc. etc. Jungkook making him coffee was just a small effort Baekhyun needed to feel appreciated for his hard work, Jungkook had blatantly agreed to this arrangement, he wouldn’t admit but he had started to enjoy the pink head’s company, he knew how to lighten his mood and make him laugh. He had talked to Seokjin and Namjoon and assured them that he was indeed fine just busy touring around Seoul.

It was weekend when Baekhyun came across Jungkook’s CV, he was cleaning his husband’s study, the boy’s mother was dead and his father unknown, tears welled up in his eyes, which is how Kyungsoo found him head in his arms and eyes glassy,

“Oh! Baekhyun the kid is grown up, he is a strong one, don’t worry.”

  
“He needs people by his side Soo, I am so embarrassed of myself, I shouldn’t have pranked him, he doesn’t even go for lunch and works overtime, god I am a horrible person.” Kyungsoo spent the night consoling him whispering sweet nothings in his ears. By Monday morning he was back to his cheerful self, he had asked Kyungsoo to make kimchi spaghetti the previous night and had separated a box for Jungkook tomorrow, he was going to take care of the kid.

During lunchtime he barged inside Jungkook’s room, telling him it was time to eat,

  
“But I am not hungry, hyung.” Yes Baekhyun had demanded himself to be addressed as hyung, Mr. Baekhyun made him feel old and boring, besides he wanted them to be comfortable with each other.

“It doesn’t matter I brought us food and we are going to eat it end of discussion.” He opened containers gesturing Jungkook to join him.

“Hyung! This is heavenly, you and my uncle should open a restaurant together.”

  
“Thanks Jungkookie.” Were Kyungsoo and him not considered one, there was nothing wrong with taking a little credit.

  
“How do you get away with your dyed hair?”

  
“There is a little secret to it, you’ll know with time.” He smiled smugly.

  
“I just remembered Sehun will be returning today, it’s the start of new month, he’ll be holding meetings to review monthly progress.”  
“But I joined last week.”

  
“Of course you did, but after the little stunt you pulled at the interview you can expect a call.” Baekhyun sounded so proud of him.

  
“Where was Sehun last week?” he tried to sound nonchalant.

  
“He was in Paris for a business meeting, you know Jung Soojung, his fiancé, he took her with him, they were supposed to be back by last Wednesday, but they decided to have a mini vacation in the city of love, they are young and passionate after all.” Baekhyun told him dreamily, bile rose in his stomach, he wanted to puke.

“I think it’s time for me to get back to work, I have a lot to do.”

  
“Try to relax sometimes you tightass, you know what? We will go to a club next weekend, when was the last time you got laid?” Baekhyun grinned with his hands clapped.

“Hyuuuuuung! Stop it.” He yelled embarrassed. Baekhyun just ruffled his hair in response and left the room laughing boisterously.

××××××××

The lack of sleep made his head pound, his eyes threatened to close, what was he doing out here at 8am on a Sunday morning when he had planned to sleep in until afternoon. Oh yes Baekhyun had barged inside his house, thrown his blanket away and forced him out of the bed at 7am with a grin on his face announcing they were going out shopping for his husband’s birthday present, he wanted to scream at the elder to make new friends because Jungkook didn’t deserve this kind of treatment. Against his better judgment here he was, dragged from one shop to another by an overexcited Baekhyun because apparently nothing seemed good enough for his mate. The gift hunt ended after 5 hours when both their hand could not hold any more shopping bags, his stomach growled and Baekhyun decided to take pity on him, they ended up in a local café and ordered cheeseburgers and large strawberry milkshake for Baekhyun and banana milk for Jungkook.

“Who is this husband of yours hyung?” he asked curiously, eyes focused on Baekhyun and hands casually placed on the table.

  
“Oh, you will meet him soon enough.” Baekhyun was eyeing him mischievously.

  
“It’s his birthday in two days, there will be a celebratory meal at our place with family and friends, nothing too big just the people that matter and you are invited.” Baekhyun’s hand was warm against his cold fingers, a sincere smile on his lips. “You’ll come, won’t you Jungkookie?”

His chest felt warm, he gave a soft smile in return “I will.” He stirred his banana milk with straw and took a gulp.

  
“Good otherwise, I will drag your ass if I have to.” Baekhyun chirped and suddenly sighed putting his head in his arms “It was my husband’s idea to have host a dinner. I wanted us to go to a club and party all night, Soo is very boring.”

  
“Why did you marry him if he is a boring person?” Jungkook took a bite of his burger and crossed his legs.

  
“He is my soul mate and I love him that’s why.” Baekhyun grinned bright, ear-to-ear, his face ready to split in half, Jungkook took another bite to distract himself.

  
“I mean what are the odds of that? Did you know there is 15% chance of meeting your soul mate? Us being an alpha beta couple makes it rarer, still we found each other.” Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled, he was bouncing up and down excitedly.

  
“I wish you’ll find your soul mate too and live happily after.” The smile Baekhyun gave him was sincere still his gut twisted making his insides queasy, he pressed his sweaty palm against his thighs, Baekhyun’s phone rang saving him.

××××××××

Jungkook made it to the party with flowers for Baekhyun in one hand and a gift bag with a perfume for Baekhyun’s husband in the other one, the door was opened by a hyperactive Baekhyun, who exclaimed a,

“You are here.” Before engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug and ushered him inside, the distinct scent of wind and forest stood out among others making his stomach churn, Sehun was here. Baekhyun guided him towards kitchen where he announced,

“Jungkookie is here and he brought me flowers.” Making the eyes of two-occupant turn towards them. Sehun looked at Jungkook bemused with flash of recognition in his eyes, Jungkook stared back with his arms crossed and lips pressed in a thin line, two could play the game, Jungkook won’t be the one to back out.

“Good to see you Mr. Jeon. Glad that you joined us.” the voice made his eyes widen like saucers, his arms fell at his side, he knew that husky voice.

  
“Director Do, you are hyung’s husband?”

  
“The one and only.” Kyungsoo replied as Baekhyun put his hands around his neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

  
“Surprise, i was his secretory first, got reassigned to you because apparently I distract him too much.” Baekhyun said giving his husband an openmouthed kiss, Jungkook’s squirmed in his place with crimsoned cheeks, staring at floor.

  
“Get a room you two, no one is interested in your PDA.” Sehun was smirking at him, enjoying his reaction.

  
“Like you and Soojung look any better getting lovey-dovey and all.” Baekhyun jabbed at Sehun who after initial shock replied with

  
“Shut up. We look hot.” Jungkook looked at the wall behind Sehun’s head blankly.

  
“In your dreams, you looked so gross the one time I caug....”

  
“WHEN ARE THE REST OF THE GUESTS COMING?” Jungkook shouted to interrupt them, three pairs of eyes turned towards him making him flustered, his neck heated up.

  
“Oh, they will be here in 5hours, I invited you early because I want you by my side for arrangements, you are my only guest after all, rest are from Kyungsoo’s side.

Why are you standing, sit down. I will get you something to eat.” Baekhyun opened the fridge taking out a half-eaten cake.

  
“We celebrated his birthday with this cake last night. Eat as much as you want.” Baekhyun handed him a plate, a knife and fork.

  
“Why weren’t I offered anything to eat?” Sehun asked eyeing the cake, Jungkook moved the cake towards himself, looking defiantly at Sehun.

  
“Because, you are not special.” Baekhyun said unimpressed, Jungkook smiled and dug in.

  
Sehun scoffed in response, choosing not to dignify Baekhyun with a comeback, and stood up “I’ll be back with Soojung when it’s time.” And left just like that.

Jungkook tugged at the tie around his neck, Baekhyun had made him wear a suit saying the clothes he was wearing were inappropriate for the gathering, which he found difficult to breathe in with people sitting around the giant dining table chatting and laughing on things he was not a part of, Sehun and Soojung sitting right in front of him in matching clothes gathering praises from people about how perfect the couple was and they should get married soon didn’t help either. It took all his self-restraint not to sprint out of here. He looked at Baekhyun across the room busy trying to please his in laws, smiling wildly that rectangular smile of his, the nervous fidgeting of his hands gave him, he was as miserable as Jungkook was.

Jungkook had spent the day at Do household helping Baekhyun and the people hired for catering while Kyungsoo was busy preparing dinner with chefs, he had learnt a lot about Baekhyun, how he was an orphan, grew up on his own, had a mediocre degree from a mediocre college, because that was the only thing he could afford with his shitty jobs at the same time sustaining life, how he and Kyungsoo found each other at a restaurant where he worked and his friend gradually started to drifting apart or ask for favors after they mated, how his in laws still wanted him out of their son’s life because he deserved better. Baekhyun too was like Jungkook in many ways, left by many cherished by few, but he had his soul mate by his side and here was Jungkook with his mate holding another woman in his arms right in front of him.

  
Baekhyun and Kyungsoo joined them after 15 minutes and 37 seconds, Jungkook had counted, sitting next to him, Baekhyun had made Jungkook sit right to their designated seats, he held Baekhyun’s hand under the table trying to give support, or maybe trying to anchor himself he didn’t know, Baekhyun gave him a warm smile with tired eyes squeezing his hand in response, across him Sehun muttered something in Soojung ear causing her to giggle Jungkook tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s hand, Baekhyun looked at him worried and mouthed “What’s wrong kook?”

  
Lack of response made him follow Jungkook’s gaze to the couple in front smiling at each other, he shook Jungkook’s shoulder getting his attention and motioned towards food, Jungkook nodded and started to eat blankly. Guests left one by one after the dinner, Sehun and Soojung were the only one left other than him, sitting more comfortably now, Sehun’s hand was behind her on the sofa, his tie taken off, top three buttons undone, a glass of wine in other hand talking to Kyungsoo about some business matters, it caught everyone off guard when suddenly Soojung asked about Jungkook.

“I am the new HR manger.” Jungkook muttered offering a small smile.

  
“You are quite young.” Soojung was sitting with her legs pressed against each other and feet tilted towards right.

  
“Yes he is, he is just 23 years old, and he graduated from Stanford’s on top of his class.” Baekhyun exclaimed proudly, placing a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, showing him off like a parent.

  
“Plus he is single right now, do me a favor Soojung introduce him to a nice girl, will you?”

  
“Hyuuuung, stop it.” Jungkook protested softly, suddenly feeling bashful under all the attention he was getting.

  
“He is cute, girls will love him.” Soojung was smiling at him, he placed his hands together in his lap.

  
“Oh don’t fall for his façade, he is not what he is making himself look like, I wonder what happened to that sharp tongue of his?” Sehun scoffed crossing his arms.

Jungkook’s blood boiled making him see red, he was going to disfigure Oh Sehun’s gorgeous face, tear away his limbs, before he could do something he would regret later Baekhyun cut him to it,

  
“Why do you have to open your mouth and spill your stupidity all over the place, do some good and shut up next time.” Baekhyun was fuming his finger pointing towards Sehun.

  
“I will get going, it’s late.” Jungkook abruptly stood up.

  
“I’ll see you off.” Baekhyun stood immediately following him.

  
Jungkook bid him farewell. Baekhyun hugged him in response muttering I will spit in his water just you see making Jungkook smile.

  
His phone ringed after five minutes into his drive with a text from an unknown number that read,

_“You’ll be working on the new hotel project with me, you’ll be joining me in a meeting with our partners at 8am, come to my condo at 7 I will give you a head start.”  
OSH_

Jungkook hauled his phone ready to throw it outside pretending it was Oh Sehun, the sane part of his brain decided against it. Oh Sehun, the biggest jerk of the century, will one day be murdered by his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Turned out Sehun’s condo was at 101st floor of the Oh tower, Jungkook was at the front door at 7:45am instead of 7am, he had been bitter about last night and felt a little rebellious, Baekhyun had offered his Hapkido skills which he proclaimed to have a black belt in, if Sehun tried to so something funny, he was supposedly a call away. Just as Jungkook was about to ring the bell, a dressed up Sehun emerged out, clad in burgundy suit hair slicked back as usual, ready for the meeting, he merely threw a glance at Jungkook, eyes narrowed lips pressed in a thin line, before entering the elevator, the younger followed him inside. Sehun kept his gaze at front, face stoic, Jungkook could smell Sehun’s anger in the air, it made his knees buckle, the urge to please his alpha was so strong that he held onto the handle beside the mirror to physically anchor himself, to not to submit and ask for forgiveness, his chest constricted making it difficult for him to breathe. With every step towards the conference room his legs threatened to give away, he was one-step behind Sehun, hands tightly fisted at his side, to stop himself from reaching out and consoling his alpha.

“Jungkookie?” a sharp high pitched voice broke him out of his reverence, he knew that voice, heard it many time, two person were perched on the seats inside the room, both stood up after they entered equally surprised, looking at him like he was an alien, which he was given the situation.

“Hobi hyung, Uncle Namjoon?” it was not a question just an acknowledgment, Hoseok hugged him arms tightly wrapped around his side.

“What are you doing here? We thought you were touring around Seoul.” Namjoon was looking at him confused, his brows furrowed.

“I….I work here, can we talk after the meeting?” Jungkook pleaded with panicked eyes, Namjoon seemed reluctant but still gave him a node, unlike Hoseok he was aware of Jungkook’s history with the Oh’s.

Rest of the meeting went according to whatever agenda it was based on, that Jungkook was unaware of, if absence of anger in Sehun’s scent that was previously there was anything to go by, his shoulders were no longer tense, his lips turned upwards in smile, Jungkook took notes throughout of everything because he was completely blind to the situation at hand due to lack of previous orientation.

“it was nice meeting you Mr. Kim and Mr. Jung. Have a good day. And come to my office after you are done here Mr. Jeon.” Sehun smiled and shook Namjoon and Hoseok’s hands before throwing him an unreadable glance and walking out.

“Why are you working for the Oh’s?” the accusation was evident in Namjoon’s voice, his lip downturned.

“What is wrong with working for the Oh’s? Jungkook got himself a good position. We should be proud of him, but why didn’t you tell us? You caught us by surprise.” Hoseok was quick to defend him, holding his hand, smiling brightly at him, Jungkook gulped.

Namjoon sighed “Where do you live, we’ll drop by at night.” His gaze told Jungkook that it was not over yet, Jungkook better prepare his explanations. He gave them his address then followed after Sehun to 100th floor that fully belonged to him, Sehun’s secretory told him he was expected.

A monotonous “come in” was muttered when he knocked, he entered closing the door behind him, Sehun was busy with papers, he stood awkwardly in front of the table contemplating whether to sit down or not, Sehun considered him worthy of his attention after 5 minutes asking him to take a seat.

“Who am I Mr. Jeon?” the similar spicy scent of Sehun’s anger was back in the room, making him nervous.

“Oh Sehun.” He replied softly, placing his hands in his lap.

“What does that name mean to you?” Sehun stood up moving towards the window, his back facing Jungkook, arms crossed.

Mate, Alpha, Mine was what his inner omega screamed, he dug his nails in his palm, his knuckles turning white.

“That you are the CEO of Oh Corps’, my employer.” Sehun neared him, placing his hands on the armrests of the chair Jungkook was seated on, his face passive.

“It means Mr. Jeon that I am the most powerful man you know, with a flick of my finger the degree you are so proud of will no longer be useful to you, I can make you live the rest of your life on streets if I want to and no one… no one can stop me, the reason I tolerated the bullshit you and your secretory threw at me last night is because he is my cousin’s mate, I am warning you Mr. Jeon don’t push me you’ll regret it.”

Jungkook whimpered, his gaze fixed on his lap, Sehun was close…too close, his scent nestled thickly in the space around them, Jungkook would just have to tip his head a little to press his lips against Sehun’s, he dug his nails harder, drawing blood from his palms. Two fingers tilted his chin turning his face upward,  
“Have I made myself clear Mr. Jeon?” Sehun’s tone challenged him to say otherwise.

“Yes, Mr. Oh” was the only response his parched throat could muster.

“Good boy.” Sehun smirked down at him, utterly pleased, and then with a flick of Sehun’s wrist he was dismissed.

Jungkook’s heart raced throughout the day, his chest constricted, even Baekhyun’s witty remarks and snarky jokes couldn’t make anything better, the elder left him alone after sometime to deal with his inner conflicts, a part of him was humiliated and wanted to smash Sehun’s skull open, another part....the masochist part was happy that his alpha was no longer angry at him, Jungkook wanted to rip that part from himself and throw it in the Han river.

××××××××

Namjoon and Hoseok were already inside his apartment with takeout boxes for dinner, which was filled with Hoseok’s stories about his life after joining the Kim Hotels-Namjoon’s self-established business- and occasional impatient glances thrown by Namjoon at him which he tried his best to avoid by giving his full attention to Hoseok. It was after dinner, when Hoseok was busy watching T.V in lounge when Namjoon cornered him in Jungkook’s bedroom.

“Explain, and don’t try to hide anything.” Namjoon sat on the bed near his feet, looking at him with seriousness that he reserved for important business matters.  
“I don’t know what to say.” Jungkook hugged his knees to his chest.

“What do you mean by that Jeon Jungkook, you are working under Oh Sehun for god knows how long in his company and when I ask for an explanation you don’t know what to say, are you out your mind, you didn’t even consider informing us about this stunt you have pulled.” Anger took over Namjoon’s voice, he was pacing back and forth in the room, only to stop and bore a hole in Jungkook’s head with his gaze.

Tears welled up in his eyes blurring his vision, he hid his head in his legs unable to face Namjoon who was standing passively at the center of the room. He had angered people who cared about him. Why was he such a mess?

“I am sorry uncle, I…I can’t explain a..anything to you.” the lump in his throat made it difficult to speak. “I….I know wh..what I am d..doing, I a..am so s..sorry for hurting you. I didn’t….i didn’t mean it.” Room was filled with his sobs, Namjoon enveloped him in his arms, patting his back, hand curling and uncurling at his spine, soothing him, whispering it’s going to be fine and that Namjoon had got him. He cried all his frustrations in Namjoon’s arms, letting out all the tears he had kept at bay, he felt as if he was nine years old again, he couldn’t make out how long he had sobbed, only when he was emotionally stable enough Namjoon breeched the topic again.

“Oh Jungkookie! What am I going to do with you?” Namjoon’s tone was careful as if he was dealing with a child.

“Oh Sehun is a dangerous man, not the type you and I should mess with, he has connections kook, political, social, mafia you name it, he knows how to use his cards, had known ever since he took over Oh Corps’ or even before that, I can’t save you from him if something goes wrong, I am a self-made man, he is a conglomerate, my power is nothing compared to his.” He took Jungkook’s hands in his own, running soothing circles on his index finger.

“ Come back home with me, how long do you think you can hide behind scent blockers, what if he finds your true identity, realizes that his illegitimate half-brother is still alive, and considers you a threat, even though your birth form doesn’t says anything about your father’s name, you are still Oh Sejin’s son.” Namjoon was looking at him expectantly.  
“What do you mean by he’ll realize that his illegitimate half-brother is alive?”

Namjoon’s mouth opened and closed as if he was going to say something but decided against it, after a few moments he said,

“When that accident happened, Oh Seyeon- Sehun’s mother- asked to tell Sehun that you died in it, we agreed, you and Seokjin were already leaving for America with me.” Namjoon looked guilty.

“I am sorry Jungkookie, we thought it was best for everyone.” Namjoon was purposely avoiding his eyes, looking at their intertwined hands.  
“I understand uncle.” Jungkook barely whispered.  
“Give me 6 months, please uncle, this is a closure I need, this is all ask of you.”  
“What does Oh Sehun’s smell mean to your wolf?” Namjoon was looking in his eyes, holding his gaze, the silence from Jungkook was louder than words, Namjoon looked torn.  
“I will leave Hoseok here, as a representative from our side and to take care if things get messy, you’ll come back with him after 6 months.” Namjoon ruffled his hair and left leaving no room for arguments.

××××××××

He was standing outside the room he dreaded the most in Oh Tower, Sehun’s office . Last night Sehun had sent him a simple message that read.  
_“Report to my office at 9 tomorrow.” OSH_

  
Sehun’s secretory opened the door for him, urging him to go inside, Sehun was busy as usual signing papers that he shortly paused to place a heavy folder on table.

  
“It has full details on the new hotel project, I expect you to give it a good read before the meeting with board of directors at 2 in the noon, you are dismissed.” Sehun did not spare him a glance throughout the whole ordeal.  
“Okay Mr. Oh.”

××××××××

The directors were displeased with Sehun that much was evident from the snarky remarks, sour expressions and open comments they passed throughout the meeting. Apparently, the land they were going to buy for hotel was out of their hands now, the previous owner had died and the new owner his son refused to sell it for sentimental reasons, even though they had offered him double the market price. The board except Kyungsoo and another young director Jungkook recognized him as Kim Jongin, blamed Sehun and his inadequacy as a CEO for this failure.

Sehun bared an unreadable expression but his tense jaw and hardened eyes gave him away to Jungkook, he was angry and losing his patience. The meeting ended without any outburst from Sehun who signaled Jungkook to follow him back to his office.

“I’ll make arrangements for your office to be shifted here at 100tg floor, I’ll mentor you directly, this project will be a good addition to your resume.” Sehun looked as expressionless as always.

Jungkook almost wanted to ask for the reason behind this sudden kind behavior, was this his way of apologizing for yesterday, Jungkook dismissed the thought as soon as it came, Sehun and kindness for Jungkook didn’t go well in a sentence.

“Okay Mr. Oh.”

  
“You are dismissed.”

“Good day Mr. Oh.”

“Same, Mr. Jeon.”

That was awkward.

During the next three days Jungkook found himself spending his days with Sehun, Sehun involved him in each task, took him to field visits for land, Sehun called him to his office every 2 to 3 hours. Baekhyun had been ecstatic about their predicament saying they were the first one to have their office located at 100th floor, even executive directors were a floor below them. Turned out Sehun was more workaholic than Jungkook was, the lights of his office would be still on when Jungkook would leave after his overtime.  
He made Sehun coffee before leaving on the 4th day convincing himself that every decent human would do the same. He knocked the door and entered.  
“I made coffee for you Mr. Oh, I know you didn’t ask me too and I didn’t know if you needed it or not, I don’t even know your preference but I see you work late every night so I thought It would help you, you don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to, I only made it because it bugged me, I would have done the same for a stranger, not that I am trying to compliment myself, I just…”

A deep chuckle made him pause midsentence, Sehun was smiling at him, he looked so beautiful with his eyes crinkling, a little bit of canines poking out, Jungkook wanted to curl himself at his side.

“You are rambling Mr. Jeon, thank you for the gesture, and yes I perfectly understand I am not someone special to you.” Sehun teased him, still smiling.

  
“I’ll put it here and go.” Jungkook placed the coffee at Sehun’s side, avoiding his gaze, cheeks crimsoned, Sehun whispered cute loud enough that Jungkook heard him before hurrying out of the office with his heart ready to pound out of his chest.

××××××××

Sehun called him in his office the next day after everyone left to discuss the potential options for land for hotel, they discussed it for an hour but nothing seemed better or at least at par with the previous one.

“Guess I’ll have talk to the landlord personally.” Sehun sighed, tapping the now empty coffee cup, yes Jungkook had made them coffee again, which Sehun had accepted with a beautiful smile and a soft thanks which made Jungkook’s heartbeat faster than it was normal, there was no teasing today, Sehun must have been in a good mood or too tired from overwork.

“He won’t agree Mr. Oh, his reasons are purely sentimental, and you can’t buy someone’s feeling.”

“Hyung.”

“What?”

“I said you should call me hyung, I deserved to be called that more than anyone else, don’t you think Jungkookie?” Sehun was smirking at him, a teasing glint in his eyes. Jungkook heart skipped a beat.

Did he know?

“I am your boss and mentor, it only makes sense.” the response made him breathe again, which he was not aware he had stopped, and no it did not make sense but many things with Sehun did not.

“Okay Mr. Oh …… I mean hyung.” Jungkook barely whispered the last part but Sehun had heard him if the smile he gave was anything to go by causing Jungkook’s neck to heat up, his cheeks flushed.

“I’ll go to my office now.”

“Has everyone else left?” Jungkook paused from where he was gathering his files.

“Yes, it’s been a while.”

“Why don’t you get your things and join me in here, we can keep each other company.”

“I don’t want to intrude.” Jungkook’s heart skipped.

“Oh trust me you won’t be intruding, my productivity increase with other people around, you know what let’s go up to my condo, it’ll be more comfortable, what do you say?”

  
This was bad, too much Of Oh Sehun was bad for him, a part of him was alarmed, gave him a hundred ideas of how this was going to turn wrong, the other part, the part who was in love with Sehun screamed him to take the offer, to follow his mate to his home, he looked at Sehun confused, the small expectant smile on his face made Jungkook nod his head in agreement, and before he realized he was following Sehun to his penthouse.

“Make yourself at home.” Sehun said extending his hand, Jungkook looked at him with wide eyes.

“Your coat, genius.” Sehun chuckled, flush crept his cheeks as he handed over his coat and settled on couch. The condo had modern and chic interior in black, grey and white, there was a stair case behind the couch he was sitting on that led to the open hallway on 2nd floor, Jungkook could make out multiple door on both portions, it suited its owner, not too extravagant but still formidable.

Sehun joined him sitting on the opposite couch after taking off his coat and tie, a few buttons undone placing two soda cans on the table in between, Jungkook held onto the files tightly to resist the urge to reduce the distance between them. He was in his mate’s house, which smelled strongly like him, his wolf was ecstatic even though it wanted to scent the place, to make it smell like both of them.

Sehun busied himself in his work without paying attention to Jungkook, who also minded his own business; he was surprised when Sehun called him from a room, which Jungkook realized, was the kitchen, he had not noticed the former leaving.

“I ordered dinner, I hope you like Chinese.” Sehun was holding two glasses in his hands.

“Chinese is good.” Jungkook took a seat as Sehun was setting the table.

“Do you cook?” Jungkook said looking directly at Sehun.

“God… NO… I can burn water.” Sehun was smiling, as he took a seat.

“So, you are living on take outs.”

“A maid comes to cook whenever I feel like it, otherwise it’s take outs and me.” Sehun pouted, Jungkook’s heart swelled up in his chest causing his breath to hitch.

“Does Soojung ssi know how to?” Jungkook tried to appear as nonchalant as possible.

“I don’t know, we never had this kind of conservation.” Sehun replied casually, Jungkook liked the sound of it.

Rest of his stay was uneventful, both of them indulged in their work.  
“It was good to have you Jungkookie.” Sehun had told him ruffling his hair as he forbade the older goodbye after few hours.

  
“Same, hyung.” He had replied bashfully.

He slept that night with his wolf content and happier than it had ever been, dreamt of pale skin, broad shoulders and gentle hands that held his bare skin and small pink mouth, which caressed him, and took away every bit of sanity he had left. Jungkook woke up with a smile on his face and fullness in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

“Should I set the table?” Sehun said entering in the kitchen.

“Yes hyung, I am almost done.” It had been a week, since the last time Jungkook had followed Sehun back to his condominium, each day they would come up after everyone would leave. The take-outs Sehun used to order had been replaced by Jungkook cooking them dinner, when four days ago the younger had insisted that Sehun needed homemade food in his system if he wished to stay healthy and it won’t be a burden because he loved cooking.

“It smells great.” Jungkook felt a warm presence behind distracting him, Sehun was peering at the pan, a few centimeters between them, he just needed to shift his upper body a little to feel Sehun’s chest against his back, he exhaled when Sehun moved away a few seconds later to take out plates and put them neatly on the table.

“Spaghetti with meatballs.” He announced placing the dish on table, Sehun looked up at him smiling, eyes crinkled, he smiled back, the domesticity of the scene made his chest swell.

“This taste heavenly kook.” Sehun almost moaned taking a bite, he had fed his mate, his mate was pleased, and Jungkook’s wolf soared in happiness growling lowly in his chest.

“Thanks hyung.” He replied bashfully

“Do you cook for Mr. Jung?” Sehun was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“Who?”

“Jung Hoseok, since he is living with you.” Sehun took a bite again.

“How do you know that?” Sehun paused, his eyes widened for a second that Jungkook would have missed had he not been paying attention and then putting on his default face replied,

“Mr. Jung told me, we met for some business.”

“Okay, and to answer your question no I haven’t, I have been too busy with work, Hyung is asleep when I reach home, I am going to show him Seoul this weekend to make up.” He smiled at Sehun who stared in response.

“Tell me about your family Kook.” Sehun said wiping his mouth.

“There is nothing to tell. I am an orphan, my uncle and his mate –Kim Namjoon- raised me, they have a seven years old son, and Hoseok hyung is someone I have closed to an older brother, and now there is Baekhyun hyung, that’s all, that’s my family.” He smiled weakly.

“You shouldn’t go around calling people your brother no matter how close you are, he is not your blood.” Sehun’s eyes were narrowed his lips downturned.

“It doesn’t matter; he has done more for me than a biological brother ever would.” He looked back at the older whose heated gaze made him look down on his lap, a thick layer of tension surrounded them.

“I’ll do the dishes.” Sehun stood up, taking the dishes towards the sink.

Instead of staying late like usual he gathered his things and told Sehun he had some urgent business tonight who didn’t reply, his back towards Jungkook as he dried the dishes, and headed out.

What had he done to make Sehun angry? Oh Sehun didn’t have a right over Jeon Jungkook but still Jungkook had always sought for his approval, had always tried to please him, Oh Sehun made him happy, Oh Sehun made him miserable.

××××××××

It had been two days since the last time he and Sehun had that conversation, two days of him leaving office early with other employees, two days of sleepless nights, two days of his wolf pleading him to mend things with his mate, when he came across a giant flower basket that covered half his table, there was a card attached that read,

“_Good day Jungkook._” _From Sehun_, not OSH but Sehun, this was a peace offering; suddenly the card was snatched from his hand.

“Why is Oh Sehun sending you flowers?” Baekhyun was frowning.

“I don’t know.” He feigned oblivion.

“He must have poisoned these, let’s throw them away.” Baekhyun lunged at the basket  
but was stopped when a frantic Jungkook put his body between him and the basket screaming,

“No hyung, what is wrong with you?”

“What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?” Oh fucking Sehun sent these flowers, and he is a dangerous, self-obsessed man who does not give a fuck to those below him, you have no idea of the things he has done to people, do you? God knows what ulterior motive he has, he is not exclusive to Soojung, he sees women from time to time, has one night stands with people he likes, do you understand what I am trying to say?” Baekhyun was furious.

“And how do you know that?” Jungkook challenged, his wolf growled his mate was insulted.

“How do I know that? I am his cousin’s mate, and besides everyone know his wicked ways.”

“Maybe everyone knows wrong.”

“Why are you getting angry? I am just trying to look after you.” Baekhyun looked hurt.

“I am sorry hyung, I shouldn’t have shouted at you, it’s just I think we should give everyone a fair chance and not judge them according to what people say.” He held Baekhyun’s hand.

“It’s okay, we should not be fighting over that god forsaken Oh.” Baekhyun smiled at him.

“Just promise me, you will keep your guard with him.”

“I will.” He said hugging the elder. How was he supposed to tell Baekhyun that no matter what, he would always end up obeying Oh Sehun, attending to his every whim, pleasing him even if it broke him apart.

××××××××

It was much unexpected when Sehun entered his office after lunch, which of course Baekhyun brought him as usual and told him casually that they were going sightseeing. This is how he found himself sitting in Sehun’s car toying with the seat belt awkwardly, as the elder drove them.

“Did you like the flowers?” Came as a surprise, he had expected the elder to avoid the ordeal as if it never happened.

“They are beautiful.” He said looking at Sehun, which he regretted immediately, because the elder was looking at him with the most beautiful smile where his eyes turned into crescents.

It had been an hour when Sehun announced, taking off his seat belt.

“We are here.” Jungkook followed him out, and that sight that greeted him was mesmerizing, there was a wide expanse of Apple orchid in front of them extending as far as his sight, orange and red hue of autumn everywhere.

“Let’s go inside.” Sehun said smiling at him. They strolled across the orchid, the huffing wind scattered the flame colored leaves around, a hint of apple cider in the air, and amid that when Sehun turned around and grinned at him his with hair tousled, a yellow cast of autumn sun on his skin, It took all of Jungkook resolve to not take a step and close the distance between them and put his arms around Sehun and press their lips together, to hold his hand and intertwine their fingers.

“I wanted you to see this place before it gets demolished.” Sehun looked sincere.

“Instead of turning this place into a hotel, we have decided to make a spa resort, what do you think Kook?” not trusting his voice he chose to nod. A drop of water fell on his hand, followed by another and then another, and before he knew it had started raining, the car was out of their sight. In a few moments, they were drenched, his white shirt stuck to his body like second skin, he felt Sehun’s heated gaze, and when he looked up Sehun was staring at his chest where his pink nipples displayed against his soaked shirt, Sehun’s gaze shifted to his quivering lips, he heard Baekhyun saying Sehun is not exclusive to Soojung in the back of his mind, Jungkook whimpered and Sehun licked his lips, his scent shifting temporarily, but it was back to normal before Jungkook could decipher the change.

“Wear this you’ll catch a cold.” Sehun handed him his coat, which he took wordlessly and followed Sehun back to the car.

“There is a town nearby, I’ll drive us there.” The elder sounded monotonous, Jungkook nodded in response.

It had stopped raining before they reached the town, the elder bought them casual clothes from a store, Jungkook had insisted to pay but was put off with a cold glare, they were now seated in a café drinking coffee, silence heavy between them.

“I am glad you were able to buy this land, this will keep the directors off your back.” Jungkook said putting his hands around the coffee cup, warmth seeped through calming his nerves a little.

“Oh they will find something new, but yes it’s good that everything turned out alright.” Sehun scoffed, he looked younger in a hoodie and jeans, his hair on his forehead, he seemed almost gullible.

“I have noted that you are very conscious about your scent, even the rain didn’t wash off your scent blocker.”

“It’s only professional.”

“Right.” Sehun raised his brow.

“It was not my intention to offend you, I just feel exposed without a scent blocker.”

“It’s your choice, come on let’s go.” Sehun stood up throwing his cup in the dustbin.

“Would you like to buy something?” they were stopped mid track by a woman on a stall.

“No thank you.” Jungkook replied politely.

“You should buy something for your mate, he is very pretty, show him some love.”

“We are not mates.” Jungkook’s neck heated up.

“How much is this.” Sehun was holding a pendant with floral pattern, a little bit on the feminine side.

“It’s a thousand won.”

“Keep the change.” Sehun gave her a large bill.

“Why don’t you put it on him?” The woman was smiling mischievously.

“I am fine.” The younger’s call fell on deaf ears as Sehun closed the distance between them to tie the pendant around Jungkook’s neck before pulling on his collar to make it rest against his chest under the sweatshirt. He looked up at the elder through his eyelashes who stared back.

“You look beautiful together, so young and so in love.” Sehun cleared his throat as he pulled away.

“We are not a couple.” Jungkook glared at the woman, Sehun snorted making the woman laugh.

“Should I drop you to you apartment because it’s late and for some reason someone is not working overtime these days.” Sehun teased.

“I had some other business to attend to.” He tried to appear serious.

“Yeah, sure.” Sehun scoffed.

He slept that night with a smile, clutching the pendant in his hand and reminiscing the day with his eyes closed, he imagined they were actually mated and were out on a date, he liked the idea , holding the pendant close to his chest.

××××××××

The board meeting next day was filled with praises aimed at Sehun, pats on his back with wide smiles, Jungkook’s chest swelled with pride, Sehun was sporting a professional smile, not the one he would give Jungkook where his eyes crinkled in crescent moon and small canines would poke out making Jungkook’s heart beat faster than it was normal.

“Sehun is such a skilled man, he convinced the owner to sell his land, he is admirable.” Jungkook smiled at Hoseok when they were walking toward his office after the meeting.

“No Kook, that’s not what happened, He had cut off their resources and threatened them and bought the land at half the market place, he has connections everywhere, Uncle Namjoon warned me about him, told me to keep my guard up, I guess he was right, I have heard all about Oh Sehun and his twisted ways this whole week.” Hoseok frowned as he opened the door.

Baekhyun cut their conversation off, sitting in Jungkook’s chair his feet propped on the table.

“I am hungry; we missed lunch because of that god damn meeting.” Baekhyun complained.

“Nice to meet you Baekhyun ssi.” Hoseok smiled.

“Baekhyun is fine.” Baekhyun smiled back.

“You can all me Hoseok then.” They had matching grins, they would get along.

“Let’s go to the cafeteria, its Jungkookie’s treat.” Baekhyun held onto his shoulder, batting his eyelashes.

“Fine.” He sighed.

Hoseok and Baekhyun got along more than well, they had ignored Jungkook throughout the lunch talking animatedly about everything and nothing, which Jungkook did not mind, they both loved to talk and had the brightest smiles that could warm up his heart, and he found himself smiling fondly at the two. They had exchanged numbers by the end and Hoseok had invited Baekhyun to the outing he and Jungkook had planned for the weekend, of course Baekhyun being Baekhyun had agreed instantly.

××××××××

He was about to leave his office when he was pulled by an excited Sehun towards the elevator who exclaimed.

“Let’s celebrate Kook.” He could not say no to his mate and followed silently to his Condominium.

Sehun brought a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“I don’t drink hyung.”

“Come on it’s a big day, don’t be a killjoy.” Sehun settled beside him on the couch pouring them wine.

“Tell me about yourself, you are an only child I gathered.” Sehun said holding his glass swiveling the liquid inside.

“Yes, like you.” Jungkook took a gulp.

“I am not, I have an illegitimate younger brother.” Sehun was looking at him, the younger emptied his glass in one shot.

“Where is he now?” the alcohol in his system made him bolder.

“They say he is dead.” Sehun took a sip.

“What was his name?” Jungkook filled his glass.

“That’s enough information for today. Tell me, did you always wanted to join cooperate world?” Sehun placed his hand next to him.

“No, I wanted to be a Doctor.” He resisted the urge to intertwine their fingers.

“Then why didn’t you?”

“This was the only way for me to reach someone.” His glass was empty again, his mind screamed at him to leave, he was too drunk for this kind of conversation.

“They must be important to you.” Sehun placed his hand on Jungkook’s face, his thumb tracing his cheek, Sehun was close now, his breath fanning Jungkook’s lower lip.

“You have no idea.” He breathed out, Sehun’s gaze shifted to his trembling lips, and then Sehun lowered his face to smash their mouth together, his experienced lips against Jungkook’s virgin ones, he felt a jolt of electricity under his skin down to his toes, the younger fell weak in his arms as Sehun’s mouth swiped across his lower lip, he shuddered sliding his hands at Sehun’s chest and finally kissed him back hesitantly and slowly, Sehun pulled him in his lap, his knees on both sides of his legs straddling the elder, he gasped when Sehun held the edge of his sweater, taking it off, his hand gliding up his waist to his neck.

“My beautiful, beautiful Jungkookie.” Sehun murmured against his lips before pressing them together again in a hot feverish kiss, latching his hand on the flat planes of Jungkook’s stomach, Sehun pulled him close until their bodies were pressed together. He trailed open-mouthed kisses along his jaw to the side of his neck, Jungkook glided his hand against Sehun’s hard abdomen and whimpered at the fabric between them, making the older chuckle as he unbuttoned his shirt, Sehun placed Jungkook’s hand on bare his chest where his heart was, which was beating as hard as Jungkook’s. Sehun bowed his head to kiss the crook of his neck, before his hands start to rub at the place, trying to clean the scent blocker off, alarmed Jungkook held Sehun’s hand away from his neck, kissing them lightly and shaking his head with pleading eyes, Sehun sighed but gave in, diving his head to suck at his lower lip, a warm tongue poked at his mouth making him moan. Sehun took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside tracing the back of his teeth gliding with his tongue, their saliva mixing, his heart broke in a million pieces and each piece directed towards Oh Sehun. He will blame alcohol in the morning but for now, he wants to savor the taste of Sehun’s lips pressed against his, Sehun’s hands on his body burning his soul because he feels content in his mates arm, like he is whole again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have merged chapter 2-3 into chapter 2 and chapter 4-5 into chapter 3, hence the change in numbering. Everything else is same. Enjoy

“Banana milk, seriously Kook, when will you grow out of it.” Hoseok looked nothing but fond as he smiled at the younger who looked up from where he was settled with his head in Baekhyun’s lap an empty bottle of banana milk in his hand.

“He is practically a pup.” Baekhyun said pinching his cheeks and then frowned. “Are you feverish? You seem hot, should we cancel our outing?”

“No hyung, I am fine, we had this hang out planed for a week it can’t be cancelled, plus I have already changed my clothes.” No he was not fine, he was frightened, actions from last night traced his eyelids when he closed them, pricking under his skull. They had not done anything that involved taking their pants off, which he was glad for, but there were hickeys covering his upper body, large hand marks on his hipbones where Sehun had manhandled him. Sehun was still asleep when he had tip toed his way out in the morning, praying that older will have forgotten everything once he woke up. His wolf was in grief, it felt rejected because his mate had not claimed him, no mark on the neck, and no knot inside him.

“We can do indoor stuff, you know watch movies, play videogames, you hardly get any free time, don’t push yourself.” Hoseok broke his internal monologue.

“I said I am fine, just let me grab my jacket.” He straightened his body to stand and suddenly the world spinned around him making him fall on Baekhyun’s lap who held onto him, Hoseok rushed towards them, the sudden of wave of heat washed him, he wanted to take off his turtleneck but he couldn’t, the others would know.

“I am okay, just a little bit dizzy.” He said weakly.

“No you are not, you are hot and sweating buckets.” Hoseok frowned.

“Are you in heat Jungkookie?” Baekhyun said slowly.

“No it can’t be, It is not due for another 3 months.” And then it dawned him the dizziness, the fatigue he had felt since the moment he had woken up, he had blamed it on the previous night, there was slick down his pant, Baekhyun must have felt it too, he was perched on the pink haired lap.

“Something must have triggered it.” Baekhyun said, Hoseok was looking between the two confused.

“Let’s take him to his room, I had some omega friends, I know what to do.” The oldest of the three said to Hoseok who nodded dumbly in response. Hoseok carried him to his room before he rushed out to get supplies for the three days Jungkook was going to spend in his room.

“Do you want me to help you through it, I can talk to Kyungsoo, maybe he’ll agree.” Baekhyun wiped sweat off his forehead.

“Eww, no hyung.” His heat will be in full blast any second.

“I’ll let you know I am a pro, it’s your loss.” Baekhyun scoffed.

“Do you want Hoseok or is there someone particular we should call.”

“I don’t want anyone, I can take care of myself.” Omegas had heat twice a year, his last one was three months before, last night must have triggered it, he groaned in his pillow.

Hoseok arrived with water bottles, instant food, towels, fresh sheets and lube, Jungkook’s ears reddened at the sight of the last.

“Although we betas don’t get affected by the smell of omegas in heat, I’d still advice you to stay away, because he won’t feel safe with you, I’ll come around so we can check up on him, I am a mated beta so that’s different.” Baekhyun instructed Hoseok and just when they were outside the room there was a click behind them, Jungkook had locked the door.

××××××××

The anguish was over after three days, multiple times, he had given in to the urge to call Sehun, just to stop right before pressing the call button and throwing his phone away. The pain was unbearable, the need to feel Sehun inside was too much, he wanted to be mated, to be bred with Sehun’s seed, to bear his pups, their pups, he had cried Sehun’s name over and over again. The closure he was looking for was far, he was falling deeper and deeper. He had heard on more than one occasion Baekhyun and Hoseok’s voice outside his room knocking the door and calling his name, but he never had the energy to reply to them.

Baekhyun lunged at him from where he was resting on their couch, once he stepped outside his room.

“How are you feeling now?” Baekhyun’s arms were on his shoulders.

“Awful, but mostly fine.” He replied

“You worried us sick.” There was a smack on his head.

“Let him sit Baekhyun.” Hoseok supplied, his savior as always. Baekhyun seemed sheepish as he ushered him towards the couch.

“Did you sleep here hyung?” Jungkook said holding the blanket in his hand.

“Yeah, I was here the whole time, I talked it out with Kyungsoo, plus I have already sent your application to the office, so don’t worry about that.” Baekhyun stated covering the younger with blanket. Jungkook was overwhelmed.

“I’ll set the table, it’s time to eat.” Hoseok smiled at them standing.

At least he had two people with him who cared for him, he smiled back fondly.

××××××××

Sehun was scarcely in the office, paying visit at random times, no more overtimes, as things had picked up their flow and the project was going smoothly. He had come across the elder two times the next week and both times he was acknowledged by a polite smile and an inquiry of his wellbeing, the elder seemed to not remember anything about that night, which Jungkook was glad for, but his wolf obviously not.

Therefore, it came as surprise when there was a text at midnight from the number he had now memorized by heart, it read,

_“Come to my Condo at 8 in the morning.” OSH._

His head throbbed with million scenarios, making him anxious.

The door opened on its own once he ringed the bell, Sehun was sitting in a pair of shorts and a Tee in the lounge, his hair dishelved as if he had just rolled out of bed, and god Jungkook wanted.

“Good morning Hyung.” He swallowed.

“Good morning.” Sehun gestured him to take a seat. There was a cup of coffee and a file folder on the table.

“It’s my day off today but some work needs to be done, take this file with you give it a read, I’ve attached instructions at the end, ask Baekhyun to contact Director Kim, he’ll help you.” That’s when Soojung appeared from what Jungkook assumed to be Sehun’s bedroom, dressed in just a button up, Sehun’s button up that reached her mid thighs. She gave Jungkook an acknowledging smile before standing behind Sehun, holding his face in her hands, tilting it backwards towards her.

“In case you have forgotten I was promised a whole day last night Mr. CEO, It’s only 8 and you are back to work.” She sounded playful.

“In a few moments Jungkook here will leave and you my sweetheart will stay right here with me.” Each word broke his heart to pieces, making tears prick at the corner of his eyes threatening to fall. Sehun pulled Soojung down in an open-mouthed kiss, his tongue down her throat, his arm on her neck, but his eyes, those beautiful eyes were directed at Jungkook, sizing him, absorbing his reaction with a cocky glint in them. He stood up abruptly when he heard Soojung moan into the kiss, holding the file and walking out silently. Oh Sehun was a bastard who always knew how to make him miserable, to make him weak and shatter his soul until there was nothing left to heal, and Jeon Jungkook was a hopeless fool who was always seeking him.

“Why are you late Jeon Jungkook?” Baekhyun with his nagging self was sitting as usual on Jungkook’s chair.

“I overslept.” He replied trying to avoid the older’s eyes. How was he supposed to tell Baekhyun that he had spent an hour in the bathroom crying his eyes out over a mate who was with another woman at this moment, and now his head pounded but he could not take the day off because the said mate had given him stupid work to do.

“Your eyes are red and puffy.” Baekhyun asked carefully.

“I said I overslept and I want you to contact Director Kim right now.” He snapped at the older, who eyed him worriedly before holding the phone and doing what he was told.

He made his way toward the conference room at 12 as Director Kim had asked him, he had taken the time to study the file, and Baekhyun had stayed in his own office. Director Kim asked him to take a seat to his right. Jungkook observed the man, he was handsome, too handsome, he was tall only a few centimeters less than Sehun, but unlike later’s pale skin and thin lips, he had bronze tone and plush lips, which were currently grinning as his hand flashed across Jungkook’s face snapping him out of his reverie.

“I have been calling your name for a while now.” He teased.

“I am sorry Mr. Kim, I must have dozed off.” Jungkook’s neck heated.

“It’s okay, a lot of people are mesmerized by this.” He gestured towards his face winking.

“I swear it’s not like that Mr. Kim, I was just thinking about….” He was tongue-tied.

“Thinking about what?” He was amused.

“About Baekhyun hyung - my secretory – I misbehaved today, now I feel apologetic.”

“You are a peculiar one, and call me Jongin, Mr. Kim makes me feel old.” The older was smiling at him, a faint dimple on the side of his cheek.

“But you are older than I am.”

“Call me Hyung then.” He made Jungkook feel at ease like Baekhyun and Hoseok.

“Okay, it’s time for lunch break, can I leave, Baekhyun hyung doesn’t like to wait.” Jungkook stated.

“I am hosting a party at a club, you are invited, bring anyone you want to, your Baekhyun hyung will be there too.”

“I’ll think about it, Thanks hyung, Good day.”

He apologized to Baekhyun by latching himself onto him like a koala and offering to buy lunch, which the older took up after some contemplation only because he loved Jungkook and nothing else.

“How was the meeting with Jongin?” Baekhyun inquired latter when they were settled in the younger’s office.

“It was fine, and oh he invited me to his party.”

“You have to come Jungkookie, Jongin’s parties are the best, there will be music and dance and alcohol and you can also get laid, I’ll hook you up with someone.” Baekhyun straightened up from his seat.

“All the more reason to miss.” The younger groaned.

“Look Kook, I know that you are going through things, have known for a while. I won’t ask you about it because I want you to tell me when you want to, but seeing you miserable and sad make me feel helpless, I want you to enjoy life like any other person of your age would.” He was careful with his words as if he was dealing with a toddler.

“I’ll come hyung, I’ll also bring Hoseok hyung” He replied making the older squeal in delight.

××××××××

Baekhyun slapped his hands away, when he tried to button his shirt for umpteenth time, causing Hoseok to laugh at them. They were inside the club now and music was already hurting his ears. Baekhyun had showed up at his doorstep in the afternoon with a nonchalant Kyungsoo in tow. He had scowled at him and muttered, “I told you Soo he has the fashion sense of a donkey.” Jungkook wanted to tell him that he was wrong because donkeys did not wear flannel shirts but he was man handled inside his room before he could share his opinion. He was forced into a red silk shirt and a pair of skinniest leather pants. His shirt was tucked in the pants with two bottom buttons done, rest of his chest was open to display, his hair slicked off his face and kohl in his eyes, and as if this was not enough, there was a choker on his neck. He made a dash towards bathroom once he looked in mirror, but Baekhyun had latched on to him like a leech, dragging him towards the door, he had realized two things today, one Baekhyun’s claims about black belt in Hapkido are true, two he is not letting the older dress him up ever again. In the end, he gave in to the older because he was still apologetic about the morning.

The four of them were now seated at a table near the bar, he felt people ogling him, and he shifted to sit behind Hoseok. Who left for the dance floor asking him to join which he refused, Jungkook had planned to spend the night seated somewhat away from prying eyes or maybe hiding in the bathroom. People came to ask for a dance or a drink and every time he dismissed someone Baekhyun would scowl at him displeased. It was sometimes later when that scent hit him making his head turn towards the direction, from where Sehun and Soojung had entered, looking beautiful together, he emptied his glass. He drank as they greeted people and made their way towards a table, he drank when Sehun’s hand rubbed against her thigh, he drank when Sehun tucked her hair behind her ear, he drank when she pressed a kiss at the corner of Sehun’s mouth. Suddenly the glass was snatched away from him by a worried Baekhyun, who told him he had enough.

“But I am not even drunk hyung.” He pouted.

“Yes you are.” The older sighed

“I feel like dancing.” He announced standing up.

“Stay in front of my eyes.” Baekhyun held his arm.

“But-I-want-to-have-some-fun” he sangsonged making the older frown.

He yanked his arm, and moved towards the dance floor ignoring the “be careful” from Baekhyun behind him.

His arm was held again by someone making his steps come to a halt, he turned around with an angry scowl which turned to a grin once he saw the intruder.

“Jonginnie hyung.” He squealed

“You are drunk.” Jongin made a statement.

“Am not.” He pouted making Jongin laugh.

“Where are you going?”

“To the dance floor, to have some fun.” He whispered in the taller’s ear as if this was a secret.

“I’ll join you.” Jongin’s fingers slid from his arm to his hand.

“Our discussion has not ended yet, I need you back Jongin.” Sehun stood up to stand next to them.

“Can’t we do this boring stuff later?” Jongin made a face, causing Jungkook to giggle in his hand.

“No.”

“I’ll join you later.” Jongin mouthed to the younger, letting go of his hand.

Many people surrounded him once he made it to the dance floor, there were bodies all around him, moving to the beat, touching him everywhere, a hand on his hip, a chest against his back, an arm around his shoulder. Then there was a familiar presence at his back, growling at people to move away, narrowed eyes directed towards everyone challenging them, the scent of forest and wind heavy in the air making people cower, strong hands held his hip, and a mouth grazed his ear to mark the territory. Jungkook relaxed into the sturdy chest pressed behind, the fingers around his hip tightened swaying them to the rhythm. He felt the bass hum in his bones and puffs of Sehun’s breath in his neck as he reached back to curl his hand around Sehun’s neck. Sehun’s hand came to splay across his bare chest to keep him there, the other clasped their fingers together at his waist. Although it had not been a battle, Jungkook felt like he would have surrendered anyway, to the pair of hips that were grinding against him.

“Come with me.” Sehun muttered in his ear before dragging him towards a room at the back of the club, locking the door as they entered. Sehun grabbed at the back of his neck before slamming their lips together, coaxing them apart with a tongue, and he felts weak in the elder’s arm gasping as his tongue was devoured, his shirt was taken off in as single motion, eager hands explored his chest from his waist to his arms and down to his hands. He was gently lowered to the mattress, before Sehun took off his shirt, and took a place in between his legs making the younger spread them apart, a low growl of “you are mine puppy, don’t let anyone else touch you.” Was muttered against his lips before Sehun traced his jaw with his lips making him whimper, his hand caressed the soft planes of younger’s stomach. It was then when Jungkook found focus again, Sehun and Soojung together flashed in front of his eyes and he pushed the older away, catching him off guard and moving towards the door, he was caught midway as strong arms encircled him, he thrashed in Sehun’s hold, throwing fists at him, slapping him away, yelling to let go that he was always unfair to Jungkook, screaming in his face that he hated him and he was a horrible person. The older only held him as he wailed and hit him, muttering apologizes in his hair, whispering pleadings in his ears and rubbing a hand on his back to calm him down. Jungkook ended up crying himself to sleep in Sehun’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics show their backstory, which pretty much makes up the whole chapter. Enjoy

Sunlight creaked through the blinds falling directly on his face, his temples throbbed with an intense headache making him groan, he muffled his face on the pillow, which was hard and moving up and down in a steady thrum. Jungkook ‘s head jerked to see Sehun’s serene face, his eyes closed as he slept, his hands on both sides of the younger’s bare waist as he lay on top of older. Last night flashed across his eyes, making him jolt upright to his feet, the sudden movement woke Sehun up as he opened his eyes to stare dumbly at him, only to sit straight when the realization dawned at him. They dressed up silently, Jungkook left the room first, he had more than thirty missed calls from Baekhyun and Hoseok, He manages to fuck up again and again, great.

Hoseok was sitting on the couch when he made it to their apartment, disappointment and worry clear on his face, heavy shadows under his eyes, he was probably up all night, Jungkook’s throat lumped. He made his way towards Hoseok.

“Go rest, we’ll talk later.” Hoseok dismissed him moving towards his room making the younger frown. He was not ready to face people yet. He hugged his knees to chest as he sat on his bed, he had foolishly hopped for a moment that Sehun would have had a change of heart, that Sehun would admit that he too wanted Jungkook, that their feelings were mutual, and maybe Sehun will apologize for realizing their bond late and kiss him and mark his neck. Tears flowed from his eyes, he did not remember when he stopped crying and fell asleep.

He woke up to voices outside, Baekhyun was here. The pink haired as compared to Hoseok was more vocal about his displeasure demanding an explanation when Jungkook made an appearance half an hour later, but had stopped when he saw the miserable look on Jungkook’s face, his eyes glassy and lips quivering. He had at once hugged the younger muttering soothing words.

“Where were you Kook? You worried us sick. I know that you are old enough to take care of yourself, but you are new here and were so drunk.” Hoseok broke the silence. So, they didn’t know, Jungkook had thought that the sight of him and Sehun had disappointed them, but they were just worried about his sudden disappearance and he suddenly felt light. He decided to tell them everything, they deserved to know.

“There are things about me that I haven’t told anyone, I think it’s time for you to know.” They did not appear surprised by his revelation, they suspected much. There was a hand on his shoulder and Hoseok smiled encouragingly at him.

_Jungkook had lived with his mother when he was a child, he was happy most of the times, the times he did not remember that he had no father only a mother. Which was most of the time, but his eyes would dart to other kids in his school when they talked about their fathers, or when their fathers would come to take them home, and Jungkook would still be sitting in the ground on the swing whenever his mother was late, which she always was, but Jungkook didn’t mind he was young but he knew his mother worked hard to provide for him. One time he had asked his mother “Why don’t we live with my Dad?”, she gaped at him first but smiled afterwards which didn’t reach her eyes like it usually did,_

_“Because I love you so much and don’t want to share you with anyone.” She had hugged him tight and he had believed that._

_He was six years old when one day his mother didn’t come to fetch him home, he waited and waited on the swing for her, it had been three hours when someone entered the grounds, but it was not his mother but a police officer, who had asked him if he was Jeon Jungkook and he had nodded his head. The officer had asked to come with him, but Jungkook refused because his mother had told him not to follow strangers. The officer had told him then that his mother was sick and was in a hospital so he had come to fetch him to her, his heart had hammered against his chest when he had seen his mothers with bandages covering her body and tubes attached to her arms. He had sobbed uncontrollably and had asked to be taken inside the room as a nurse held onto him and shushed him that she was fine, asking him to pray for her. He had stayed that week in hospital in nursery, he was allowed inside his mother’s room for two hours daily, he would sit close holding her hand, asking her to wake up because he missed her, sometimes he would sing to her as she used to sing to him. It was at the end of the week when they told him his mother was up, he rushed to her and cried with his head on her arm and his mother murmured soothing words in his ear. _

_“You are going to live with your father now, are you happy?” she smiled weakly as she cleaned his nose._

_“Really.” He looked up at her with wide expectant eyes, she only nodded at him still smiling, he made happy noise in the back of his throat as he grinned up at her. He was finally going to have a complete family, his father, mother and him were going to live happily ever after like everyone else. He slept with his mother on hospital bed that day. The voice of a man woke him up but he was too tired to open his eyes, his mother shushed the man to speak lower._

_“His father would have accepted him when he was born if only he were an alpha, he probably thinks an illegitimate omega son is a nuisance.” His mother sounded sad. Jungkook wanted to ask her what illegitimate meant, and what was wrong being an omega, his mother was an omega and he liked her, he was an omega and people told him he was cute, his teacher was an omega and she was kind. Something in his mind told him he should not be eavesdropping this conversation so he kept his mouth and eyes shut._

_“Take care of him, please Seokjin.” _

_“Don’t worry,.” The man named Seokjin replied. _

_His mother encouraged him to go home with a man who looked more like a boy, his mother had said she would follow their suit when she recovers, Jungkook needed to go to school. He had refused but she he had pleaded him to do it for her, besides he could come visit again whenever he wanted. On the ride back home in a shiny car, he had asked the man, quietly if he was his father and the man had chuckled,_

_“No, I am too young, I am your uncle, I am too young for that too, my name is Seokjin and I am seventeen years old.” He was a boy after all. Jungkook had told Seokjin his name and age making the older chuckle again before he told him that he knew. The car stopped in front of a very big house, like the ones Jungkook read about in his storybooks, Seokjin told him it was his home now, his mother would be very happy to see their new home. Seokjin tended to his needs, woke him up for school, fed him, helped him with his homework, he was transferred to a new school, bigger than the last one, and a man picked him up and dropped him off in a shiny car always on time. Jungkook missed his mother, Seokjin would always say she will be here soon whenever he asked him. It was his fourth day in the new house when Seokjin dressed him up in a new black suit like the one he was wearing and told him they were going to meet his mother. _

_Jungkook rushed inside the place when the car stopped, only to come across his mother laying inside a casket, there were a handful of people around, he held his mother’s cold hand, his mother’s hands were always warm, he rubbed at them but it didn’t help at all, he asked Seokjin to give his mother a blanket and got no response. His mother kept on sleeping no matter how much he begged her to wake up. He cried at the top of his lungs when some men carried his mother away, telling them to stop because his mother was sleeping and they should not disturb her. Seokjin hurriedly gathered him in his arms with tears down his face, and Jungkook realized that his mother was not sleeping she was dead, she too had left Jungkook. He cried for days, refusing to eat, Seokjin had been at his side consoling him any chance he got. He had refused again to eat when Seokjin entered his still clad in his high school uniform, declaring he too won’t eat if Jungkook didn’t, he had stood stubborn for 2 hours until he gave up making Seokjin smile. That night when he laid down to sleep, Seokjin told him he too like Jungkook had no parents, they had died five years ago, he had been living in Oh mansion ever since, he told Jungkook that he was not alone anymore because he had Seokjin at his side._

_Life carried on like usual for two years, Seokjin was everything to him, his mother, his father, and his older brother. He had once asked Seokjin about his father, the older had appeared uncomfortable as he had told him that he was abroad and had a family of his own, a wife and a son, an alpha son, Jungkook didn’t care about his father and his alpha son, he only cared about Seokjin who was an omega like him. _

_His summer vacations were starting tomorrow and he was excited, summer vacation meant no homework, and 24 hours with Seokjin, he was running happily towards the main door that lead to the hallway when a strong scent wafted his nose, the scent of wind and forest, his knees weakened making him confused, he never had such strong reactions to anyone’s scent, he felt an urge to follow the scent to its source and ran towards the lounge. There stood a boy a head taller than him typing idly on his phone and Jungkook’s wolf screamed Mate, Alpha, Mine._

_He lunged at the boy without thinking and whispered an alpha in his ear, he fell to the ground on his back, the boy had shoved him away, his mate had pushed him away, tears welled up in his eyes, the boy only looked at him with disgusted expression making him tremble. _

_“What happened here?” A women dressed in a suit emerged behind the boy, she looked like him, she must be the boy’s mother. Her eyes were narrowed at Jungkook._

_“This is Jungkook, he must have been surprised to see you, Jungkook she is….” Seokjin had come suddenly holding his hand to make him to stand._

_“I am no one to you boy, and this goes for my son and my husband. You are just a free loader living in our house.” She snapped at Jungkook making him hide behind Seokjin’ leg._

_“How have you been Seokjin? How is college? Any significant other we should know about?” she smiled at Seokjin hugging him. Jungkook separated himself to stand with the unknown boy who groaned and moved away, fresh tears appeared in his eyes._

_“I am fine and single at this moment.” Seokjin smiled but it did not raise his eyes. “I’ll escort Jungkook to his room.” He said holding his hands. _

_“Come quick, we have a lot to catch up on.” The woman eyed their joined hands._

_Seokjin left him in his room instructing not to come out. He was served dinner in his room that night. Seokjin arrived later to join him on his bed._

_“Who are they?” he questioned positioning his head on Seokjin’s arm. _

_“Your father is back due to some business related matter, they will be living here from now on.”_

_“Will he meet me?” Jungkook asked with hopeful eyes. Seokjin was silent, caressing his hair, it gave Jungkook the answer, he maybe a child but he had always been observant,_

_“Why does he dislike me Uncle?” He asked in a small voice. _

_“Kook you don’t have to worry yourself about him, your father doesn’t deserve you, you have me don’t you, that’s all what matter.” He kissed the younger’s head._

_“Is the woman his wife?”_

_“Yes and the boy is his son.”_

_“No the boy is my mate.” He said nonchalantly, Seokjin shot up to sit, making the younger face him._

_“What did you say?” his eyes were comically wide._

_“I said the boy is my mate.”_

_“Who said that? Do you even know what a mate is?” Seokjin mouth was hanging open._

_“No, but my wolf says so.”_

_“Promise me not to talk about it with anyone, he is not your mate Jungkook, your wolf is confused, don’t go near any of them, do you hear me?” Seokjin held onto his arms in a death grip making the younger whimper. _

_“I won’t tell anyone.” Seokjin hugged him instantly, telling him again not to go near the Oh’s. His father was an Oh, Sehun was an Oh, Jungkook was a Jeon._

_Jungkook was served food in his room now, he had not seen his father, Seokjin would eat with him sometimes, other times he ate with the Oh’s. His days were spent restless, he yearned to go outside and play in the gardens, the scent of wind and forest was around sometimes making him more anxious. He was arranging spare pillows and blankets and his stuffed toys on his bed when Seokjin came inside his room._

_“What are you doing Kook?”_

_“I don’t know, my wolf wants me too.” He shrugged excluding the part where his wolf had wanted to rest there with Sehun._

_“You must be bored out of your mind.” Seokjin was making his way towards him to sit on the bed._

_“YOU CAN’T SIT HERE.” Jungkook said hurriedly putting his hands where the older was about to sit. Seokjin looked horrified._

_“Are you making a nest Jungkookie?” He asked carefully._

_“I said I don’t know.” He snapped._

_“Who can sit here?”_

_“Me.”_

_“And?”_

_“Sehun.” He replied weakly. Seokjin started to pace around the room, his brows furrowed and hands clutched in fists. Jungkook knew he had done something bad, he sat with his head hung low. Seokjin settled on the floor near Jungkook’s leg as they dangled and took his hand._

_“Kookie this is something omegas do for their alphas, you can only recognize your mate when you have come of age, Sehun is not your mate, he is your brother, please don’t do this, I am begging you.” Jungkook nodded._

_“Let’s put everything back, shall we?” Jungkook held onto the older’s hands tightly shaking his head as tears fell down his eyes._

_“We will do it later.” Seokjin sighed giving in._

_He sneaked out of his room two days later, he followed his nose to Sehun’s room and sat outside, he was scared of Sehun’s mother and Sehun._

_“How long do you plan to sit outside my room like a creep.” The older was standing in front of him in his door, hands on his hips. Jungkook ducked his head sheepishly, then he gathered all the courage he had,_

_“Will you come to my room with me?” His heart was beating fast._

_“Why would I?” Sehun raised an eyebrow,_

_“To lay on my bed.” He replied softly, eyes casted down._

_“Are you mental? Go away or should I call someone on you, weirdo.” Sehun slammed the door on his face, he ran as fast his little legs could carry him, to lay face down on his bed and cry his heart out, he just wanted Oh Sehun to like him, he didn’t even care about his father, he just wanted Sehun. _

_“I can smell you, come out.” Sehun turned around with his arms crossed, Jungkook giggled from where he was hiding. He had been following the older throughout the day, he thought he was being discreet but Sehun had caught him._

_“Do whatever you want, like I care, you are a pest anyway.” Sehun said haughtily turning on his heels to walk away, Jungkook slid down to his knees, he had never felt this miserable ever since his mother died. Why did Oh Sehun hate him so much? He had never done anything bad to him, he just wanted to play._

_Summer vacation ended, Sehun joined the same school, but rode in a different car, Seokjin had asked him to act like he didn’t know The older boy in school. Sehun had become popular in school, he had many friends now, he still did not like Jungkook, and the younger too had stopped pestering him. One day Seokjin woke him up with a lot of enthusiasm, screaming happy birthday and hugging the day lights out of him, it was his birthday today, he had forgotten again. Given his shy nature, he did not have any friend, he talked to a few children but that was it, also Seokjin had forbidden him from telling anyone about his relationship with the Oh’s, making friends meant questions Jungkook couldn’t answer. Seokjin took him out to celebrate his birthday, bought him gifts, he had made arrangements in a restaurant with decoration and all, Seokjin excitedly told him to make a wish before blowing the candles, he prayed for Oh Sehun to love him back._

_“Fine, he can play with us.” Sehun sighed, was his prayer answered so soon? Sehun’s friends were over, they were playing basketball in the yard, when Jungkook had accidently passed by because he felt like taking a walk in the yard because the view was nice, one of Sehun’s friend had spotted him and called him over, he had asked who he was and had pinched his cheek lightly, Jungkook kept silent as Sehun said he lives around here with a hand gesture that said it was not important. His friend had further asked Jungkook to play with them because he was cute, Sehun had argued that they were big boys and Jungkook was a little child, his friend argued back and Sehun eventually gave in, now that Jungkook thinks back that friend was Kim Jongin. _

_“Let’s play hide and seek, he can’t play basketball he is short.” Sehun said nonchalantly making his friends groan, Kim Jongin nodded enthusiastically willing to play. _

_“You know how to play hide and seek, right? I’ll seek, go hide somewhere and don’t come out.” Sehun sounded annoyed. _

_Jungkook hid behind the tree on the far end of the yard and waited for Sehun to find him, it had started to darken, he was now sitting down with his legs crossed, a drop of water fell on his head and it started raining. He thought of moving inside the house, but Sehun had told him not to come out, had Sehun forgotten about him? No, he could not have, he will wait for the older to come seek him. He was fully drenched by the time Sehun came running with an umbrella._

_“You finally found me.” He looked up at the older as his little body shivered._

_“You idiot, why didn’t you come inside, it has been hours, uncle Seokjin was ready to file a report.” Sehun pulled him on his feet to stand under the umbrella with him._

_“You told me to not come out, how could I.” He whimpered._

_“What if I tell you to jump in a well, will you do it?” Sehun snapped._

_“I don’t know, I am sorry.”_

_“Why are you apologizing to me?” Sehun frowned._

_“Because you are angry and my wolf doesn’t like it when you are angry at me, it says that you are my mate and I should make you happy.”_

_“I am not angry at you, let’s go inside before you catch a cold, besides you are confused.”_

_Seokjin had rushed towards him once he was inside, turning him around to look for any kind of injuries before taking him to his room to change his clothes and tuck him in his bed, he had kept silent to all of Seokjin’s questions. It was late in night when Sehun snuck inside his room and touched his forehead,_

_“You are feverish I will go and call uncle Seokjin.” He reached and held onto the older’s hand shaking his head, he didn’t want to trouble Seokjin more than he already had._

_“I’ll get some medicine for you, wait here.” Sehun was gone without waiting for his reply and brought him medicine._

_“Is there anything else you need me to do for you?” For once, he was not scowling at the younger._

_“Will you lay with me?” To his surprise the older just rolled his eyes before joining him, his mate was in his nest with him, his wolf roared in joy, Jungkook grinned happily._

_“Do you know what a mate is?” same question as Seokjin, Jungkook will make sure to read a book about mates in the library._

_“No, but I know that you are my mate, my wolf says so.” Jungkook scowled._

_“I am not you mate, I’ll take a pretty girl with long hair as my mate, besides I am not into this whole soul mate thing.” Sehun was staring at the ceiling._

_“My hair grow really fast, I can have long hair and Uncle Seokjin says I am pretty.” He frowned looking at the older. _

_“No, it doesn’t work like that, no matter how much my mother hates it you are my half-brother, we can’ be mates, Go to sleep, It’s the fever talking.” Sehun chuckled looking at him. He was drifting into sleep when Sehun murmured a small apology as his hand caressed the younger’s hair, Jungkook slept with a content heart._

_Things with Sehun took an upturn after that day, the older no longer scowled when Jungkook followed him around, he accepted all the presents he made him, he would let Jungkook sit in his room to do homework and help him, he had laid with Jungkook three more times in his nest, the older still acted like a stranger in school and around his mother and Seokjin but Jungkook didn’t care, he was the happiest little wolf ever. It had been over a month, when Seokjin told him that Sehun was getting engaged to Jung Soojung, Jungkook knew Soojung she was in Sehun’s class, she was pretty with long hair just like Sehun had told him. Jungkook had ran towards Sehun’s room when Seokjin left, rushed into his arm, he had begged him not to get engaged with Soojung, that his wolf was hurting, Sehun had told him that it would be fine, that he would like _ _Soojung, she was a good person. Jungkook didn’t care if Soojung was a good person or not he just wanted Sehun for himself._

_ Jungkook still remembers the day of the accident like yesterday, Seokjin had picked Sehun and him from school. He had found his soul mate a week ago, Seokjin’s soul mate lived in America and was here to visit his grandparents, they had met in mall, Seokjin was so excited he was bouncing a little in his seat, Jungkook laughed at him. They were in a café waiting for food, when Seokjin retrieved a velvet box from his pocket._

_“These are the engagement rings, your mother asked me to pick them up, I though you boys might want to see.” Seokjin opened the box to reveal to beautiful platinum bands. Jungkook immediately snatched the box form his hand throwing it away and running outside, making the other two shock with his outburst. He was in the middle of road oblivious to his surrounding when a car made its way towards him, suddenly he was pushed aside and the car hit Sehun making him fall over its roof and then on the road, there was a pool of blood around him, Jungkook crawled towards the older to hold his unconscious body in his lap and cried. He doesn’t remember when Seokjin rushed towards them or when the ambulance came and took them to hospital, he doesn’t remember hateful words of Sehun’s mother or the first time he came across his father who didn’t spare him a glance, he just remembers crying and crying until his tears had dried sitting in Seokjin’s lap. He had refused to go home and Sehun’s mother had slapped him across his face, leaving a red mark before she had bursted into sobs in her husband’s arms. Seokjin had taken him home eventually, he had went to Sehun’s room which smelled like the older, he prayed for older as he sobbed his heart out. Seokjin was with him most of the time, other time he would be in hospital._

_Seokjin had told him after a week that Sehun had woken up and was well though it will take some time to recover, he had cried tears of happiness. Seokjin gathered him in his arms as he told him that they were leaving for America with Seokjin’s soul mate, there was nothing left for Jungkook here. Jungkook did not protest back, he believed when Seokjin said it was best for everyone. Why did the people he cared about ended up away from him, his mother had left him and now Sehun too. _

_He left with Seokjin and Namjoon, they never talked about Sehun or the Oh’s. It was a year later when Seokjin sat him down and gave him the talk on mates for the first and last time, telling him that Sehun was not his mate and everything that happened in Korea was past them , now they had new lives to live. _

_He told them about his live in America, the reason he chose Business management, the reason he was back. He told them everything between Sehun and him that had happened since then, about the pendant, the late nights in the penthouse, the actions that triggered his heat, the events from last night._

“You can hate me all you want, I know I am abomination.” He told the two with his eyes glassy and lips trembling but the two had hugged him encaging him their arms.

“I had always known there was a Sehun in your life, I figured it was this Sehun.” Hoseok said making Jungkook’s eyes wide. “I saw pages full of his name inside your notebook once.” Jungkook’s neck heated up.

“He let you inside his condo?” Baekhyun questioned, he nodded in response.

“I haven’t been inside, Kyungsoo hadn’t been inside either, Soojung like two or three times, he keeps his home private, the fact he let you in means something. I don’t want to give you false hope or anything but when you were in heat last time, Sehun too had his rut, which was totally out of cycle.” He didn’t know what to make of Baekhyun’s word.

“We’ll figure something out.” Hoseok ruffled his hair.

××××××××

Sehun called him in his office a week later, he was sitting on the sofa and asked him to take a seat.

“I’ll get straight to the point Kook, You are important to me, you are a good friend, and I don’t want lose you over a drunk mistake.” His words broke his heart, which Jungkook didn’t believe had the tendency given how many time this man had broken it, each time the pain was raw.

“Sure.” He tried to appear nonchalant, tightening his hands in fists to anchor his self.

“I am glad.” Sehun appeared relieved as he smiled at him.

“I have some work to do, I’ll leave.”

“I’ll see you out.” Sehun was still smiling as he opened the door for him, a woman was standing in front of them outside, dressed elegantly, not any woman, it was Sehun’s mother Jungkook realized. He left as she entered and Sehun closed the door, the younger lingered outside.

“Who was the boy?” Seyeon asked.

“Kyungsoo hyung sent him for some business, he works under him, a Kim I don’t remember his full name, anyways why are you here?” Sehun replied casually, Sehun’s voice became faint by the end of the sentence, they had moved away from the door. Why did Sehun hide his identity…..Did he know? Did he know who Jungkook was? But that was impossible, they had told him he was dead, and why would he lie to his mother for Jungkook?


	7. Chapter 7

Jungkook spent his days avoiding Sehun, from disappearing at the sight of older to subtly dismissing his invitations to hang out, he had let his feelings control him for more than a month, he was here for a closure and being buddies with Oh Sehun made his life more miserable.

He was staring at the proposal file for last half an hour, reading the same word over and over again. In the past his yearning for a certain alpha was bearable given his absence in Jungkook’s life, now that Sehun was a few steps away he felt suffocated. The urge to reach out and hold the older’s hand, to caress his hair and feel his scalp, to trace his face with his fingers, to feel his body pressed against him whenever they came across each other was driving him insane, his wolf clawing angrily at his chest because he had been ignoring their mate, was not helping either, Jungkook scrubbed his face harshly. 

“What’s bothering you?” Baekhyun asked, he was lying on his stomach on the sofa with his upper body craned at the younger reading a gossip magazine, “You have been sighing for half an hour.” 

“Nothing, I am just hungry and for god sake sit properly hyung.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him before begrudgingly straightening himself.

There was a knock and the door opened revealing Kim Jongin with his dazzling smile “Am I interrupting something?”

“No hyung, please have a seat.” Jungkook replied frantically.

“I came to see Sehun for some business and thought to drop by, anyways it’s lunch break how about we grab food outside.” Jongin was still smiling but he looked hesitant like he suspected that Jungkook will refuse. 

“Sure, Jungkookie is all yours, take him anywhere you want.” Baekhyun winked at him with his both hands signing a thumbs up at Jungkook from where he was settled behind Jongin. 

He accompaimed Jongin to the restaurant across the road, the older paid for their food insisting he was the one who had asked Jungkook out, and then laughing nervously and clearing out that he meant asking out to eat, Jungkook smiled in return assuring him that it was fine. 

“There is this new movie i have been wanting to watch, I have no one else to ask, say we watch it together at a cinema or something, what do you think?” Jongin smiled nervously at him.

“I would love to.” He liked the way Jongin laughed, it was high pitched and peculiar but it made the older more endearing.

xxxxxxxx

The movie date with Jongin went great, Jongin had chosen a marvel movie much to Jungkook’s delight, they had dinner in a restaurant afterwards, they shared many similar interests which got the conversation flowing. After the dinner they had strolled across the Han river, and Jongin had held his hand saying it was cold, Jungkook had nodded his head saying it indeed was and intertwined their fingers together. The kiss on his cheek was un expected but not unwelcomed when Jongin dropped him off. Sehun had texted him earlier that day asking if he was free, Jungkook had replied with a “Sorry, I have plans.” Sehun was dangerous, Jongin was safe.

There was a bouquet of red roses in his office next day, a card was next to it,

“ Thank you for the beautiful evening yesterday.” Jongin 

He grinned inhaling the flowers, Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making him roll his eyes. Baekhyun and Hoseok had not mentioned anything about his past after that day and he was grateful. 

xxxxxxxx

There was a latte on his desk the next day 

and a card underneath a flower wishing good day from Jongin. He had taken first sip when his mobile dinged with an incoming text, 

“What are you doing today?” It was from Sehun. He replied with a I am busy an hour later. Jongin sent him flowers everyday for the next whole week making his insides giddy. It was at the end of the week when he received two text messages, one from Sehun asking If he was available, the other from Jongin asking him out on a dinner in a fancy restaurant, he immediately said yes to Jongin and replied the usual I am busy to Sehun after two hours. Jongin looked handsome in his black suit when he picked him up his dazzling smile on his face like always. It went like their previous date, comfortable and safe, the only thing different was the quick kiss Jongin pressed against his lips when he dropped him off, there were no fireworks exploding inside his head like when Sehun had kissed him, no electricity jolting through his body like when Sehun had sucked his lower lip, it was plain, but he smiled at Jongin nonetheless.

Once inside his room he opened the drawer to retrieve the pendant Sehun had bought him and wore it around his neck, it felt heavy against his chest, making it difficult to breathe, he took it off and threw it in a corner and curled himself on the bed, sleep didn’t come to him.

xxxxxxxxx

Jongin showed up in his office at lunch time his usual smile was absent.

“You are a very good person Jungkook, I absolutely loved the time we spent together.” 

“There is a but, right.” Jungkook swallowed. 

“Yes, I have to leave, there is project in a China and I am needed there, It may take more than three months, I was informed last night after I dropped you off. I talked to Sehun about it but he says it’s necessary that I go, Kyungsoo hyung is busy and I am the only one he trusts other than him, I am sorry.” Jongin’s eyes were downcasted. 

“It’s okay, maybe we were not meant to be, Thank you for the beautiful time you gave me.” Jungkook gave a small comforting smile.

“I wish you all the happiness in this world, You deserve it.” Jongin kissed his forehead. Only if Jongin knew that Jungkook was cursed since the moment he first met Oh Sehun, there was no happiness for him out there only grief and misery. 

xxxxxxxxx

He was in his office eating lunch with Baekhyun as usual when his phone ringed, a call from Taehyung.

“Hyung, I am at airport, come pick me up.”

“What are you talking about? Are you trying to prank me Tae?” He scowled and Baekhyun gestured him a what.

“I swear, I am not, hurry up, I am alone, what if something bad happens to me?” Contrary to what he said, Taehyung sounded excited.

“I am coming, don’t you dare move an inch.” He stood grabbing his coat and mouthing emergency at Baekhyun. 

True to his words Taehyung was at the airport holding the handle of his luggage and waving cheerfully at him. There was a muffler around his neck and a beanie on his head

“Call papa quickly, tell him I have landed safely.” 

“He doesn’t know?”

“Of course he doesn’t, he wouldn’t have allowed me if he did.” Taehyung chirped. “I promise I am not skipping school it’s winter vacation and I wanted to spend it here.” 

He called Seokjin to inform Taehyung’s whereabouts. The older’s voice was nasal, he had been crying for hours, they had filed a report few hours ago fo their missing son. Jungkook wanted to slap hard across Taehyung’s face. Seokjin muttered a thank god before cursing loudly and asking to put Taehyung on phone. Jungkook had declined saying Seokjin needed to cool off first, the older had ended the call angrily.

“Why are you here?” Jungkook asked once they were settled in his car.

“I told you I wanted to visit our homeland.” The boy replied smiling.

“Enough with this bullshit, tell me the real reason why you are here? Tell me you had the audacity to worry your parents to death just because you wanted to visit.” He snapped at the younger, who bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes. 

“Okay then, I am booking next flight home, we are both going back.” He unlocked his phone, Taehyung muttered something.

“I can’t hear you.”

“I wanted to meet Chanyeol.” Taehyung’s hands moved across the seatbelt tugging at it nervously.

“Who is Chanyeol.”

“He is a omega boy in my class, he lives with his aunt because his family is in Korea, he is here for vacations, his hair is curly and wild and they bounce when he moves, his eyes are large and round, his nose is cute and it scrunches when he laughs, his ears are large and pointy but they look good on him, his lips are so red that it ridiculous how can they be so red and he smells funny and I don’t like it him.” Taehung said everything in one go panting a little at the end.

“Hold on a second, Why do you know so much about him? Why are you here if you don’t like him?” Jungkook was confused.

“I don’t like him that’s why I beat him.” Taehyung looked proud.

“You beat him, does uncle know?” Jungkook’s eyes widened.

“No he doesn’t, It’s not like I bully him, I just slap his head or punch his abdomen or push him or sometimes I throw his lunch away or tear his books, Please don’t tell my parents.” Taehyung clasped his hands together in a pleading manner.

“You have made the other boy’s life hell, This is not how you were raised, something needs to be done.” 

“He wouldn’t notice me otherwise, please don’t tell anyone.” Taehyung appeared ashamed. Jungkook decided to ignore the last confession. His gut feeling told him there was more between the two boys than their little brains could understand.

“Do you even know where he lives?”

Jungkook started the engine.

“Yes, not exactly, but I know that his family works for Papa’s family and his brother owns a chain of restaurant.”

“Uncle Seokjin’s family?” His hands trembled.

“Yes, Sejin uncle, Soyeon Aunty and Sehun hyung.” Then he put his hands on his mouth. “Papa said to not talk about them with you.”

“Have you met them.” Jungkook gripped the steering wheel hard, his knuckles turned white.

“Yes, a lot of times, whenever they are in America, they bring me a lot of presents. I like them, especially Sehun hyung.” Turned out the Oh’s did knew how to treat someone nicely, it was just Jungkook they didn’t like.

“What’s the boy’s family name?” He asked to distract himself.

“Do, Do Chanyeol.” He must be related to Kyungsoo. He stoped the car to call Baekhyun who affirmed that yes Kyungsoo had a younger brother named Chanyeol who studies in America and was here on vacations. 

“I want to meet him.” 

“He’ll be living with us from tomorrow, you can meet him then, Why are you asking?”

I’ll tell you when we’ll meet, bye.”

He didn’t have any work to do in office so he brought Taehyung home and fed him. The younger joined him in bed at night. 

“I missed him, but I missed his scent the most, it was like I couldn’t breathe. When I asked my friend if he missed Chanyeol’s scent, he laughed at me and said I was crazy. Am I crazy hyung?” The younger asked in a small voice. He reminded Jungkook of his-self when he was eight 

“No, you are perfect, your friend is crazy. I don’t know if it’ll make you feel better but I missed someone’s scent like crazy too, still do.” He turned towards the younger caressing his hair.

“It’s Sehun hyung, right?” His jaw dropped at younger.

“I slept a lot with you, you would say his name in your sleep.” The younger said avoiding his eyes. 

“Why does everyone know, so much for subtlety, sleep now we have a Chanyeol to meet tomorrow.” He closed his eyes ignoring Taehyung’s protests. He was still grieving over Jongin, still distracting his wolf from Sehun and now Taehyung had showed up because of his potential soulmate who Jungkook didn’t know how will react, once he sees Taehyung, his bully. He prays that Taehyung won’t be rejected like him. Taehyung slept soundly beside him but he stayed awake the whole night.

xxxxxxxxx

They go to Baekhyun’s apartment after breakfast, Taehyung bounces in his seat the whole ride and Jungkook bites his nails whenever he gets the chance. Once they are inside the apartment, Taehyung yanks his hand from Jungkook to run straight towards the tall boy standing near the kitchen and holds his face and presses a peck to his lips before burying his head in his neck. Chanyeol’s already wide eyes are widened and Jungkook’s heart stops only to beat again when the taller hugs Taehyung back and burrowing his nose in his hair. 

“Thank god Kyungsoo is away, he would have killed Taehyung.” Baekhyun was looking at the pair in something akin to fascination.

The boys were settled on the couch with Taehyung’s head still pressed in Chanyeol’s crook of neck as he fed him some snacks shyly. 

“They felt it, they felt the bond, even though they have not come of age, maybe Sehun will too, you just need to let him smell you, maybe he’ll realise.”

“Did you forget that we are brothers.” He snapped at the older who looked apologetic his comment. Jungkook’s phone dinged saving the awkwardness.

“_Meet me, now” OSH_

“I gotta go, please take care of Tae for me.” He said leaving. 

Sehun’s secretary said he was in his condo, Jungkook found himself outside the place he dreaded the most in Oh Tower. The door opened on it’s own once he ringed the bell, Sehun was in the kitchen.

“You called me?” 

“I wanted to spend time with you, but I think you are avoiding me, are you?”

Sehun said opening the refrigerator and offering a box of banana milk to younger.

“No, I am not. I had a lot of work that’s all.” Jungkook took a sip.

“My brother used to love banana milk, I would buy tons for him.” Sehun smiled.

“As if you did, Hosoek hyung bought cartons for me.” He defied the older with a frown, that bastard was lying he never bought him any when they were yoonger, and then the reality of his confession dawned at him and he looked at the older who was smirking with his eyebrow raised. “ I mean Hoseok hyung is the most selfless brother in the world and you don’t look like a caring person.” 

“For the last time Jungkook he is not your brother, he is not your blood.” Sehun crossed his arms against his chest. 

“He is because I want him to be and who are you to dictate me.” For once he felt like pushing Sehun’s buttons.

“Let’s play a little game.” Sehun walked towards him. “You have to guess my baby brother’s name. I’ll give you a week, and if you are successful I’ll give you anything you want. If you lose, I’ll punish you as I please.” The older whispered in his ear, his arms around Jungkook’s waist, making a shiver run down his spine.

“Stop joking, how would I know what his name is, besides he is dead.” He tried to push the older in vain.

“We’ll see if he is dead or not, You’ll find it out you graduated top of your class.” Sehun’s hand slid up his arm to his face. “I’ll give you some hints though. “ He has doe eyes” sehun traced his eyes “A scar here.” His fingers were on his cheek outlining the scar. “A mole here.” His lips pressed at the edge of his lower lip. “He lived in America, is this enough or do you want more hints.” Jungkook’s body froze, his throat constricted making it difficult to breathe.

“Why are you doing this.” He whimpered.

“Because puppy you don’t listen to me, I remember specifically telling you not to let anyone else touch you. You go around on dates, let other men kiss you behind my back. I had to send Jongin away because of you, I thought enough people had warned you to not mess with me.” There was a hand underneath his shirt running across his stomach. “I even decided to forgive you and called you here, but you keep on defying me, you pushed my limits puppy, I was so nice to you, but you have been a bad boy.” Sehun’s thumb moved across Jungkook’s bottom lip as he stared coldly at him. “I even gave you time to sort yourself out, after the two nights you spent with me, I thought my puppy is special, he is precious, and he is confused , I’ll wait for him.” There was leg on between his thighs and Sehun rubbed their lower body together. “I was so generous, but you had to ruin it all, you have a week to find my brother’s name and come back here.” He bit his lower lip and tugged it forward, drawing blood and walked away. “I won’t be generous next time.” He said on his way out. Jungkook ran outside as fast as he could with his wobbly legs and fell outside the elevator. Oh Sehun was not a spawn of Satan he was the satan himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of suicidal thoughts ahead, there is some smut too. I had exams the whole month, hence the late update. Enjoy.

The cold breeze tousled his hair as he sat near Han River, his hands splayed at his sides were numb but he neither had the desire nor the energy to warm them. He had walked for hours on the streets of Seoul when he had left Sehun’s apartment, his heels were aching. Everyone had warned him but he didn’t listen, hell he even fought with Baekhyun over Sehun. How long had Sehun known, he must have had a good laugh at Jungkook’s naivety. The older had been playing with him all along, for once Jungkook had thought he was the one at control, how utterly wrong he was. Oh Sehun was simply humoring him, What was he going to do now? Was he supposed to confess his identity to Sehun and be humiliated? No, he couldn’t do that. If he did, what would Sehun’s reaction be? No matter what, Sehun was not going to leave him alone.

He had called this situation upon himself. He should have never come, he should have never seeked for Sehun, he should have become a doctor and saved lives like he wanted to. What if he asks Sehun to let him go, Sehun had promised that he would give whatever Jungkook wants if he tells him his brother’s name?

There was an even simpler solution, What if Jungkook drowned himself in the river? His life will end and he will be at peace, this was the best solution. He had disappointed Seokjin and Namjoon and Baekhyun. He had disappointed everyone. It was his life wasn’t it, couldn’t he be selfish for once.

“It’s so cold out here.” A coat was draped on his shoulder as a body sat down beside him. “It’s been hours since you left.” Baekhyun smiled weakly. Jungkook just stared at him in response.

“The boys have already gone to bed, we were waiting for you at dinner.” Baekhyun held Jungkook’s hands and blowed air on them, warmth made its way slowly inside his body.

“How did you know I was here?”

“Sehun texted me.” Baekhyun replied awkwardly. Jungkook eyed the two men sitting a few meters away on the bench, so he was being stalked, great.

“Namjoon ssi will be here the day after tomorrow.”

Jungkook’s blood ran cold. “What?”

“We had to contact Taehyung’s parents regarding his and Chanyeol’s predicament, Hoseok said Namjoon was the best option. I talked to him, he will be here the day after tomorrow, it’s also Chanyeol’s birthday, there will be a pool party at rooftop.” Baekhyun was trying to avoid the elephant in the room, Jungkook chuckled dryly.

“Also. Seokjin ssi is pregnant, so you know.”

This got Jungkook’s attention as he snapped his head towards Baekhyun “What?”

“Seokjin ssi only knew about it yesterday so yeah, no one knows yet. Alphas can sense their mate’s conception earlier, Soo told me I was pregnant too, I ran a test early in the day and it is true.”

Baekhyun’s hand was on his stomach, Jungkook knew that they had been trying for two years but Baekhyun’s beta status was making things difficult for them. Seokjin and Baekhyun were pregnant, they had their mates pups in their bellies. Will their come a day when Jungkook will carry Sehun’s pup inside of him, would Sehun want that. Would Sehun care for him like he had seen Namjoon fret over Seokjin when he had Taehyung. Would Sehun talk to their unborn pup and kiss Jungkook’s swollen belly. He heard a wave crash in the background breaking his reverie, his hand was unconsciously splayed on his stomach, someone like him could only dream.

“I am so happy for you hyung.” He smiled sincerely, and it was true Jungkook was genuinely happy for Baekhyun and Seokjin, they deserved all the happiness in the world. But right at this moment he had never felt more empty, his neck felt empty, his belly felt empty, but most of all his heart felt empty.

“You need a good night sleep, let’s go to my house, I don’t think Taehyung will separate from Chanyeol right now.” Baekhyun stood up pulling Jungkook’s hand. The car ride was silent, Jungkook did not feel like talking and Baekhyun was thoughtful of the younger. 

Baekhyun silently showed him the guest bedroom and brought him a pair of pajamas, which reached his shin, the Do couple was much shorter than him. He had been lying still for an hour with sleep away from his eyes when Taehyung opened the door dragging a shy Chanyeol behind him.

“We waited for you for dinner.” Taehyung rubbed his eyes, they must have been sleeping.

“I am sorry, Tae.” Jungkook replied softly.

Taehyung made his way to the bed and laid down on the empty spot at Jungkook’s left with Chanyeol at his side. “It’s okay, let’s sleep now.”

Jungkook focused on Chanyeol who was looking around awkwardly, he hadn’t introduced himself, had he. “Hi, I am Tae’s hyung, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Hello, I am Tae’s… I am Tae’s…. fr..iend.” The boy muttered making Jungkook chuckle and Taehyung frown.

“I am not your friend, I told you we are like our Mom and Dad. Are you like this with all of your friends? Do you sleep with them? Do you kiss them?” Taehyung snarled angrily. Jungkook on the other hand shot up straight,

“What are you talking about Tae, what the two of you have been up to, you have been kissing.” Jungkook’s eyes widened like saucers, Chanyeol covered himself with duvet ignoring Taehyung’s outburst.

“Kiss on the cheek or a peck hyung, not like how older people do. That’s gross, eww.” Taehyung rolled his eyes.

Jungkook laid down and Taehyung rested his head on his arm, after a few moments Chanyeol snaked his arms, hugging Taehyung under the duvet. They needed counseling with an expert on soul mates, he’ll talk about it with Baekhyun in the morning.

xxxxxxxxx

Jungkook had made up his mind when the morning came, he went back to his apartment while everyone else was sleeping, packed his bags and booked a flight back to America. He trusted Baekhyun and Hoseok with Taehyung besides Namjoon would be here tomorrow. He handed over his ticket and passport for boarding pass but the woman on the counter looked up at him nervously.

“I am afraid, I can’t issue you a boarding pass sir, your documents are invalid.” She tried to give him a professional smile.

“What do you mean? I have my documents right here, recheck them.” Jungkook replied frantically.

“I am not authorized to issue you a boarding pass Sir.” The woman was still smiling but her eyes were pleading him, Oh Sehun that bastard.

“This is insane, I’ll file a complaint.” Jungkook snarled at the woman.

“Please understand sir, I am not authorized, please don’t make a scene. I’ll have to call security on you.” She gestured towards security guards who were making their way towards them. Jungkook hastily walked out of airports and moved towards his car, his temples throbbed but his eyes pricked with tears.

“_You came here on your own but you can’t leave unless I want you too puppy.”_ The card was placed underneath a red rose on the passenger seat, Jungkook threw both outside before starting the engine.

His bedroom was filled with flowers and there was a jewelry box on his side table once he was inside his apartment, it had a pendant same as the one Sehun had bought for him but it was made of platinum with jewels attached, Jungkook hurled it in a corner and splashed the bouquets around destroying each one of them.

He made his way back to Baekhyun’s apartment, they were seated for breakfast in the kitchen. Jungkook took a seat next to Taehyung and Baekhyun served him bacon. The boys were chirping among themselves completely ignoring the daggers Kyungsoo was throwing in general direction of Taehyung, with a bemused Baekhyun in background.

It was after Kyungsoo had left and the boys were in the lounge watching T.V when Jungkook spoke, “we should take them to some soul bonding counselor.”

“I thought the same, I have booked an appointment today at 12, I was going to inform you today.” Baekhyun smiled.

“Good then.”

The counselor had individual sessions and a collective session with Taehyung and Chanyeol before calling them inside.

“Theirs is a special case Mr. Do and Mr. Jeon, I must warn you they will need counseling till they have come of age if they are to grow up normally.” The woman said pushing her glasses upwards.

“They live in America, not here.” Jungkook replied.

“I can refer you a good counselor there, this can turn from something pure to borderline obsession and dependence if not handled carefully, don’t separate them. They need to be together to build the bond. And please not in any circumstance disregard their bond or their mate in front of the other.” The woman handed them some pamphlets and a card.

Jungkook was about to stand up when Baekhyun spoke, “is it possible for only one mate to recognize their bond when they have not come of age?” Jungkook stilled, a part of him wanted to run outside the other part was curious.

“Yes, it can happen, albeit rarely.”

“Is it possible between first blood relatives like half siblings?” Baekhyun sounded nonchalant.

“I am afraid what you are saying Mr. Do is a taboo, it’s impossible, if this is true than that person needs help.” She tried to maintain her professional smile.

Jungkook rushed outside not waiting for Baekhyun and went back to his apartment. He was mentally retarded, he was insane that’s what everyone thought, Hoseok and Seokjin and Baekhyun must have thought the same, he was an abomination. They were just putting up with him because they pitied him, what did he do to end up like this.

xxxxxxxxx

Jungkook made his way towards Baekhyun apartment next day because the older had been calling him endlessly, Baekhyun had threatened to come over at his apartment in the last message and Jungkook decided it was better that he went to Chanyeol’s birthday party on his own, he had bought a guitar for the boy on his way.

There were so many people for the close gathering Baekhyun had claimed, everyone was doing something be it swimming, eating or talking, while Jungkook stood at the door like a fish out place. Baekhyun ran up to him smiling widely and engulfed him in a bear hug.

“You are just in time, come.” Baekhyun held hand to take him to the center of the party. He saw Hoseok chatting with a girl “that’s Hoseok’s date.” Baekhyun whispered in his ear, just how much of life Jungkook had missed. From the corner of his eyes he saw Soojung with a group of people talking, no sight of Sehun.

Sehun came after ten minutes, Soojung made her way towards him but he had shrugged her off with his poker face, Jungkook saw her following him but Sehun had muttered something in her ear before walking off; she stood there frowning before putting up a smile and joining another group.

Baekhyun announced for everyone to gather around the big table, he found Taehyung near the pool and held his hand as they made their way towards Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was standing in front of the cake, upon seeing them he extended his hand shyly for Taehyung to take, before wrapping both their fingers around the knife, Taehyung stood behind Chanyeol as everyone eyed their joined hands, the scowl on Kyungsoo’s face made Jungkook chuckle. Chanyeol cut the cake among clapping and hooting, Kyungsoo bent down to take the first bite from Chanyeol’s hand, but the younger fed it to Taehyung and giggled. And to Kyungsoo’s horror and everyone’s surprise they pecked each other’s lips, Taehyung was snatched away from Chanyeol and he fell to the floor with the impact of Kyungsoo’s force as the older growled at him. Jungkook immediately threw himself between Kyungsoo and Taehyung, making him stand on his feet and hiding the younger behind him, Sehun rushed to stand in front of Jungkook covering both of them, and Baekhyun pulled at his mate “We talked about it Soo, they are mates, no one is fooling anyone.” Hoseok held Kyungsoo’s other arm.

“That little shit, how dare you put your dirty hands on my brother.” Kyungsoo was nowhere in control, his breath was ragged, the only thing keeping him sane was Baekhyun’s arm around his waist.

“I hate you, you are bad, and you are not my hyung.” Chanyeol wailed as he attached himself to Taehyung.

“Enough hyung, let’s talk about this when uncle Namjoon arrives, please get back to your senses.” Sehun said holding Kyungsoo’s shoulder, there was a moment of silence between them before Kyungsoo sighed, they were both alphas they understood each other better.

The party carried on like usual, but everyone was tense.

“I am going downstairs hyung.” He whispered to Baekhyun before making his way towards their apartment, he needed to breathe. He splashed water on his face, when the door was locked, and his heart was beating so fast it was going to jump out of his chest, he didn’t need to look up to see that Sehun was standing a few feet away from him.

“Why don’t you listen to me Kook?” Strong arms encircled his waist, he kept mum.

“Why did you try to run away from me?” Sehun pouted. “I told you I won’t be generous next time.” Sehun’s hand snaked around the front of his pants at his crotch. Jungkook shivered. Sehun’s undid his pants dropping them to pool around his ankles, before his hand slid inside his underwear and pressed the heel of his palm against the younger’s crotch.

“St.. stop.” Jungkook breathed out as he eased into the older’s chest.

“Your body says otherwise.” Sehun tongued his ear. Sehun’s hand pumped his hardening cock slowly and painfully and Jungkook shuddered in his arms “St..s..stop.”

“I am not doing anything you don’t want me to puppy.” The strokes around his length were getting faster and he thrashed around and moved back in the older until there was no space left between them. Sehun’s skillful hand thumbed at his slit and he saw stars behind his eyes, he felt a jolt of electricity down to his toes as an obscene moan escaped his lips making his cheeks crimson. Sehun must have liked his reaction as his ministration went harder and Jungkook craned his neck to place his head backwards on Sehun’s shoulder, his brain went haywire as he muttered “Please hyung.” With ragged breathing, he did not know whether he had said that to make older stop or beg him to do more.

Sehun held him in arms in bridal style, Jungkook looked at his reflection in the mirror, his hair were tousled, his face flushed, his eyes were droopy with his pupil blown, his mouth panted with rough breathing, the image made him turn his head away and hide it in Sehun’s chest. There was a general sense of fatigue and dizziness waving throughout his body. Sehun carried him towards the guest bedroom of the empty apartment and lowered him on the bed before taking both of their pants off.

His mate settled himself between his legs and rode his shirt up to his chest to kiss the point beneath his navel making his back arch off. Sehun lowered his body to join their lower bodies and thrusted his body against him, he lifted his shirt up to his chest and pressed their abdomens together, the heat made Jungkook sweat as he moaned loudly. It only made Sehun’s thrust wilder, Jungkook could feel Sehun’s throbbing cock sliding against his own through the thin fabrics of their underwear and his back arched into him.

The room was filled with their moans and groans as Jungkook started to hump back, thrusting as hard as Sehun was. Jungkook poked out his tongue asking for a kiss, and Sehun obliged lowering his mouth to suck at his tongue, Sehun clutched at his hair and his tongue was shoved inside Jungkook’s mouth, tracing the back of his teeth, Jungkook’s hand moved wildly across Sehun’s back and his body was as hot as Jungkook’s, he was humping hard against Jungkook, any harder he would crush Jungkook’s hip bone. Jungkook cried in Sehun’s shoulder as they both came. They remained still for a minute to catch their breath, their chest panted in unison. The fatigue overcame his senses and his eyes dropped lower and lower as he shivered in Sehun’s arms. Sehun eventually got off and took his leave, tears flew at the corner of his eyes, he didn’t have the energy to wipe them off. Sehun was back with a clean pair of underwear and a towel, he took off Jungkook’s dirty underwear before cleaning him with the towel and putting on the clean one, Jungkook didn’t have the strength to react back. His body was covered with duvet and Sehun kissed his forehead, “Rest love.” Jungkook was dreaming wasn’t he? Sehun had left and his brain was making this all up. The door was shut again as Jungkook drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxx

It was dark outside once he regained consciousness, it must have been at least three hours since he dozed off, his body throbbed and he felt weak. But he stood up to go outside nonetheless, it was about time he made his appearance, it was a feat to don on his pants, each step took all of his energy, he held onto the wall when his head went dizzy. He made it to the lounge and held onto the coffee table placed at the side. Namjoon was here, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Baekhyun, Hoseok and Namjoon were in a heated discussion, from the corner of his eyes he saw Chanyeol and Taehyung perched on the carpet as Chanyeol talked animatedly about something and Taehyung held his hands. His presence caught their attention as all heads turn towards him making him panic.

“Are you alright Kook, you look pale.” Baekhyun said moving towards him, this time the wave of dizziness took over his body as the world around him revolved and he fell down, suddenly it was too hot and he had started sweating profusely.

“_Mine”_ a veracious growl left Sehun’s mouth as he lurched towards him, Jungkook waited for him to pounce on him and make him his, but the impact never happened, instead he found Baekhyun and Hoseok standing in front of him as Namjoon and Kyungsoo held onto Sehun as he thrashed around cursing at them. There was slick on his back and the room was filled with his scent, he was in heat. Taehyung had held Chanyeol’s hand and ran towards a nearby room and locked the door, protecting his mate, before coming back and holding Sehun’s leg.

“_Let me go, he is mine.”_ Sehun let out a feral growl trying to pull himself away from the alphas breaking things around him, Baekhyun trembled, clearly influenced.

Jungkook whimpered hiding himself by curling in a ball on the floor.

“He is in a rut, we have to lock him up.” He heard Kyungsoo voicing out in panic as Sehun’s growls and groans reverberated throughout the room. Namjoon and Kyungsoo forced Sehun outside the lounge and he was carried to another spare room. Jungkook deosn’t remembers much that happened afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Jungkook's heat and after that will be Sehun's POV.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly smut because it covers Jungkook's heat. (I can't believe I wrote approx 1k of smut)

The first thing he felt when he came to his senses was the burning sensation that enveloped his body, the sweat soaked sheets made him uncomfortable. His body ached and the fire at the pit of his stomach made him whimper helplessly. His muscles screamed when he pushed the sheets off, his throat was parched and it felt like he had not drunk water for a long time. There was not an ounce of strength in his body, he had not eaten either and his head was spinning. His erection was painfully arched across his stomach throbbing and there was slick trickling down his back but his limbs had given away as he laid there motionless. He had been drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness for some time or maybe few days, he couldn’t recall, he doesn’t remember how many days it had been since he was locked in guest bedroom of Baekhyun’s apartment. Was this his punishment for loving his brother? At this point death seemed like better option. He drifted to unconsciousness again.

He came back to a prick in his arm, through his blurred vision he saw a drip at the bedside and a woman in white coat, a doctor. Someone pushed his sweaty bangs out of his head and he breathed laboriously, he turned his head to the other side, and a small figure with pink hair sat on the bed, Baekhyun. There were two more people in the room standing around him, his eyes became droopier, he heard the doctor speak, and his drowsy mind picked up only bits of the sentence, _“dose of painkillers”, “body needs to mate”, “critical condition”, “ten days of heat” _and there was darkness again.

The next time he came to consciousness was to hurried noises in the background, there were people again debating and discussing something, no they were discussing him,

“No, this is not right, I can’t let it happen.” He heard Namjoon speak through gritted teeth.

“Don’t you see his condition? Why are you so cruel?” Baekhyun half shouted.

“This is not about cruelty, they are brothers, I can’t let this happen, he is like a son to me…… this is not right.”

“It’s not about right and wrong, it’s about Jungkook, didn’t you hear the doctor, at this rate he could die.” Baekhyun said helplessly.

“There must be a way.” Namjoon fought back weakly.

“This is the only way, his heat is out of cycle, and it triggered Sehun’s rut, what other proof do you need? Baekhyun’s yell of Sehun’s name caught Jungkook’s ear and he pressed his palms on his face and whimpered. Baekhyun immediately rushed to his side and held his wrist.

_“Ss..Se..Sehun, Sehun.” _Jungkook cried in his palms and Baekhyun hugged him to his chest.

“It’ going to be okay Kookie, Sehun will be here and he will take care of you.” Baekhyun caressed his hair.

_“My Se..Sehun.”_ Jungkook muttered weakly with palms still pressed to his face.

“Yes Kook, your Sehun.” He kissed Jungkook’s temple before standing up, “I know that you love him like you love Taehyung but please stop thinking like an over protective alpha who raised him, take this rationally.” Namjoon sighed before walking out and Baekhyun followed him.

The strong scent of wind and forest wafted through his nose and he opened his heavy eyelids, His mate was standing at his bedside, his hands were fisted at his side and he was frowning, it seemed like he was trying to control himself. Jungkook felt a jolt of energy in his body and clumsily straightened up to lurch at Sehun, his arms enveloped Sehun’s neck as his legs wrapped around his waist, Sehun immediately held onto him. From the corners of his eyes he saw Namjoon and Baekhyun leaving the room.

“It hurts hyung, it hurts so much.” He breathed out sobbing into the crook of Sehun’s neck.

Sehun drew back and cupped Jungkook’s cheeks with one hand, “Don’t cry, it hurts me when you cry.” Jungkook eyes were still closed, his lashes crumpled with tears.

Sehun lowered him to lie down and pressed his lips against his wet eyes, Jungkook lifted a trembling hand to Sehun’s chest and pulled him down. Sehun met his quivering lips in a feverish kiss, their tongue curled together, Sehun took the lead exploring Jungkook’s hot cavern with his tongue and softly nibbled on his lower lip, Jungkook fisted Sehun’s shirt and chased after his lips as the older breaks the kiss to let him breathe. Sehun’s hand wandered to the bare planes of his stomach, he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He suckled Jungkook’s lips and Jungkook’s fiddled with the older’s shirt, before the older yanked it away and reclaimed his lips again, biting it gently and pulling at it, the moan that escaped his lips made Sehun’s touches wilder, the older pressed their abdomens together until there was no space left between their hot bodies. Jungkook trembled in his arms and dug his nails in Sehun’s shoulders while pressing kisses to Sehun’s mouth and jaw.

Sehun shifted to take his pants off making Jungkook whimper at the lack of contact, he kneeled back between Jungkook’s legs and rubbed their crotches together and Jungkook’s head spinned.

“Ahh…” Jungkook moaned when Sehun lowered down to latch his lips to his nipple, a gasps left his mouth when he flicked it with his tongue and his hand fiddled with the other one. Sehun left open-mouthed kisses down to his sternum and sucked at his navel, Jungkook’s body arched off the bed and the room filled with his moans.

Jungkook breathed loudly when Sehun took off his underwear before taking off his own, he latched his lips at Jungkook’s abdomen and made his way up to Jungkook’s lip while his hands caressed his waistline, he withdrew to look at the mess Jungkook was, “My omega is so beautiful,” he murmured against Jungkook’s lips and grinded their shafts together, tears pricked at Jungkook eyes, Sehun had called him his, his mate had called him his. Jungkook turned his head to side and bared his neck for Sehun to claim, the older bent down to kiss his pulse point gently, “I’ll do it when you are in the right sense of mind.”

Sehun retreated and placed a soft kiss on the base of his arching member leaking with precum. Jungkook’s gasped and his cheeks crimsoned when Sehun drew his tongue across his length. Jungkook clutched at Sehun’s hair while the older tongued his leaking slit, making him gasp and buckle his hips, Sehun kept him down by holding his hipbones as he continued his ministrations.

“Please hyung, I need you inside me.” Jungkook whimpered as Sehun cupped the curve of his ass. Sehun slid his hand between his thighs and latched at his mouth while his finger pressed Jungkook’s puckered hole wet with his natural lubrication. Jungkook shuddered and gasped as his finger slid in, he kept Jungkook distracted by pressing kisses to his mouth and pushed another finger in. His fingers scissored his warm, throbbing opening and Jungkook pinned his palms to his shoulders.

“Ah, hyung” he moaned when Sehun’s fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves inside him, and his ankles locked at the older’s back. Sehun curled his finger and massaged the younger’s prostate at faster pace. Jungkook whimpered when Sehun pulled his fingers out before he pressed the head of erection against Jungkook’s slicked hole and pushed in, Jungkook quivered.

“Hyung” Jungkook bit Sehun’s shoulder as they older started to thrust inside him, he pulled out and slid back inside, the room reverberated with Jungkook’s moans, Sehun kissed the crook of his neck and Jungkook pushed his hips upwards catching up with the older’s pace, their lower bodies moved in unison creating their own rhythm and Jungkook gasped to breathe. Jungkook latched his mouth to Sehun and his hands splayed at his back.

Their touches were filled with so much agony but Jungkook ignored the pain and tried to focus on the pleasure resonating his body. Sehun swelled up inside of him and his knot locked Jungkook’s throbbing walls, he brought his hand to where they were connected to feel their unison, they both moaned loudly. Jungkook came first with a cry of Sehun’s name spilling between their joined bodies, Sehun followed after filling Jungkook to brim with his seed and for once in his life, he sighed with the contentment overtaking his heart. Sehun lied down beside him his knot still swelled up inside Jungkook and pulled him in, Jungkook hid his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck and tangled their limbs together; he slept in his mates arms with his Knot and seed buried inside him. He had given his everything to Sehun tonight, in return he got to feel his mate.

××××××××

The sunlight illuminating the room woke him up, the fire of heat in his body was replaced by soreness especially in his lower body, his wolf was happy, he was happy. He felt another body lying across him and saw Sehun’s serene face, he looked beautiful. He had dreamt of this for countless times, of his mate and him sharing a bed and making love, of him waking up to his mate’s face. He was dreaming again, wasn’t he? He straightened the older and climbed on top of him, careful not to pull out the limp shaft inside him, he pressed a kiss to Sehun’s jaw and laid his head on his shoulder making Sehun chuckle with his eyes closed.

Jungkook’s eyes shot open, and he pulled away from the older with horrified eyes covering himself with the sheets, this was true, Sehun was here and last night had been true, he had had sex with his own brother, tears welled up in his eyes and his body trembled. Sehun reached out to him with his eyes widened, Jungkook retreated further making Sehun frown.

“Go away! I don’t want to see you!” He shouted at the older and hugged himself as he sobbed.

“Jungkook love, I am sorry, listen to me, it’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” Sehun spoke carefully in a low tone.

“NO! Get out! What have you done to me! We are brothers! This is an abomination! Get out right now!” Jungkook cried clutching onto sheets.

Sehun’s eyes were downturned as he frowned, he was sad and confused and disappointed Jungkook realized. “I’ll leave you alone for now if that’s what you want, but don’t call us an abomination, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced.” He muttered as he dressed up. He stood there looking at Jungkook, his hand reached out contemplating his action, Jungkook cowered in response making him retreat his hand back, and he left silently afterwards.

Jungkook sat there motionless, with his knees hugging his chest trying to register what had happened, his three days heat had extended to ten days, that’s what the doctor was saying. The door creaked open and a figure walked in, Jungkook looked up and his eyes teared up again at the sight of the older male.

_“Eomma” _he uttered with ragged breaths as Seokjin enveloped him in his arms, his one hand caressed his hair and the other covered his back, Jungkook hid himself in Seokjin’s chest as he wailed, Seokjin’s hand curled across his spine moving up and down in a gentle way to calm him down. Jungkook felt all the misery and grief he had felt for the past three month crashing down at him again as he poured his heart out in front of Seokjin who shushed him and told him that it was going to be okay, that everything will turn out right, while his own tears fell at Jungkook’s hair, it was like when he was eight years old and his mother had died. He had done everything Seokjin had told him not to, and now he was bearing the consequences and the older consoled him without making accusations, he was crying for Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Sehun's POV.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with exams. Possessive behavior ahead...Warning Sehun is going to be extremely possessive and obsessed with Jungkook from now on wards, this is the way he was raised, he is difficult with emotions. It's his POV for some chapters now.

If you asked someone about Oh Sehun, they would say he is a self-obsessed apathetic businessman who does things beyond human conscious for his gain, if you ask Oh Sehun he would say it was all true.

Oh Sehun had never held a person dear, sure he had his small share of people that he slightly cared about more out of obligation than affection due to a few morals he had, a few morals his father had left him with, but none more than himself, he would never hesitate to harm anyone if they came in his way. He was an Oh, he was the sole heir of Asia’s largest corporation, his father had always said that other people didn’t matter. However, his father was a filial man, he cared for his blood, Sehun didn’t, his father didn’t care about Jeon Jungkook, Sehun did, Jeon Jungkook made them both bend their rules in opposite directions. 

What was so special about Jeon Jungkook that made Oh Sehun feel plethora of emotions bursting through his heart? Maybe everything was special, from the way his eyes crinkled in mirth with the hint of sadness that had made home in them to his smile when his thin pink lips would stretch revealing his front teeth which made him look adorably like a rabbit, Sehun had always wanted to taste those lips, and when he had kissed them it was better than he had imagined, Jungkook’s lips were soft and hesitant against his own. He had kissed many people but none of them made his heart race at hundred miles per minute, thousand watts of electricity thrumming throw his veins, Jungkook had made him an addict, because he was Sehun’s mate.

Or, maybe not because he was Sehun’s mate but simply because he was Jeon Jungkook, he had always been special for Sehun whether he had acknowledged it or not, he had risked his life to save Jungkook’s even before he knew he was his, he was just eleven years old and had known the younger for a few months. The urge to hold him in his arms was unbearable now, he wanted to hide Jungkook from the world, he wanted to bury his knot inside him and mark Jungkook’s pale skin. He stared at the monitor to see the said boy sleeping peacefully in his room. Jungkook had come back to his apartment today, five days after that fateful night when they had slept together in Kyungsoo’s apartment.

He traced his fingers at the sleeping boy. In the past, just looking at him had been enough, but now Sehun wanted more, Sehun wanted to feel Jungkook’s body pressed against his, their limbs entangles and their breaths mixed. His wolf was clawing angrily at his chest making him clench and unclench his fist. He grabbed his coat and car keys and drove towards Jungkook apartment. He was so obsessed with the younger that he had secretly installed security cameras all over Jungkook’s apartment, the other two apartments on the floor were occupied by his men, he had tapped his phone, his people followed Jungkook everywhere. He didn’t care if his intrusion was unethical and immoral and Jungkook would be horrified and disgusted with him, he had lost him once, and now that Jungkook had come back to him, he won’t let him go, Jeon Jungkook was Oh Sehun’s.

He made his way inside the apartment, which smelled like roses and honeysuckle, Jungkook’s scent it made his head dizzy, even in their childhood Sehun was intrigued by Jungkook’s scent, his nose will always twitch to catch his scent whenever Jungkook was nearby, there was a hint of peppermint, Hoseok’s scent and Sehun’s gut twisted. He had never been inside the apartment but had seen enough through cameras to know which one was Jungkook’s room, it was a good thing Hoseok was not home, Sehun didn’t feel like explaining himself. 

Jungkook’s room was devoid of any foreign scent just roses and honeysuckle all around and Sehun felt euphoric as he hastily made his way towards the bed where his mate slept oblivious to the world, Sehun wanted to keep him away from prying eyes. A wave of peace and content washed through his body when he laid down beside him. Jungkook pressed back against his chest and his wolf growled to mark his neck, Sehun exhaled heavily to calm him down. After a few moments the younger male turned around, and stared at Sehun making his breath hitch, before shifting their bodies to lie on top of the older with his head on Sehun’s chest above his heart and closed his eyes to sleep again. Sehun settled his hands on the Jungkook’s back under his shirt, he must have thought that Sehun was a figment of his imagination, a dream. Sehun’s eyelids dropped and he wandered off to sleep.

He woke up a few hours later to Jungkook making idle pattern on his clothed chest still lying on top of him with the addictive scent of roses and honeysuckle settled heavily between them_, “Puppy_” Sehun breathed with all the longing he had felt in the past few days.

Jungkook’s head shot open with his beautiful eyes widened with horror and he scurried away from Sehun all the way to the edge of the bed.

“You touch me when you think you are dreaming, and push me away when you know it’s real.” Sehun’s tone was devoid of emotion but the rejection in Jungkook’s eyes broke his heart, he hadn’t known he had a heart before.

“GO AWAY! HOW DID YOU COME IN? GET OUT!”

“What if I refuse to, I am your mate, I am your alpha.”

“YOU ARE NOT MY MATE! YOU ARE NOT MY ALPHA!” Jungkook shouted.

The words made him see red, his temple throbbed with anger surging through his body, “Who is your mate then? Who is your alpha? Say another name and I swear on your pretty head that I am going to kill him.” He had pinned the boy underneath him. Jungkook had followed him around saying they were mates when they were younger, Sehun had pretended to be offended at first and ignored it later when they got close, but he had secretly liked the way it sounded, Jungkook was prettier than any girl he had known and had the most beautiful scent. He had seen him utter his name when he was in heat, Jungkook would have hated him if he knew that Sehun had watched him through cameras, Sehun had almost lost himself when Jungkook had repeatedly muttered his name with thin sheet of sweat covering his body as he touched his shivering heat laden body. Sehun would have come in a blink if the younger had actually dialed his number, but Jungkook would always throw the phone away.

“Please, leave.” Tears trickled down Jungkook’s cheeks as he turned his eyes away refusing to look at Sehun.

Sehun felt pain and hurt and disappointment in himself at the sight of his crying mate, “I am sorry, I am so sorry, don’t push me away, I can’t live without you.” Sehun kissed Jungkook’s cheeks where his tears fell, “I am begging you.” For the first time in his life, Oh Sehun had begged someone, and he won’t hesitate to do it again for the boy underneath him.

“Please go away.” Jungkook muttered still avoiding his eyes and Sehun did what was asked because he could not bear to see his mate hurt.

He had always suspected that Jungkook was alive, even when his parents had told him otherwise. Sehun’s father had gifted their old house which was a villa to Seokjin when he moved to America to live with his mate and never once in the years to come Seokjin had invited them inside his house not even when Taehyung was born, they had always met at restaurants.

Sehun had taken all of Jungkook’s belonging to keep them safely in his wardrobe, the iron man blanket that Jungkook loved so much was on Sehun’s bed under his sheets, the maids were taught to never say a word. Once he moved out to his Condo he had taken all of Jungkook’s things with him, the blanket was still under his sheets and smelled totally of him.

His father would have been so angry if he had known, he had told Sehun that he didn’t need anyone in his life, he should be self-sufficient and independent and above everyone, and by above everyone he meant that anyone in his path should be removed, like when Sehun was in fifth grade a transfer student had beated Sehun’s academic record and topped the school. Sehun’s father had been displeased, Sehun had then studied harder and came first again, his father had smiled and ruffled his hair, “You should do something about the boy, so he won’t be a hindrance again.” Sehun had bullied him relentlessly and once pushed him off the stairs and when his parents were called to school his father had a talk with the principle, the boy was transferred again. Sehun’s father had smiled at him and he had felt happy for making his father proud.

He had hired a private investigator at the age of 23 when he had taken over Oh Corp’s as the new CEO, just as he had expected Jeon Jungkook was alive and he had felt ecstatic. Then he had made the private investigator follow the younger around, when had known that Jungkook was bullied in his high school days because of his ethnicity and lack of father on birth form, he had felt outrageous, he had searched those bullies and had his revenge on behalf of Jungkook. He had stashes of album filled with Jungkook photos that he looked at like a maniac, his favorite were the ones where the boy was smiling, he still looked like a bunny, and they were just a handful.

He had been so happy and excited when Jungkook applied for the Job in Oh Corp’s, he had been fidgeting in his seat all day, he never interviewed personally but he did this time for Jungkook. When the younger had entered the room, it was like the whole the world had stopped and Sehun didn’t look up at him afraid that he won’t be able to look away. He had teased him at the end of the interview to seek his attention and Jungkook had snapped, Sehun had felt accomplished. At that point, he had never questioned his feelings for Jungkook, he didn’t know why he was so infatuated with the boy, why he would only focus on Jungkook when he was in a room and no one else, why Jungkook made him feel alive.

Maybe he had felt like that because Jungkook was his brother, his father had always said blood ran thicker than the water, but the things he had felt for Jungkook was not what one would have for a brother, they were more complex. He had realized eventually that he loved the boy more than anyone, more than himself.

And now when he had realized that Jungkook was his mate, Jungkook wanted him gone, Sehun didn’t care that they were brothers, he wanted to be everything for Jungkook, his brother his mate his everything, but Jungkook had refused to look in his direction and cried on sight of him. For the first time in his life Oh Sehun felt helpless and dejected, Jeon Jungkook had made him feel a lot of firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More about Sehun's past feelings will be in next chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this chapter keep in mind that both Sehun and Jungkook are not normal people, they are soulmates separated at a young age, surrounded by people who disregarded their bond.  
also Sehun is a jerk but he is Jungkook's soulmate, so yeah.  
Enjoy.

“I think I didn’t hear you clearly Mr. Oh.” The woman said with his brows furrowed.

“I think you did Ms. Kang.” Sehun stared back into her eyes. He was currently seated in front of the most well known counselor on soul bonds in South Korea, there was a long list of degrees under her name outside the door, what a waste of time. She was the same counselor Taehyung and Chanyeol had been coming to.

“You asked me about Soul bonds between siblings?” Her eyes were widened despite her professional demeanor. “It’s impossible.”

“Let’s say, What if there is one? What if a certain pair of siblings feels the bond?”

“They are sick in the head or morally corrupted and lying, they should be dealt and made an example. Do you know someone like that?”

Has she said something like that to Jungkook too, Sehun remembers Jungkook crying for hours that day before Chanyeol’s birthday in his room, the day he had decided to leave Korea, to leave Sehun. “No, just curious, I shall take my leave now, good day Ms. Kang.”

“Same Mr. Oh.”

The woman was inconsiderate given her status as the best in her field, she had made Jungkook cry, she had disregarded their bond, she had called them mental, she needed to learn her lesson.

_“I want Kang Haejoon dismissed form her position at Haneul Teaching Hospital, shut her private office, make sure she never works as counselor again, use whatever means necessary.” _(Sent)

He pocketed his phone and turned the key to start the car and made his way back to Oh Tower, speaking of work Jungkook had not shown up at office for twenty days now, Sehun had appointed an acting HR manager for the time being, who knew when will he show up, yesterday Sehun had paid Jungkook a visit when he was asleep, but Jungkook had told him to leave just as he woke up with teary eyes.

His parents were not soul mates, theirs was an arrange marriage between two powerful families to create the most powerful corporation. His paternal and maternal families used to be each other’s greatest rivals, but it ended with Sehun’s father proposing the matrimony between them, his mother had agreed, his mother and father had equal shares in Oh Corporation, that Sehun will inherit. There was no love between his parents, they were each other’s need, they were professional people and they got along well. He knew that his mother had flings and his father slept around, he could easily pick up foreign scents on their bodies, which they both ignored, they were both guilty.

This was the life Sehun imagined himself living when he was of their age, a beautiful rich disloyal wife with his equally deceitful self. He didn’t know much about Soojung, they played their part of a happily engaged couple whenever they would meet up, and that was it, he would complement her physical appearance and she would call him handsome, she would make demands in a fake whiny tone and he will fulfill them with a saccharine smile. They had fucked many times in disguise of making love, but it was just a fuck for Sehun, he didn’t know what Soojung thought, he didn’t care. In the beginning, Soojung had tried to play the fiancé part very seriously in Sehun’s life, it was unwelcomed and she had stopped trying after a few months, they had been twelve years old then, Sehun didn’t know whether she slept around with men like his mother or had a lover, he didn’t care, they never met without a reason anyway.

xxxxxxxxx

Sehun stretched his shoulders it was one in the morning and finally he was done for the day. He turned on the camera app to look at his stubborn little mate to find the apartment empty, the GPS showed his cellphone’s location at a nightclub.

_“How long has he been there? Who is with him?” _(Sent)

The reply was quick, _“He just arrived with Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok and Do Baekhyun.” (Received)_

_To Baekhyun: “Don’t let Jungkook drink alcohol.” (Sent)_

He showered and changed his clothes into something comfortable to sleep, but he couldn’t leave Jungkook alone in a situation like this, he rushed out of his penthouse to the nightclub. He found the younger in a room at the back of club pushed at the wall as an alpha sucked his neck down to his sternum through his unbuttoned shirt, his hand palmed Jungkook’s crotch. Jungkook’s closed eyes shivered, his hands were fisted at his side and his face was morphed into disgust, he was neither pushing the alpha nor encouraging him.

Sehun’s blood boiled with anger and his vision became cloudy, in front of his eyes another alpha touched his omega, he hurled forward separating the alpha from his Jungkook and smashed his head on the wall repeatedly, small trembling hands held his shoulder,

“HE’LL DIE……. STOP….. PLEASE STOP.”

“Maybe this is the idea.” Why was Jungkook siding with this alpha? Blood trickled down the alphas head, his nose and mouth were bleeding too. Sehun released him and he fell down to the floor, he snatched Jungkook’s arm and forced him out of the club to throw him in his car and drove off to the penthouse. He reeked off the foreign alpha, Sehun’s temples throbbed and his breath came out uneven, he had never felt this mush rage. He grabbed the boy to the bathroom and stripped him naked to stand under the shower.

“Where did he touch you?” He growled against Jungkook’s neck, the younger whimpered when his teeth grazed the soft skin, Jungkook’s hands were around his shoulders in an instant.

Sehun bit his way down to Jungkook’s navel and sucked at the spot hungrily, Sehun’s hands wildly moved against Jungkook’s back and the younger shivered tightening his hold on Sehun’s shoulder.

“St…Stop.” He whispered making Sehun bit the skin above his navel harshly.

Sehun’s fingers digged in Jungkook’s hipbone, “You didn’t tell him to stop.” He stood up to bite Jungkook’s ear, he turned the younger around and his finger probed Jungkook’s entrance which was wet with slick making him moan, “Look how wet you are for me.” Jungkook’s breath hitched.

“Ah...hyung.” the younger moaned when Sehun’s hand pumped his cock, another finger entered him scissoring his opening. Jungkook turned his head to kiss Sehun, but he pushed his head away, “No.”

Sehun lined his shaft against the puckered hole and entered him in one motion, Jungkook threw his head against Sehun’s shoulder, their bodies wet with water moved in a rhythm under the shower.

“Let me look at your face.” Jungkook whimpered craning his neck while his hips moved backwards against Sehun’s cock, his knot swelling inside him stretching the rim.

Sehun held his chin fixing it forward, “No puppy, you have been bad.”

He pushed Jungkook’s hand away when the younger tried to touch where they were connected. Sehun’s thrusts became wilder, the water around them made it more obscene and messy, “Ah….Ah” Jungkook’s moans filled the silence and Sehun lost his mind, moving at a faster pace. The younger came first spilling at the wall in front of them, his knees gave away and Sehun held onto his weight. Sehun groaned into Jungkook’s shoulder as he came releasing inside Jungkook.

“Will you kiss me now?” Jungkook panted weakly. Sehun turned him around and smashed their lips together without uttering a word, his tongue moved inside exploring Jungkook’s hot cavern, his head felt dizzy, kissing Jungkook felt like heaven, their mouth fitted perfectly together like they were made for each other, no they were made for each other, Jungkook’s tongue glided against his passionately, Sehun turned his head to deepen the kiss, he devoured hungrily at Jungkook’s tongue sucking it dry, the younger chased his lips when he withdrew to let him breath.

“More” he whined and Sehun chuckled, “Let’s go to bed, I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Jungkook’s legs encircled his waist, and Sehun carried him to bed, covering them both with duvet. Sehun settled between Jungkook’s legs and Pressed assertive kisses on his face, Jungkook held his face in his hand and pressed their lips together, Sehun nibbled softly at his lower lip, his tongue traced Jungkook’s lips.

“You are still hard.” Jungkook’s hand had slipped away between them, his eyes were droopy.

“It takes some time,” Sehun kissed his eyelids, “Sleep.”

“Noooo, kiss me more.” Jungkook held onto his neck to lower him down.

“I’ll kiss you in the morning. I shall pull out so you can sleep.” Sehun shifted but was held back by a panicked Jungkook.

“Don’t pull out, I can sleep like this.” He shifted Sehun on his back and laid down on top of him. Jungkook was fast asleep after a few moments.

Jungkook liked sleeping on top of him, Sehun smiled.

The first time his father had told him about Jungkook he had thought he was to him like Seokjin was to his father. Seokjin was his father’s cousin, but his father loved him like a real brother, and why wouldn’t he Seokjin was not a threat to his father’s position in Oh Corps’, sure he had some shares in Oh Corps’ but nothing alarming. Sehun wondered if he could love Jungkook like that.

“Don’t associate yourself with him, don’t concern yourself with him.” His father had said.

His father was a filial man, so why didn’t he love his other son, “Okay father.” His father had ruffled his hair with a smile, happy with his response.

All of it had changed when he had first laid his eyes on the said boy, he hadn’t seen the boy clearly because Jungkook had Jumped at him out of nowhere. He had smelled him first with the boy’s head buried in his neck, and it was the most beautiful scent in the world, a combination of roses and honeysuckle, he had wanted to hold the boy in his arm and smell him all day, but he remembered what his father had said and pushed Jungkook away.

“He is just a freeloader here, don’t interact with him, he is just a disgrace your father has produced, an extra baggage.” His mother had said venomously that night after dinner, when Seokjin and his father had left the table. Of course, his mother would hate his father’s bastard son.

He tried hard to push the boy away, he didn’t want to displease his parents, but the younger was persistent. After making him stand in the rain, he had felt bad, he had never felt bad when he harmed someone before. His parents didn’t have to know everything in his life, Jungkook was his secret. Jungkook would make him beautiful cards, would buy him snacks, he never expected anything in return, just a smile from Sehun made him squeal in delight.

The other thing he liked related to Jungkook was his bed, Jungkook’s bed had an array of pillows and stuffed toys arranged at the edges, the younger loved it when Sehun laid with him there, Sehun too would feel peace, content and happiness, it never felt the same when Jungkook had laid a few times in his bed. Later on, he heard about omegas and nests and then realized that it was Jungkook’s nest, Jungkook’s nest for him.

He drifted to sleep lulled by the soft breathing of his mate.

xxxxxxxxx

Sehun woke up to empty bed, he had the front door locked from inside this time, there was no way Jungkook could leave. After taking a shower he left the bedroom and just like he suspected, Jungkook was sitting against the entrance door in Sehun’ clothes.

He crouched down at his level and extended his hand to ruffle his soft hair, “let’s have breakfast.”

Jungkook swatted his hand away, “I WANT TO GO HOME.”

“Don’t be stubborn, come on, stand up.” He tried to coax him again.

“I SAID NO.”

They were back to zero again, “That’s not happening Kook.”

“Please let me go.” This time there were tears in Jungkook’s eyes.

“As much as I hate seeing you cry, you have left me with no other option, I can’t trust you anymore.”

“Please.” Jungkook’s trembling hands clutched at his shirt. Sehun just shook his head.

Jungkook stood up and ran back to the bedroom, Sehun came back with breakfast settled in a tray, he knew the boy loved blue berry pancakes and the banana milk was his all-time favorite. Jungkook moved at the far corner of the bed when Sehun sat down.

“I won’t touch you, just eat please.”

“I won’t eat anything you bring me, I hate you.” Jungkook always knew the right words to break his heart.

“Skipping breakfast is not good for health Kook.” Sehun tried to lighten the mood.

“I SAID I HATE YOU, I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU.” Jungkook yelled.

“_Eat_.” Sehun replied in blank tone staring right at the younger making his tremble, Jungkook moved forward with tears streaming down his cheeks and opened his mouth to eat the food extended towards him. Sehun hated using his alpha voice on Jungkook but Jungkook needed to eat. Jungkook ate everything from Sehun’s hand with his cheeks wet from tears. Once the plate was empty, he hid his head in his knees and sobbed.

Sehun dressed up and left for work, before coming back in the evening he shopped for groceries and instant food, then he went to mansion to pick up the food he had ordered the family chef to cook, his parents were outside, Sehun didn’t wish to run into them either. It was one-week worth of healthy home cooked food just like Sehun had asked.

He turned on Jungkook’s phone to see missed calls and texts from Seokjin, Baekhyun and Hoseok and turned it off again. He came back to find that Jungkook had locked the bedroom door. He went to Kitchen to set the table and knocked at the door, “It’s time for dinner Kook.” There was no response, Sehun went back and brought the tray and placed it against the threshold, “I know you don’t want to eat with me, I have placed your dinner outside the door, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” Instead of going to Kitchen he went to study room because suddenly he didn’t feel like eating, Jungkook wouldn’t be needing him anyway.

When he had known that Jungkook was alive, he had waited for Jungkook to come back to him, like he always came back to Sehun when they were children calling them mates. Jungkook did came back to him three years later, pretending to be a stranger, so at first he had wanted the Jungkook to confess his identity and become his younger self, it didn’t happen, Jungkook acted like he disliked Sehun. He kept the younger constantly under his eyes, he doesn’t remember when but his attraction to Jungkook turned sexual. He had lured the boy into his penthouse and made him drunk, they had made out, at the end of the night Sehun hadn’t buried his cock inside him no matter how much tempting it was, because he wanted their first time to be when Jungkook was sober and can feel his touch, he wanted to make love to Jungkook. He had an out of cycle rut in the morning. It scared him, so he kept his distance from the younger pretending to not remember anything.

The first time he had fucked someone it was not Soojung, it was some whore and he had been sixteen then, never in his life had he thought about his partner in bed, but with Jungkook he wanted to pleasure him, he wanted to figure out his body and wreck him. There was a woman on her knees sucking his cock in front of him, as he sat on a chair in a hotel room, but all he could think of was Jungkook’s lips, how beautiful they would look stretched around his cock, how beautiful Jungkook would look writhing under him, he pushed her away and left the hotel, he only needed Jungkook now, some hot shot actress won’t do.

The sick part in him wanted Jungkook to come out of his hiding and confess like when they were younger, so he had invited Soojung to his penthouse one night for the first time, Jungkook had come in the morning and he had played with younger’s heart, Soojung and him were to attend a charity gala thrown by his mother in the noon and Jongin’s party in the night. Sehun had felt victorious when Jungkook’s eyes welled with tears and he left abruptly. He hadn’t fucked Soojung that night, he couldn’t bring himself, he wanted no one but Jungkook. Soojung had been all over him but he had said that he was tired.

He had been a jerk to Jungkook and he deserved the rejection but it hurt him nonetheless.

Nothing had worked according to his plan and Jungkook had decided to leave him and go to America, Sehun had used his contacts to stop it from happening. He realized Jungkook was his mate on the day of Chanyeol’s birthday when Jungkook went into heat and his scent filled the room and triggered his rut. He was Sehun’s, Jeon Jungkook was made for Oh Sehun.

xxxxxxxxx

It had been two days since he had brought Jungkook to his penthouse, the younger would came out to eat whenever Sehun wasn’t around and then lock himself back in the room. Sehun could open the room just with a touch on his cell phone but he left the younger to his devices, Jungkook shouldn’t be stressed more than he was, at least he was eating properly.

“Mr. Kim Seokjin is here, Shall I send him in, Sir.” His secretary said through intercom.

“Yes.” Jungkook’s savior was here.

“I know that he is up there.” Seokjin barged inside.

“Good morning to you too Uncle, have a seat.” He rolled his eyes.

“Don’t play your games with me.” Seokjin took a seat.

“Who is he and what’s up there.”

“I am talking about Jungkook, I know that you have him locked in your penthouse. I am in no mood to joke around, Let him go.” Seokjin smashed his fists on the table.

“Okay.”

Seokjin’s eyes widened like saucers and his jaw dropped open, “okay?” he had expected more fight.

“On one condition.”

“Tell me.”

“Leave Kim Namjoon.”

“Wh..What? But he is my soul mate.”

“And Jungkook is mine.”

“But….” Seokjin opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. “He is your brother.” Seokjin whispered.

“So what? You leave Namjoon uncle, tell Baekhyun to leave Kyungsoo hyung, separate every pair of soul mates, and then I’ll let Jungkook go.”

“Even if you are soul mates, if Jungkook doesn’t want you, you have no right to lock him up. Don’t force me to tell your father.”

“Stay out of our business Uncle, as for my father I know he adores you, he practically raised you but are you inconsiderate enough to tell him that his son has his other son locked up in his house, that his sons are sexually attracted to each other, that they are soul mates. What will become of the old man? Besides I am the heir, Jungkook is the illegitimate son, you guess who will have to take the blow.” Sehun smirked, He had Seokjin where he wanted him to be.

“Just let me meet him, please.”

“He is sleeping right now, and don’t worry he is eating properly, he is healthy. I am not doing anything he doesn’t want me other than locking him of course.”

“Just let me see him once.” Seokjin eyes were glistening.

“I’ll once he is ready, if it makes you feel better he has locked me out of my own bedroom.” 

Seokjin left dejected and Sehun frowned.

In the evening Seokjin sent a package to his office to be delivered to Jungkook. It had clothes, food and a letter. Sehun went through the letter content, Seokjin had asked for his health and told him about his daily life, his pregnancy, about Taehyung and Chanyeol, about Hoseok and Baekhyun, how they were worried for him but Seokjin was handling the situation, in the end he had said that he would get Jungkook out of there. It was cute if you asked Sehun. He knocked the door and announced that Seokjin had sent something before placing the package outside Jungkook’s door minus the clothes, he liked Jungkook in his clothes.

It was past twelve and he was in living room watching news when the bedroom door creaked open and Jungkook walked out and took careful steps to sit next to him.

Jungkook held his hands and looked up at him through his eyelashes, “Hyung.” His eyes were like an ocean and Sehun was ready to drown, “Puppy.”

“Will you let me go now?” He bit his lips hesitantly and Sehun’s breath hitched.

“No.” Jungkook threw his hands in his lap and scowled.

“I hate you, I wish you die.” Jungkook stood up and went back to the room, leaving Sehun with his eyes down casted and heart wilted. He had been a jerk first and now it was his payback.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Jungkook and Sehun talked to each other, but a lot of issues remain to be solved.  
I wanted to tell you that guys that just a few chapters are left, we are near the end.  
Enjoy.

He woke up to a slender arm around his waist and sniffling sounds on his back. Sehun tried to turn around but Jungkook didn’t let him, “I don’t…..I don’t want you to di..die. I….I didn’t m...mean that.”

“Let me look at you puppy.” Sehun pleaded, His mate was crying, he couldn’t protect his mate, his alpha was growled.

“N..No, I don’t want you to look at me when I look ugly.”

“You can never be ugly, you are always beautiful, you are mine.” Sehun’s back was wet with tears.

“Why are you playing with me hyung? What did I ever do to you?”

Sehun’s heart sank, “So that’s what you think? That I am playing with you?”

Silence.

The silence was like a slap to his face. Sehun’s chest felt heavy making him breathless. He sat upright and shifted Jungkook between his legs facing him, he cupped Jungkook’s tear filled cheeks, “I never played with you, from the beginning I wanted you to stay with me, my ways were wrong but my intentions were pure.”

Jungkook cried harder, “You ar…are l…lying.” His dainty fingers held Sehun’s shirt at the front.

The oversized shirt’s shoulder sagged around his delicate shoulders to his upper arms revealing his collarbones, the sleeves covered his hands leaving his fingertips out, only if the circumstances were different.

“I want you Kook, I want to sleep in your arms and wake up to you face, I want to grow old with you, I want pups with you, you are my mate.” Sehun wiped Jungkook’s cheeks only for fresh tears to fall.

“How can you feel the bond? You are lying.” Jungkook pushed his hands away.

“How can _you_ feel our bond?” Sehun questioned back.

“Because I am defected, because I am sick in head, because I am an abomination.” Jungkook whispered.

“If that what it takes than I swear to God I’ll be proudest abomination to walk on earth.”

Sehun held him bridle style and made his way towards his bedroom, he navigated inside the wardrobe and made Jungkook stand on his feet.

“Look puppy.” All of Jungkook’s old stuff was in one of the closets. “I kept everything you left.”

He opened the pile of albums he had, “I looked at your face every day, I couldn’t keep myself away from you.” He had opened himself in front of Jungkook like he had never done before, not even in front of his parents, not Kyungsoo, not Jongin, only Jungkook. “I yearned for you each minute, each second.” Jungkook hugged his arms around his body and hung his head.

“I waited for you to come back to me. I am sorry for hurting you but everything I did was to seek your attention, I wanted you to look at me and only me.”

“St…Stop.” Jungkook said in a small voice.

“I can do anything just to be with you, I know you are hurting too.” Sehun took a step forward and Jungkook shuffled back making him halt.

“You made all of this up…I know you are lying…How can I trust you?”

Each word stabbed his heart, his mate didn’t trust him, his mate wanted to leave him. Sehun’s knees wobbled and it took all of his strength to stay rooted.

Sehun took off his shirt and Jungkook moved further back, “Look I have your name inked on my skin.” Sehun smiled painfully pointing at the words **전정국** written on his abdomen above his right hipbone, Jungkook covered his mouth with his hand. “I got it when I got drunk for the first time, I was sixteen then. I never regretted getting it though, I know I would have done the same sober someday.”

Fresh tears fell down Jungkook’s cheeks as he moved forward, his finger traced the tattoo lightly and Sehun’s breathe hitched, “Make love to me hyung, make love to me for the last time and let me go, We can’t be together hyung.” Jungkook said with his eyes hanging low.

Sehun held the younger’s face in his hand and made him look up, “Why do you say things like this? We are meant to be together Kook.”

“We are brothers, people won’t accept us.” Jungkook cried harder.

“People don’t have to know that, I’ll take care of you, I’ll take care of everything, leave all the worries to me. You shouldn’t be stressed about anything, it’s bad for…you.”

“They said that it’s all in my head. This is not what they taught me, this not how they raised me, they won’t accept me like this.” Jungkook said separating himself from Sehun and then Sehun realized that Jungkook was not talking about other people, he was talking about his family. These people that Jungkook considered his family had loved him and taken care of him all his life while Sehun, Sehun had just hurt Jungkook again and again, how can Sehun compete against them. Of course, they would be Jungkook’s priority, they made him happy, Sehun made him miserable.

And then for the first time in his life Oh Sehun bent his knees in front of someone, he slid down to the floor and silent tears streamed down his cheeks, “Please.” Was the only word he could utter, what was the use of all of his riches if he couldn’t buy Jeon Jungkook, what was the use of all the power he held if he couldn’t sway Jeon Jungkook’s heart, he had never felt this hopeless before.

There was no sound from Jungkook for a few moments, then Jungkook enveloped him in his slender arms and pressed their lips together in a salty kiss, Sehun didn’t know whose tears were on his tongue, it didn’t matter anyway, what mattered was that his mate was in his arms.

“Why didn’t you come to find me earlier hyung? I was so scared, I was so alone, I missed you so much hyung, I hated myself, I wished to die.” Jungkook said against his lips with teary eyes, hitting lightly on his chest.

“I am sorry, I am so sorry.” Sehun said before taking those rosy lips in his own. He apologized the whole night and Jungkook cried silent tears, He apologized as he laid the younger on his bed, he apologized as he kissed every inch of his body, he apologized as he pressed their bodies so close that there was no space left between them, he apologized again and again, he apologized as they writhed under the moon light when they became one.

There was so much pain in their touches that as much as Sehun tried to ignore it he couldn’t, so with every touch, every kiss and every thrust he asked for Jungkook’s forgiveness, and Jungkook took him back with open arms as he bared himself and Jungkook bloomed beautifully in his arms.

xxxxxxxx

Sehun woke up to an empty bed, he took a shower and went to the kitchen where he knew his mate would be. Jungkook stood near the stove flipping something in the pan. He wore Sehun’s oversized T-shirt and a pair of boxers.

Sehun enveloped his arms around the younger, “Good morning puppy.” He mumbled and placed his chin atop Jungkook’s head, he instantly felt content. “You know, it’s time for what?”

“Breakfast.” Jungkook said more invested in the omelet than Sehun.

“That too, but I was referring to my good morning kiss.” Jungkook turned around, shifted his weight on his toes to reach up and quickly pecked his lips and turned back.

“That wasn’t enough.” Sehun pouted putting his hand under Jungkook’s shirt and caressed the side of his waist, god why was he was soft everywhere. Jungkook ignored him. Sehun sneaked his hand to Jungkook’s under wear, the younger slapped his hand away, “I am cooking hyung, go and get ready for office.”

“Leave the breakfast be, let’s have a round before I go, I’ll be real quick.” He tried to sneak his hand again only to be swatted away.

“You are insatiable, We have been doing it every night, you did it two times last night.” Jungkook shoved him back with his shoulders.

“I wonder who kept asking for more hyung, more. Besides it’s your fault for looking so irresistible in the morning, you made me horny.”

Jungkook pushed him lightly against his chest, “you are always horny, you are not getting any, stop wasting time and get ready.” Sehun sighed in disappointment and went back to the bedroom. They had breakfast in peace, Sehun liked eating with Jungkook, it felt domestic.

Jungkook rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, when Sehun demanded his Good day kiss, “You just make up excuses for more kisses.” This time he pulled Sehun’s tie to bend him down and shoved his tongue down his throat, Sehun responded back hungrily, Jungkook pulled back, “Puppy.” Sehun whined making Jungkook laugh. He liked when Jungkook laughed, it resonated inside him making his heartbeat faster.

Sehun eyes shifted and he saw a few letters stacked at the top shelf untouched, Seokjin’s letters for Jungkook. It had been a week since they had made up, never once had Jungkook mentioned about that night, he had been playing his part as Sehun’s mate perfectly, it seemed too normal that it scared Sehun, like the calm before the storm.

“Did you give Uncle Seokjin a call? He is worried for you.” He asked and Jungkook’s smile fell momentarily.

“I will as soon as possible, I didn’t have much time.”

“You didn’t even read the letters.”

“Like I said I didn’t have much time.” Sehun hugged Jungkook, he knew Jungkook was lying, he hadn’t been busy, there wasn’t much to do in the penthouse. Sehun had returned him his phone, he had told him the password to the front door, Jungkook chose to stay, it was one of the many things they didn’t discuss after that night, they hadn’t discussed anything after that night. Jungkook didn’t bring anything up and Sehun was too afraid to do it on his own, afraid that Jungkook will leave him, that it’ll all go away.

_What is going inside your pretty little head, _Sehun wanted to ask but didn’t, instead he buried his nose in Jungkook’s hair and inhaled, Jungkook’s scent always calmed him down.

xxxxxxxx

“I want waffles hyung.” Jungkook said settling in his lap and tucked his head under Sehun’s chin, He fitted perfectly.

“You know what, let’s go out today.” Sehun said rubbing Jungkook’s back.

“I don’t want to.”

“Why not let’s go to a diner first, have breakfast and then we can go where ever you want, you have been coped here for a week.” The penthouse had started to smell like both of them, it felt like a home now.

“I am feeling under the weather today, I think I am feverish.”

Sehun pressed his palm against Jungkook’s forehead, “You seem fine.”

“But I don’t feel fine, my throat aches, I think I stayed up late in the balcony, I have caught a cold.” Jungkook replied irritated.

“Let’s go to hospital.”

“I’ll be fine, it’s nothing major. Buy me waffles.”

“I’ll had them delivered.” Sehun laid down on the couch with Jungkook curled at his side.

It didn’t stop there, every time Sehun would ask to go out, Jungkook would say he was sick and hadn’t recovered yet. _My throat aches hyung, my head hurts hyung, I have been coughing all day hyung, I am tired hyung _it was always one of these, and Sehun knew that most of them were not true. It had been another week and the pile of letters had grown. It worried him.

“Have you talked to Uncle Seokjin yet?” He said one day with his head in Jungkook’s lap.

“I am still sick, can’t have him worrying over me.” The usual response came and Sehun frowned.

“Kyungsoo hyung invited us to dinner tomorrow night, we should go.” Sehun lied.

“Some other time hyung, I have started a new painting and I badly want finish it. You know I am sick so I get tired easily.” Jungkook massaged his scalp with his delicate fingers.

“I know.” Sehun turned and buried his face in Jungkook’s belly.

That night when they laid on bed with their bodies spent after passionate love making, Sehun couldn’t help but bring out the topic again,

“You should comeback to office.”

“I can’t now hyung, I am sick.”

_Stop lying, _Sehun wanted to say, “What about when you recover?”

“To be honest, I don’t want to work anymore, I just want to be with you here.”

“We’ll be with each other more that way, don’t you remember our offices are on the same floor.” Sehun traced Jungkook’s back with his hand, Sehun’s gaze shifted outside the window, it was dark, there was no moon tonight, “Baekhyun is on maternity leave, you’ll have to do with another secretory.”

“I’ll come back but I don’t want to work on the spa resort project with Kim Hotels anymore, I am sick and it’s too hectic for me.” Jungkook muttered nonchalantly and Sehun stilled.

“Your wish is my command my prince.” Jungkook giggled in his chest and drifted to sleep.

Jungkook was trying to avoid meeting them all, because he didn’t want to be judged. He loved them and didn’t want them to hate him for his choices because he wanted to be Sehun, so he had decided to stay away from the world outside. The sick part in him was happy and wanted to keep things the way they were, to keep Jungkook for himself, but the part that loved Jungkook and vowed to take care of him was worried for his mate. Jungkook would never be fully happy without his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't understand, Sehun's got Jungkook name tatooed in hangul.  
p.s I have started another cross over fic, It's Suga x Chanyeol with a small pint of Sehun x Jungkook, Taehyung x Baekhyun and Namjoon x Seokjin. Here is the link if you want to give it a read, I'll be grateful.  
[I am here now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230972/chapters/50548460)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update after more than 2 months. I am a final year medical student plus I have been elected as student representative of whole school, it's a great deal of responsibility. This is a very small chapter, but I have decided that updating small chapters is better than not updating at all. This story is close to my heart and I desperately want to finish it.
> 
> This is more of a filler Chapter. Enjoy  
CHAPTER UPDATED; Rest of chapter 13 is here and is mostly smut.

“Should we see a counselor?” Sehun said curling his hand around Jungkook’s waist.

“Why hyung?” Jungkook doe eyes looked up to him with confusion.

“We are fine hyung, we are happy. We don’t need a counselor.” Sehun’s silence urged him to continue. “Besides how are we going to tell them that we are brothers?”

Sehun looked back into Jungkook’s eyes and his hand caressed the younger’s spine as he laid on top of him. “Why won’t you talk to your family?”

Jungkook’s breath hitched, “I have a new life now hyung with you, I am busy.” He pushed Sehun’s arm away to straighten himself. “I need to go to the washroom.”

The door to the bathroom didn’t open the whole night and Sehun laid awake in the bed that felt too large without Jungkook.

xxxxxxx

“How long?” Taehyung asked umpteenth time bouncing in his seat.

“Five more minutes.” Sehun replied rubbing his temples. He had asked Seokjin and Kyungsoo to take Taehyung and Chanyeol with him to meet Jungkook. He prayed that it’ll make Jungkook feel good, feel normal.

Sehun nervously opened the door to their apartment and led them to Kitchen, where he knew Jungkook would be cooking dinner for him, the thought made him smile unconsciously.

Taehyung hollered and jumped at Jungkook making him freeze at his spot with a dinner plate in his hand, his wide eyes stared at Sehun in fear, his arms full of Taehyung babbling in excitement.

“It’s just them Kook.” Sehun replied eyeing a shy Chanyeol poking at Taehyung’s hoodie, nervous around Jungkook but not letting go of his alpha, that’s how mates were.

“Why don’t you take a shower while I set the table?” Relief washed over him when Jungkook embraced him in his slender arms and kissed the corner of his lips.

Sehun nodded kissing Jungkook’s forehead and left for their bedroom. He quickly showered and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats.

Taehyung and Chanyeol were now seated on dining table next to Jungkook. “You smell different.” Taehyung made a statement.

“How so?” Jungkook replied ruffling the child’s hair.

“Of course he smells different now, he smells like Sehun hyung.” Chanyeol provided tapping Taehyung’s knees his large eyes settled on Taehyung as usual.

“No he smells of something else too, something funny, I don’t know.” Taehyung shrugged his shoulders. It was time for Sehun to make his presence visible, “Thank goodness you haven’t started eating without me, I am starving.” He sat down next to Jungkook and brought his hand to his mouth to place a gentle kiss, making the younger blush. He was beautiful and he was Sehun’s.

Dinner was filled with Taehyung and Chanyeol’s chatter and the bags under Jungkook’s eyes seemed lighter and his smile became brighter making Sehun’s heart swell with happiness. Still Sehun could see the envy in Jungkook’s eyes as he looked at Taehyung and Chanyeol, how they ate from the same plate, how they moved like one body, how their souls connected, it could have been them only if circumstances were different.

“Let’s watch a movie.” Sehun announced after they had eaten dinner and were in the living area with Chanyeol nestled in his lap, his one hand around Taehyung’s wrist who was animatedly talking about pirates and kings.

“Wreck it Ralph!” Taehyung chirped.

“What about you Chanyeol? What do you want to watch?”

“Whatever Taehyung says.” Jungkook cooed at them, “You play the movie hyung, I’ll make some hot cocoa.”

Jungkook came back with four mugs of hot chocolate and after handing the pups their mugs sat next to Sehun, with his head resting on the older shoulders. Sehun switched him on his lap, “I wish we have a future like this hyung, you I and our pups, it would be beautiful.”

Sehun enveloped Jungkook’s dainty hands in his large ones, “One day It’ll happen Kook.” His one hand shifted underneath Jungkook’s shirt to caress his belly in a circular motion, Jungkook tucked his head under Sehun’s chin and their world felt complete.

xxxxxxx

Sehun’s phone beeped with an incoming text,

_(From Mother) “I need Soojung and you to accompany me to Mrs. Lee’s Gala tonight, don’t try to find a way out because there is none.”_

“Is everything alright hyung?” Jungkook enveloped his delicate hand around Sehun’s, his eyes wide with concern.

“Yes, let’s finish breakfast, I need to drop these kids home.” He looked at Taehyung and Chanyeol lost in their little world, they ate from the same plate.

“Will you come to live with us again?” Taehyung hung onto Jungkook’s shirt, “Papa and Dad miss you a lot.”

“He can’t silly, he has to live with Sehun hyung.” Chanyeol said holding Taehyung’s palm, the boy was taller than Taehyung, but he seemed too small next to him.

“I know that, but Papa cries when we talk about him, Kookie hyung can at least visit.”

“He cries?” Jungkook’s voice quivered, Sehun held his waist to anchor him, he was too stiff in his arms, as if he was far away from him.

Taehyung nodded in response, Jungkook hung his head.

Sehun texted his mother after dropping them off at Kyungsoo’s apartment.

_(To Mother) “I can’t make it, I am sorry.”_

He placed his phone on the dashboard and drove back to Oh Tower.

_(From Mother) “I have already asked your secretary, your evening is free. Your father will be coming too, don’t disappoint us.”_

Sehun’s temple throbbed with an incoming headache, he can’t do this to Jungkook anymore, his beautiful little mate was already stressed to his limits. There were many things Sehun needed to do, like calling off his engagement with Soojung, even if he did succeed in breaking it off, his parents will set him up with another rich, pompous heiress and media will have their day. Jungkook and Him, Jungkook and Sehun, he didn’t care about what people would say, he couldn’t let Jungkook face the negativity, he had suffered too much. He could never introduce Jungkook to his parents, they will recognize him instantly. Suddenly the tie around his neck felt tight making it difficult to breathe, he tugged at it to loosen it up.

Shall he run away with Jungkook? It will be useless they will find him anyway, he knew what his father was capable off, his father will make sure they learn a lesson they will never forget, Sehun didn’t care about himself, he worried over Jungkook, he was responsible for Jungkook, and not just Jungkook now but the life that Jungkook carried inside him too, their pup. Sehun didn’t have the courage to discuss Jungkook’s pregnancy with him, he hadn’t even thought about it, because it sacred him, how will Jungkook react? What will happen to them? Jungkook was around 1 month far, their pup was conceived the night Sehun had first made love to Jungkook, during his heat, he should have used protection but the events that came that night were too sudden.

Sehun could feel life energy of their pup, him growing and developing inside Jungkook’s belly, his connection with both of them, it filled a sense of pride and joy in his heart, he wanted to reach out and touch Jungkook’s belly, he wanted to put his ear above it and listen but he couldn’t, he didn’t know how to explain it all to Jungkook, or the world.

Sehun wished that he was born orphan, he was not attached to his parents, he respected his father and looked up to him, but Jungkook came first, Jungkook will always come first. Why did they have to be brothers? Fate had played a cruel joke on them.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and dialed Jungkook’s number,

“Hello hyung.”

“Hey.” He knew he was about to hurt the younger, Jungkook had left everyone to be with him.

“Are you alright?” Jungkook was worried, he was worried for an incompetent person like Sehun.

“My mother has invited me to a gala tonight, father will be there to, I have to go.”

“Okay then go.” Jungkook chuckled.

“Soojung will be my date.” He could have gone without telling Jungkook, but his conscience wanted to ask for his mate’s permission, maybe he was hurting Jungkook more like this, he was such a bastard, he didn’t deserve Jungkook. He won’t go if Jungkook tells him no.

There was complete silence on the phone, Jungkook was going to leave him, Sehun’s throat constricted.

“Alright, come to the apartment, I’ll help you chose a suit.” The line went dead.

In the evening, he went back to his apartment with a guilty heart. There was no sign of Jungkook inside, it smelled like both of them, like home. The door to the bathroom was unlocked, Sehun opened and felt a sudden jolt of electricity down to his toes.

Jungkook laid in the bath tub naked, his dainty hand stroked his erection, his knees were bent with his toes curled, tiny gasps and moans left his mouth, his head was thrown backwards in pleasure, Jungkook’s pheromones filled the room making Sehun’s loin stir. He took off his tie and coat and threw them on the floor, he made his way to the tub at the same time unbuttoning his shirt and rolling his sleeves.

Sehun sat on the edge of the tub, Jungkook looked at him with half lidded eyes, his pupils blown with lust, Sehun wanted to devour him.

“Your puppy needs you hyung.”

“This is not my puppy, this is my naughty little kitten. Be good and I shall reward you.”

“Hyung.” Jungkook whined, his thumb probed at his slit wiping the precom “Ah…Ah.”

“Touch your nipples.” Jungkook obeyed his fingers toyed with his nub, twisting it between his thumb and forefinger, his other hand pumped his cock at a faster pace. Jungkook’s breath became shaky and his hips jerked,

“Yes, yes like that, my puppy is so good just for me, so beautiful and mine.” Sehun’s pants felt too tight. Jungkook nipple swelled and he moaned at the sensitivity, he then touched the other one, and pulled at it abusing the rosy bud, “Ah…Ah.”

“Now I want you to finger yourself, can you do it for hyung? Can you be a good puppy?”

Sehun applied lube on Jungkook’s finger coating them fully and guided them towards his entrance, Jungkook’s eyes clenched when his finger penetrated inside.

“You are doing good puppy, relax yourself.”

The second finger followed after and Jungkook scissored his opening.

“Can you enter third finger for hyung? Can you puppy?”

Like always Jungkook obliged his three fingers inside him massaged his walls, Jungkook’s head shot back and his body trembled when his fingers massaged his sensitive spot, “Ah… hyung”

Jungkook looked so sinful that Sehun would have sold his faith for him if he had any, his head thrown back, his eyes shut tight, dribble of saliva down his chin, the erection on his stomach bounced as his body rocked on his fingers and the bathroom reverberated with his moans. He was a beautiful mess and he was Sehun’s.

Jungkook’s other hand stroked his cock harder and harder, as his head thrashed around with pleasure, his body trembled and quivered making Sehun’s breath hitch. Jungkook’s back arched off the tub as he came with a cry of Sehun’s name.

Sehun swatted his hair off his forehead and Jungkook opened his eyes, his breath panted with after high. “You were perfect.” He took Jungkook’s rosy lips in an open mouth kiss, licking the hot cavern, his tongue traced the back of Jungkook’s teeth and his lips, Jungkook held onto the back of Sehun’s head as the older gave kitten licks to his mouth, he nibbled at Jungkook’s lips making them red and tender. Sehun’s hand wandered to rub at Jungkook’s belly where their pup was.

“I’ll wash you up.”

“But you are still hard.” Jungkook palmed at Sehun’s crotch.

“I’ll take care of it later.” He smiled at the younger.

“I’ll do it.” He tried to unbutton Sehun’s pants to be stopped by the older.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Jungkook settled between his legs and pulled down his underwear and pants, he took his cock in his small hand and gave it a kittenish lick, just the touch of Jungkook’s skin tongue against his cock left him light headed. Sehun clutched at his hair when Jungkook lapped at his cock with his tongue twirling around it, his tongue licked the underside of his erection from the base to the tip making Sehun throb. He groaned with pleasure when Jungkook sucked the tip and then took it inside his mouth, the tip touched the back of his mouth and Jungkook’s eyes got teary, he looked up at Sehun through his eyelashes, his cheeks crimsoned, his eyes glistened with tears and his pupils blown, his lips were stretched across the rim of Sehun’s cock and Sehun lost it, he wanted to wreck him bad, he wanted to mark Jungkook’s body with his name, he wanted be so close to Jungkook that there was no space left. Sehun came with a groan and Jungkook’s name, spilling inside Jungkook’s mouth, who swallowed it all like an obedient puppy.

He made Jungkook sit on his lap and kissed him passionately, “I love you, I love you so much that I think my heart is going to burst.” Tears streamed down Jungkook’s eyes and Sehun’s heart stopped.

“I am so sorry, Did I hurt you?” He held Jungkook’s chin between his fingers.

“No, I am just happy, you said it after twenty days.”

“I love you, I love you, you are my world, I thought you knew. I’ll say it more often now.” He punctuated every word with a peck making Jungkook giggle.

“Come on let’s shower and then sleep.”

“Don’t you have to go that gala?”

“No, I’ll stay here with you.” Jungkook smiled a toothy grin where his eyes turned into crinkle moons and his front two teeth showed up and hugged Sehun by tucking his chin in Sehun’s neck, this was Sehun’s favorite smile.

“You were so hot, I want a repeat.” Jungkook smacked Sehun’s chest hard and mumbled inaudibly in his shoulders.

“I can’t hear you.”

“I said it won’t happen again.”

“Look at me in the eye and say that.” Sehun teased trying to pull away Jungkook.

“NOOOOOOOO.” Jungkook buried his face and held Sehun’s neck in a death grip.

“Are you felling shy huh puppy, where did that sly kitten go?”

Jungkook threw weak punches on Sehun’s chest, “Don’t tease me hyung.” Sehun’s laughter echoed the whole bathroom.

They were together and they were happy. They had many difficulties in their way, they will take care of things one by one but they will never leave each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be Jungkook's POV. 2-3 chapters left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE ALERT! chapter 14 has been updated fully, enjoy  
it's Jungkook's POV

“How do you want to spend today puppy?” Sehun gently traced Jungkook’s features, his doe eyes, his button nose.

“Stop messing around hyung.” Jungkook buried his head in Sehun’s chest to sleep some more, it was six in the morning.

“I took a day off.” Sehun turned Jungkook on his back and hovered above the younger, encaging him underneath, “Let’s make the best of it.”

“Let me sleep some more.” Jungkook pouted.

“As you wish my prince.” Sehun kissed his cheek.

He woke up at 9 to an empty bed, and took a shower. It had been two months since he had been living with Sehun, a lot had changed last these months, for instance, he had no contact with anyone other than Sehun minus the visit of Chanyeol and Taehyung to their home, it was home now, his and Sehun’s. He turned to stand at his side, his belly seemed a little swollen from this angle, he caressed it gently before dressing up and went to the lounge, he could smell Sehun in the kitchen, Sehun smelled like him, his wolf growled with happiness.

“I made you pancakes.” Sehun pointed towards a fully set table with a wide grin.

“Correction you ordered pancakes for me.” The distance between them itched him, Sehun pecked his lips and enveloped him in his arms, he sighed with content. “Same thing.”

The first bite made his inside squeeze, he ran to the bathroom to puke his guts out, Sehun followed him and rubbed his back as he retched in the toilet seat. He then wiped Jungkook’s mouth with water. Jungkook closed his eyes, he had been puking his breakfast for a week now. He never ate breakfast with Sehun, of course he didn’t know.

“I want blueberry waffles.” That’s what he wanted to eat now a days.

“Let’s see a doctor.” Sehun said avoiding his eyes.

“It’s a stomach bug hyung, I am fine.” Jungkook said wiping his hands, _why won’t you tell me hyung? Do you not want it? Want us?_

“Take care of yourself.” Sehun held his hand to guide him back to the kitchen.

“I have hired your new secretary, you can join from tomorrow.”

Jungkook replied with a small okay.

xxxxxxxx

After two months he went out of the apartment for the first time, Sehun was cautious beside him, locking the door as soon as they were outside and pushing Jungkook towards the elevator, as if he was afraid Jungkook would change his mind. Jungkook kept his eyes to the floor in front of his secretary, he couldn’t face anyone, he felt as if everyone knew that he laid with his brother.

It was three days later when he was too attend a director meeting, his hands sweated and his body trembled inside,

“After you Sir.” His secretary gestured towards the door. Jungkook nodded his head, his nails dug into his palm creating small crescents. No one knew, Jungkook repeated in his head.

Sehun sat at the center of the room like an owner should, his mouth straightened, eyes narrowed, oozing confidence. Jungkook wanted to sit both near and away from him, no one could anchor him like Sehun. He was losing his mind. Sehun sat with Jongin, Kim Jongin was back. He was grateful his assigned seat was away from Sehun, he couldn’t risk reaching out for the older and embarrassing them both. Sehun wore scent blockers now.

Jungkook hastily went outside as soon as it ended.

“Jungkook wait… Jungkook.” He heard Jongin behind him.

“Hyung.” He tried to smile, it turned into a grimace, Jongin nonetheless smiled brightly.

“How are you.”

“Fine.” Jongin looked at him questiongly, of course, he was supposed to ask how Jongin was, Jungkook mentally slapped himself.

“What about you?”

“China was better than I thought.” Jongin still smiled the same.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Jeon its’ time for your meeting with Mr. Oh.” His secretary said, Jungkook hadn’t realized he was standing with them.

“Goodbye hyung.”

“I’ll see you around.”

“Mr. Oh wants to see me?”

“No sir, I made it up to save you.” Jungkook studied his secretary, he was handsome and youthful.

“How did you know I needed saving.” Jungkook raised his eyebrow.

“I am sorry to put it like this Sir, but you looked constipated.” He said with a straight face and Jungkook laughed, it felt like ages since he had laughed.

“What was your name again?” Jungkook wiped his eye.

“Sir, Yugyeom.”

“Okay Sir Yugyeom follow me to my office and drop the formalities, call me by my name.” He teased back making the other chuckle.

xxxxxxxx

it was late in night and they cuddled on the couch, watching a romcom, they both didn’t like, when Sehun spoke.

“Have you noticed that you have been throwing up in the morning for a week?”

Jungkook’s breath hitched, he kept silent, encouraging Sehun to continue.

“You….You…..You are with pup.” Jungkook looked up at him, Sehun was staring at the ceiling.

“Took you long enough to tell.” He smacked the older’s chest.

“You knew.” Sehun’s eyes widened.

“I am no idiot hyung, even my belly has started to show a little.” He rolled his eyes, “I was waiting for you to tell me, I thought you didn’t want it.”

“I am sorry, I was scared of how you will react.” Sehun kissed his palm.

“After my heat when I kicked you out, Uncle Seokjin gave me a pill, he said it was to prevent pregnancy, I flushed it. I thought I won’t ever see you and I couldn’t be with anyone but you, I had zero possibility of having a family, so I took a chance, I thought I would be happy if I have your pup, that was my prospect for a family.” Jungkook fiddled with long sleeves covering his hand.

“Can I see it.” Sehun asked cautious. His voice full of hope, he was asking if Jungkook will let him in his family he realized, did he even need to ask, Jungkook was his.

Without words he lifted the oversized shirt to his mid riff, Sehun gulped and hesitantly caressed his belly, his large hand covered it completely, then he lowered his body and kissed below Jungkook’s navel, his eyes glistened with unshed tears, “You have made me the happiest I have ever been.” Jungkook cried silently.

That night they slept with Sehun in between his legs his head resting over Jungkook’s belly listening to their pup’s heartbeat and Jungkook made a nest of blankets for them after a long time, they were whole.

xxxxxxxx

“We shall go see a doctor today.” Sehun said before putting the spoon in his mouth.

“He’ll know hyung.” Jungkook sucked is lower lip between his teeth.

“That is the idea kook, he will know and tell us about our pup.” Sehun replied casually wiping his mouth as he was talking about weather.

“We’ll be seen!” Jungkook half shouted.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of it.” Sehun said staring in his eyes.

“I’ll go alone.” Jungkook stared back.

Sehun kept mum. Like every morning, Jungkook rushed to the toilet to throw up after first bite.

“This is why I want to go with you, I don’t want to miss anything, please don’t be stubborn, trust me on this.” Sehun pleaded, the cocky Oh Sehun pleaded, he had changed a lot for Jungkook hadn’t he.

“Your pup doesn’t want blue berry pancakes anymore.” Jungkook wiped his mouth to remove the bitter aftertaste.

“What does my pup want then?” Sehun’s hand slipped underneath Jungkook’s shirt.

“Steak.” 

“At this hour?”

“What can I say? It takes after you.” Jungkook threw his hands behind Sehun’s head, who in return held his waist. It made him happy, talking about their pup, about their family, their little pack.

“If that’s what my pup wants than he shall have it.” Sehun pecked his lips.

“He? What if it’s a she?” Jungkook frowned, his head running million thoughts.

“No Kookie, it’s a boy, an alpha.”

“How do you know?” Jungkook asked carefully.

“I don’t know but I can tell, let’s ask the doctor that.”

Was this true? he was really having an alpha boy, he was going to give Sehun an heir, the thought made him happy, he would have loved the pup the same even if it was an omega, or a girl, but in the back of his mind he always remembered his mother telling Seokjin that day in the hospital, “_His father would have accepted him when he was born only if he was an alpha, he probably thinks an illegitimate omega son is a nuisance.”_

Jungkook hugged Sehun and pressed his nose in the crook of his neck, it soothed him, the storm of self-hate and anger inside him vanished and he was enveloped in the scent of wind and forest. Sehun in return pecked his head.

“I’ll have the steak delivered, eat it before coming down.” Sehun said, “Now give me a goodbye kiss it’s been so long.”

‘It’s been like four days hyung.” Jungkook rolled his eyes.

“It’s a long time.” Sehun whined, before supporting Jungkook’s weight on his arm below Jungkook’s hips, his other hand tangled in his hair, he dived in and captured his lips in a heated kiss, his teeth nibbling at Jungkook’s lower lip, pulling at it, He held Jungkook’s tongue in his mouth and sucked it,

“How do you make me horny all the time?” A thin line of saliva connected their mouths.

“Go to your office Mr. CEO, you are not getting laid at 8am.” Jungkook smirked.

“Don’t want to…. Need you.” Sehun muttered and chased his lips, Jungkook ducked his head and ran to stand by the bathroom door.

“Let’s do it… huh, I’ll show you a good time.” Sehun said eyeing him like a piece of meat.

“Your pup wants to eat, he is killing my intestines.” Jungkook held his stomach.

“Who knows maybe I have something in store for the night?” he held a finger to his chin feigning innocence. He loved it, seeing how much Sehun needed him, only him and no one else, how he could rile up Sehun with just a bat of his eyelashes.

“You better prepare yourself I am not going to stop tonight.” Sehun crossed his arms and strode towards Jungkook, who raised his eyebrow questiongly.

“I want to say good bye to him too.” Sehun slid on his knees and exposed Jungkook’s belly,

He pointed an excusing finger “You are not born yet and you are spoiling my sexy time, what are you going to do once you come out.” Jungkook cleared his throat in a warning, “I love you groot, don’t…”

“You called our son groot?” Jungkook questioned.

“He needs a name.”

“And you think it is a good idea to call him groot.”

“What? What is wrong with groot? It’s is cute.”

“You can’t name him groot.” Jungkook said as a matter of fact.

“Alright, we’ll discuss this later.”

He then put his ear on Jungkook’s belly, “as I was saying before being interrupted, be easy on your mother, let him eat in peace, I’ll give you the world once you are born.” He ended it with a kiss at Jungkook’s belly navel. “I need to go before I lose control and manhandle your mother against the door and….” Jungkook hurriedly covered his belly

“You can’t say these things to our pup.” He looked horrified.

Sehun chuckled and raised his hands, “Okay, okay.”

He stood up and pecked Jungkook’s lips, “We are definitely naming him groot.” Sehun left.

“Are not.” Jungkook shouted behind making him laugh loudly.

xxxxxxxx

Jungkook’s leg trembled as if it had a mind of it’s own the entire ride to the doctor, What would happen to them of the word got out, now that he had a taste of this life he couldn’t live without Sehun, and they had a pup. Jungkook’s fingers fiddled with each other,

“It’s a private clinic, I have talked to the doctor, there will be no one beside him, he is Jongin’s mate.” Sehun said sensing his discomfort.

“Jongin hyung has a mate.” Jungkook’s eyes widened.

“They are soul mates, Jongin found him in China.”

“I am happy for him, he deserved it.” Jungkook said sincerely. “You know they say, there is 15% chance of finding your soul mate, everyone I know except Hoseok hyung has found theirs even Taehyung.”

“That’ weird.” Sehun said

“No it’s not, it’s good, they are lucky.”

“I wish groot finds his soul mate too.”

“You could have called something else, but no you chose groot.” Jungkook made a face, his mind had finally relaxed. Jungkook eyed his mate, his one hand on steering wheel, his side profile towards Jungkook as he stared ahead, he was handsome.

“Like what?” Sehun said taking a turn.

“Iron man.”

Sehun abruptly applied the braked and looked at him with his eyes popped out of socket and after a moment of silence he burst in to laughter.

“He is a pup Kookie, a pup.” He eyes were wet with mirth.

“Iron pup then.” Jungkook refused to back down.

Sehun lost it again, his head threw back and the car echoed with his laughter, “Are you sure you were a valedictorian at Stanford’s?”

“I’ll call him whatever I want.” Jungkook glared at him.

Sehun leaned in and pecked him, “How am I to take you seriously when you are angry, you look so adorable.” Sehun ignited the engine driving them to the doctor, all the stress had left Jungkook’s mind.

The doctor was a soft-spoken handsome man named Yixing a beta, he had come to Seoul with Jongin.

“I’ll apply the gel now, it will be a little cold.” He smiled down at Jungkook, he had a single dimple on his right cheek, he made Jungkook relax, Jungkook smiled back.

“That’s your pup. You are at tenth week.” He pointed to a blob on the screen, Jungkook looked up to see Sehun engrossed on the monitor, he looked back and they reality of it dawned on him, making his heart swell. He held onto Sehun’s hand.

“I’ll show you something magical.” Yixing grinned and put an elongated tube like thing on Jungkook’s belly, the room reverberated with peculiar sounds, _lubb dubb lubb dub lubb dub._

“Is that..” Jungkook’s throat constricted unable to form a sentence.

“Yes it’s you pups heart beat.”

Tears flowed down Jungkook’s’ cheeks, Sehun kissed his nose, before putting their forehead together. It was real, it was all real.

Yixing printed an ultrasound picture for them, Jungkook will put it on the fridge door. Sehun was outside giving them privacy.

“Is it true that fathers can tell the gender and sub gender?”

“Not fathers, alpha fathers, Sehun can also hear your pups heart beat by putting his ear on belly.”

“Why it is that he shares a deeper connection even though I am the one carrying our pup.”

“It is a primitive protective instinct, he is the alpha, your pup is his pack and is vulnerable inside you.”

“Can Sehun sense him all the time?”

“We have evolved Jungkook and lost most of our abilities, he can sense him when you are in the same room.”

“Is everything alright?”

“They are.” Jungkook smiled, “It’s just I have no one to ask these questions, I am an orphan.” Jungkook smiled weakly, he had lost Seokjin, Hoseok and Baekhyun.

“I am sorry.” The older looked apologetic.

“It’s fine. Take care of Jongin hyung please, he is a really good person.”

“He is.” Yixing smiled fondly. “Jongin told me about you story, you are really brave, everything will be fine.”

Jungkook’s head spun, “What did he tell you?”

“That you and Sehun are soul mates, about his engagement and his materialistic parents.”

A wave of relief washed through his body.

“Take care Yixing hyung.”

“You too, take the supplements I prescribed and read the pamphlet I gave you, it has all the dos and donts.”

“Thank you hyung.” Yixing smiled at him, he liked Yixing he decided.

He joined Sehun outside the door, who took his palm and kissed it. They were inside the car when Jungkook voiced his concern, “Will he have to hide forever, without a father’s name on his birth certificate, an illegitimate bastard?” Jungkook gazed outside the window, it had been eating his mind for past two months he had been living with Sehun his son sharing the same fate has him. Not his son, he will give him all the happiness.

“Don’t call our son that.”

“But that’s what he is. I am not even claimed let alone married,” Jungkook said in a monotone but his heart shattered into million pieces by the thought of his son’s suffering. Tears pricked his eyes, he took a deep breath to swallow the lump in his throat.

Sehun took his face in his hands, “I swear I’ll make everything fine before he is born, please don’t stress yourself, just focus on our pup and us.”

Jungkook nodded.

“I meant it when I said I’ll give him the world, it’s my promise to groot.”

“You just had to call him groot and spoil the moment.” Jungkook chuckled. Sehun grinned back.

He knew it was impossible for Sehun to fix things, running away was never an option, they will be found, but he decided he’ll trust his mate to make things right, not for them but their pup.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

“This one too.” Sehun said taking a black jacket out of the rack.

Jungkook eyed all the clothes Sehun had selected for their pup. “Another black.”

“It’ll make him look cool.”

“Pups don’t have to look cool hyung, they have to look cute.”

“It’s okay, you can select whatever you want.”

Sehun the ever so sharp businessman known for his fashion sense had no sense when it came to shopping for pups, “Hyung it’s too large for a newborn, and groot will be out after six months in summer, this is a jacket.” Yes he too had started calling the pup groot, Sehun had grown on him.

“It will work out perfectly by the time winter comes, it will fit him.” Sehun eyes shined, Jungkook rolled his eyes.

He couldn’t win this one, there was no use telling Sehun to stop so Jungkook told him he was tired and took a seat and watched him excitedly move between aisles, buying the whole shop off.

“Jungkookie.”

The familiar voice mad his blood run cold, “He was about to take a run when the voice called again, “Jungkookie.”

He didn’t dare turn his head, he stood up ready to leave. Seokjin held his arm,

“Don’t run Kook, talk to me please.” The helplessness in Seokjin’s voice made tears well up in his eyes.

The older turned him around and hugged him, “Oh thank god, Jungkookie you are okay.” He ruffled Jungkook’s head, who started to silently cry in Seokjin’s arms.

“Why won’t you talk to me? Do you really hate me?” Seokjin said taking Jungkook’s face in his palms, his own eyes wet with tears.

“_Eomma_” Jungkook hiccupped, he loved Seokjin.

“I wanted to tell you that no matter what you do you’ll always be my little Jungkookie, I’ll always accept you, it doesn’t matter to me that you are with Sehun, I trust now that you are soul mates. If there is anyone to blame its fate not you. Take us back into your life Kook. I love you.” Jungkook broke down into sobs in Seokjin arms.

“Hush Kook, it’s not good for the pup.”

“You know? Seokjin nodded his head, “All of us do, Sehun told us.” At the mention of Sehun’s name Jungkook surveyed the shop to notice that he had magically disappeared.

“He called you here, didn’t he?”

Seokjin seemed reluctant to admit but he nodded nonetheless, “He wants you to be happy Kook, he has changed, you have changed him.”

“I won’t avoid you anymore.” Jungkook said holding Seokjin hands in his own.

It was only after Seokjin has disappeared when Sehun emerged from a corner holding a pair of black baby socks, “Is there anything you wish to buy?”

“Stop pretending hyung?”

“Did he give me off, knew I couldn’t trust the likes of him.”

“I guessed it.” Jungkook rolled his eyes, he had been doing it a lot he noticed.

“Thanks hyung.” Jungkook muttered against Sehun’s hair at night “Thanks for giving me the push.”

Sehun kissed his head in response.

xxxxxxxx

“What do you want to name him?” Sehun laid between Jungkook’s leg, pecking his swollen belly all over, according to him he was spending quality time with his son.

“I thought we were calling him groot.”

“We are, we need a name for others, he is going to hate us if we officially name him groot.”

“You can name him hyung, I won’t mind.”

“I want you to name him.”

“Haneul, our little heaven.” The pup was his dream, his happiness, his everything.

“Haneul, Oh Haneul, it’s beautiful.”

“I am going to miss this connection with him.” Sehun said putting his ear below Jungkook’s navel listening to their pup’s heartbeat, “I wish him not to come out.”

“Don’t say such ominous things hyung.” Jungkook frowned, “besides you have five months and two week with him, that’s plenty of time.”

“It’s a pity our father didn’t get to feel this. He is emotionally indifferent though, it must be totally fine with him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Our father slept around a lot, my mother didn’t mind, they were not faithful to each other. But when he started seeing your mother, my mother didn’t like it, she thought it was something serious, so they had a big fight and my mother left the house. Nine months later I was born, an alpha son, an heir. By that time father had realized he needed my mother to keep Oh Corps’, they are co-Chairpersons you see. So, he left your mother. My mother says that the first time I saw father I was a year old, it’s unfair that I am closer to him than her.” Jungkook had thought that he had gotten over the fact that his father had left him, it still bothered him, he was still a little jealous of Oh Sehun, who had lived a life that Jungkook didn’t, who had the family name that Jungkook didn’t, Jungkook too had a birth right. His father never accepted him, an omega son.

“Father couldn’t give up on you mother considering that you were born two years later, we were in America then, one of the conditions my mother had put in.”

Sehun shifted Jungkook in his lap, straddling the older, Jungkook tucked his head in Sehun’s neck, peace and relief washed over his senses, Sehun’s scent did wonders to him.

“You like your father a lot.”

“I idealize him and respect him, he is a great business man, he taught me everything I know.”

_Fraud, debauchery, manipulation, narcissism, corruption, exploiter, deceit _these were the things Oh Sejin had taught Oh Sehun, Jungkook internally scoffed. He knew that Sehun had changed, but Sehun had changed because of him for him, outside he was the same ruthless businessman he had always been.

_“No Kook, that’s not what happened, He had cut off their resources and threatened them and bought the land at half the market place, he has connections everywhere, Uncle Namjoon warned me about him, told me to keep my guard up, I guess he was right, I have heard all about Oh Sehun and his twisted ways this whole week.”_

He heard Hoseok speak in the back of his mind.

“……you agree?” Sehun broke his internal monologue

“What?”

“I said, Baekhyun and uncle Seokjin are planning a getaway to Jeju, they want us to join, do you want to go?”

A war between his heart and mind started and Jungkook kept mum.

“I think we should go puppy, give them a chance please. You promised Uncle Seokjin you won’t avoid them anymore.”

Sehun’s hopeful eyes made him nod in agreement, he was going to regret this later.

xxxxxxxx

Baekhyun practically jumped at him, the only thing between them was Baekhyun’s huge baby bump against his small one, “How have you been? How is the pup?”

“We are both fine.” Jungkook tried to replicate Baekhyun’s enthusiasm. They had joined them at the resort. He saw Seokjin, Namjoon and Kyungsoo in the lounge, Taehyung and Chanyeol were sleeping on the couch with their limbs entangled in a mess.

“How far are you hyung?”

“Around six months, same as Seokjin ssi.”

Jungkook eyed his swollen belly, it looked ready to pop open, “I am carrying twins.”

“I am happy for you.”

“And I am for you.” The sincerity in Baekhyun’s words made him emotional. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Namjoon hugged him, a few tears leaked from his eyes, Namjoon was like his father and he had accepted Jungkook. He had accepted Jungkook with all his flaws.

“We have missed you Kook.”

“He must be tired from the journey, I’ll show them their bedroom.” Seokjin stood up and hugged him.

“They all are greeting you warmly, I feel ignored, give me some attention puppy.” Sehun whined in his ear.

“We can all hear you Oh.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes making Jungkook chuckle, he had missed all this.

They joined the others for lunch, because Sehun was insatiable, he had two rounds of passionate love making, because Sehun couldn’t smell him and it drove him crazy, they were both used to wearing scent blockers outside their penthouse.

“This is deliciouuuus!” Taehyung screamed after taking a bit, making Kyungsoo scoff, he still hadn’t opened up to him.

“Thankyou Tae.” Seokjin batted his eyelashes, “Who is the best omega in the world.” He pretended to flip his hair.

“CHANYEOL!” Taehyung’s outburst made Chanyeol giggle bashfully in his palm. He fed his mate a piece of meat from their plate, they still ate from the same plate.

“You ungrateful brat I feed you I raised, I gave birth to you.”

“You are the second best Papa.”

Seokjin’s eyes were comically wide not believing himself. “Seokjin is the best omega in the world, that’s the truth.” Namjoon rubbed soothing circles on Seokjin’s back.

“Please! We all know it’s Jungkook.” No one including Jungkook expected such a remark from Sehun, that he will indulge in the banter. It made Jungkook’s hear beat faster, he liked what Sehun had said.

“I am glad we can all agree on who is the best beta.” Baekhyun chuckled.

It felt good eating with his family, playing around. Jungkook felt normal, he felt happy.

xxxxxxxx

“Chanyeol ah come have dinner.” Kyungsoo called them from the garden.

“Taehyung and I are not hungry.”

“I am not asking about Taehyung, puppy, I am asking about you.” Taehyung and Chanyeol were watching cartoons in the lounge.

“You can come and take the plate with you.” Baekhyun said.

“Send the other boy to take it Yeolie.” Kyungsoo countered.

“Is it normal that I enjoy him hating my son?” Seokjin asked in his ear, Jungkook laughed in response.

“You have been here for more than five months already, their vacation ended two months ago, aren’t you compromising their studies.” Sehun said.

Taehyung came and took the plate silently, cautious of Kyungsoo.

“Someone doesn’t trust Chanyeol with us, we can’t separate them.”

“It’s not you I don’t Seokjin ssi, you are beautiful person, it’s him.” Kyungsoo venomously pointed out to the direction of lounge.

“Our son is a good boy.” Namjoon said.

“I know he is, it’s just…”

“I’s just he can’t accept the fact that Chanyeol has a mate, it’s an alpha thing.” Baekhyun made it easier.

“I can’t make a decision on my own, my parents will be back from the world tour in a few days, I promise we will have a final decision then.”

“Mommy and Daddy are here!” Chanyeol shouted on the top of his lungs. The all went to the lounge, and right there stood Kyungsoo’s parents with their armful of their youngest, Sehun’s uncle and aunt. It was a relief they both wore scent blockers.

“How has my Yeolli been?”

“Fine Daddy.” Chanyeol tucked is head in his father’s neck sitting on his lap.

“That’s Tae daddy, my mate.” Chanyeol pointed at Taehyung who bowed shyly.

“huh.” Was the only response Mr. Do uttered.

“Kyungsoo! What is he saying?” Mrs. Do addressed her eldest son.

“I’ll explain it to you shortly Mother.” He rubbed his nose.

“You can put him down, he is eight not a toddler.” Kyungsoo said after summarizing Taehyung and Chanyeol’s situation to his parents.

“He’ll always be my baby and I am seeing him after six months.” Mr. Do ruffled Chanyeol’s hair. A little pang of jealousy shot through Jungkook’s veins, like a little prick, he was immune to it, but it still hurt nonetheless. This was how alpha fathers treated their omega sons, Jungkook never experienced it, he had met his father once, and it was just a glance.

From the corner he saw Taehyung reaching out for Chanyeol’s hand, Mr. Do shifted Chanyeol on his other leg, Taehyung frowned.

“I see you are with pups now, an alpha son and a beta girl.” Mr. Do analyzed Baekhyun like a thing, they still treated him badly, Baekhyun had wanted the gender of his pups to be a surprise, Mr. Do had ruined that, he left the room silently. Sehun was standing away from him, on the other side of the room, everything was so good till they showed up. Jungkook wanted them gone.

“Who is he?”

“He is with us.” Seokjin replied defiantly.

“He is my nephew, we raised him.” Namjoon said.

“My wife and I will live in America from now on, we will try to buy a house next door to yours, I hope you understand Mr. Kim that we can’t trust our son with you, I know that you are good people, but we are parents, you have a son too, and an unborn child, I hope you understand.” Mr. Do was polite when he addressed Namjoon and Seokjin, he just disliked Baekhyun, like the Oh’s just disliked him.

“It’s perfectly fine for us Mr. Do, I think we shall all retire for the night, you must be tired too.”

“Thanks Mr. Kim.”

“Sleep with us tonight Yeoli.” Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically, Taehyung was ready to cry though, they had been sleeping together for five months. Chanyeol’s parents still babied him, he was a well behaved pup.

“I bought you the car you were asking for customized in your size Yeolie? Who is the best alpha?” Mr. Do asked as they left the room for their bedroom.

“It’s you daddy.” Taehyung frowned hard and practically ran to his bedroom, smashing the door. Their innocent immature minds didn’t know what little words did to their wolves.

Jungkook sat in the lounge contemplating his life, he would admit that he had always been a little envious of Chanyeol, the boy was living every omegas dream life, he had doting parents, an overprotective but loving brother, and his soul mate just at the tender age of eight. Jungkook could have all of them unfortunately, fate hated him.

He saw the said boy tip toeing to Taehyung’s bedroom, which was just in front of where Jungkook was sitting,

“Go back to your _daddy.”_

“But I can’t sleep without you.

“He is the best alpha isn’t he, then go back to him.”

“You are the best alpha too.”

“I chose you over my Papa. You didn’t choose me, I don’t want you anymore.”

Jungkook shot up from the sofa, but the damage was done.

“You don’t want me anymore?” Chanyeol whispered.

“I’ll take a pretty girl for my mate.”

“You bullied me! You hit me! You threw my lunch! You tore my books! You pulled my hair.” Chanyeol cried with angry tears, “but I didn’t say anything, I was happy to have you.” Jungkook tried to hold the sobbing boy, tried to calm him down, “I make you angry once and you say you don’t want me anymore.”

Chanyeol’s wailing woke the whole house, everyone came with color drained from their faces.

“I don’t want you anymore!” He ran towards his father, “Let’s go daddy, I don’t want to be here.” He cried in his father’s leg.

Chanyeol left with his parents in the stark night.

Jungkook held Taehyung in his arms in younger’s bedroom, who stared at the wall with stubborn tears flowing down his cheeks. They could hear the adults in the lounge.

“Taehyung bullied him, My son is a bully and I didn’t know.” Seokjin’s voice broke down.

“it’s not your fault Jinnie.” Namjoon said.

“He was just trying to seek Chanyeol’s attention.” Sehun said.

“The alpha in me understands but the brother in me is angry.” Kyungsoo said.

“They are just pups, they don’t know the weightage of their words, they don’t know their wolves.” Baekhyun said.

Jungkook shut the bedroom door to block the voices, his heart ached for Chanyeol, he didn’t understand if it was because he had come to love the boy a lot, or if it was because the boy who lived his dream was hurt, his ideal life wasn’t as perfect as he had imagined.

xxxxxxxx

Jungkook had took the day off, all the emotional stress from yesterday had made him feel unwell. now he sat on the sofa idly changing channels waiting for Sehun to come home. All of them had come back the next morning, he was worried about Chanyeol and Taehyung, when will everything be all right?

The door to the penthouse open, Jungkook smiled to himself. Sehun was home.

The figure that emerged made his blood run cold, the ground left his feet, he had seen the man only in pictures, their stood in the door Oh Sejin, Sehun’s father, his father.

“So, it is really true that my son has locked you up in his apartment.” The man looked him from head to toe. Jungkook wanted the ground to swallow him whole, he was dressed in Sehun’s oversized shirt which fell of his shoulders and boxers, he must look like a whore, all his life he had worked hard so if he come across this man, he can face him with dignity, it was all gone now, he will never earn this man’s respect now.

“Father! What are you doing here?” Sehun rushed inside, out of breath, he put himself in front of Jungkook.

“Looking at him.” The man replies, “And he is pregnant, an alpha boy.” Of course, he could tell, he was their father after all, their head alpha, Yixing had told him that.

“But it’s not yours.” He said disappointed.

“What are you saying father.”

“You think you can make a fool of me Sehun, all I sense is his son not yours.”

Oh Sejin left but Jungkook world crumbled around him, how could that man be so ruthless, hurting him over and over again. Sehun was his first and foremost. Jungkook’s own father thought he was a whore, he who was a valedictorian at world’s prestigious university. Jungkook fell on his knees and Sehun held him in his arms.


End file.
